Lazos que nos unen
by xinitaromantica19
Summary: Naraku y la perla de shikon han sido destruidos. Kagome e Inuyasha se han confesado y han decidido vivir su vida juntos pero el destino no se lo pondrá tan fácil, haciendo que Kagome caiga en el pozo regresando a su época y dejándola allí ya que este es sellado, pero no solo eso va en contra de la chica a los dos días de llegar se entera que esta embarazada de tres meses.
1. Chapter 1

**Lazos que nos unen.**

**La llegada y la carta.**

Se había levantado esa mañana contenta cosa que era extraño puesto que desde hacía seis meses siempre se levantaba llorando igual a como se acostaba, no lo entendía porque tuvo que pasar todo eso porque de repente cuando todo iba bien, habían derrotado a Naraku, la perla se había destruido y Inuyasha y ella habían conseguido decirse sus sentimientos y después de haberse entregado, el la marco como suya, como su mujer ella había estado tan feliz tan dichosa pero como no, el destino se volvió a reír de ella es que el destino nunca la iba a dejar o ¿Qué? y de una manera ejemplar se volvió a reír, trayéndola de vuelta por el pozo y sellándose justo en el momento que ella había salido de este cuando intento regresar saltando no funcionaba se encontraba en su casa en el siglo XXI, y como le pesaba esto y más que después de un mes en su hogar desde niña aunque ya no sentía aquel su hogar, se entero que estaba embarazada de tres meses y ahí estaba ahora en su habitación de siempre asomada a la ventana mirando hacia el Goshimboku mientras que sus manos tocaban su vientre de ya ocho meses lo tocaba de arriba abajo sin poder contener la sonrisa que poseía puesto que había decidido dejar de lamentarse y buscar una manera para volverse a ver con su compañero con su amado con su… Inuyasha al recordar al ojidorado una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla pero con una mano la enjugo, había prometido no llorar, habia prometido ser fuerte por ella y su bebe debía resistir.

-¡Kagome! -Chillo su madre con cara de espanto, esta se encontraba barriendo cerca del árbol sagrado y en sus manos tenía un papel amarillento y arrugado que parecía tener demasiado tiempo.

-¿Qué pasa mama? ¿Qué es ese papel?-dijo la joven miko asustada para solo obtener una respuesta de su madre que pareció más una orden.

-Baja Kagome.

La chica no sabía que pensar así que decidida a que algo grave era lo que pasaba, sino porque su madre estaría tan pálida y le hablaba así sin más bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo ya que su abultada barriga no la dejaba moverse como siempre además no ayudaba que su bebe fuera hanyou no porque lo despreciara ni nada parecido sino porque era condenadamente fuerte y a veces le propinaba pataditas que eran de todo menos eso eran patadas en toda regla, que parecían de un jugador de futbol profesional chutando la pelota, cuando consiguió llegar hasta el gran árbol que ella adoraba vio que lo que poseía su madre en la mano parecía una carta.

-¿Qué es mama?-dijo la azabache sin llegar a ver nada de lo que había escrito en el sobre.

-Es para ti Kagome, estaré dentro si me necesitas.-dijo su madre estirando el brazo dándole lo que antes se encontraba en sus manos y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su casa, sabia a la perfección de quien era aquella carta como no iba a saberlo y por eso decidió dejarla sola en el Goshimboku sabía que ese árbol era especial para su hija igual que para ella misma puesto que en ese mismo lugar en dos épocas distintas madre e hija habían conocido a los amores de sus vidas y con ese pensamiento y una mirada tan triste como si le dijeran que sus hijos estaban en peligro se marcho, y es que eso era lo que pasaba que el corazón de su niña estaba en grave peligro.

Kagome miro el sobre por un lado y después le dio la vuelta para mirar de quien se trataba pero por poco se cae al suelo al ver el escrito que allí se encontraba.

¨Para mí amada compañera Kagome Taisho¨

-Inuyasha…-susurro esta con los ojos vidriosos a punto de que un mar de lagrimas comenzara a descender por sus mejillas, pero se armo de valor y dirigiéndose a las raíces del hermoso árbol se sentó y abrió el sobre con muchísimo cuidado, tenía miedo a que se rompiera, cuando saco el pergamino no lo pudo creer, si era él, era su amado Inuyasha.

¨Mi adorada y amada Kagome soy Inuyasha, te parecerá extraño que yo haga esto no es cierto, pero debo decirte que no sabía que mas hacer, llevo dos años sufriendo de tu ausencia y eso me consume cada día más, no sé qué hacer sin ti, no sé cómo te encuentras o que fue de ti, lo único que sé es que te necesito y no estás y sé que es egoísta por mi parte pero es que eres mía, mi hembra maldita sea.

Esto es un poco descabellado la verdad ya que no se si esto lo recibirás pero de verdad deseo que sea así, ese pensamiento me hace sentirme un poco mejor y me hace seguir con vida aunque no es lo único ya que tengo a mi hermano dándome la lata además de estar viviendo con el en el palacio del Oeste y estar encargado de la protección de la aldea de Kaede y del ejercito del Oeste, y si las oído bien he llamado a Sesshomaru mi hermano, tras tu irte nos hemos acercado y nos llevamos, el me respeta y yo a él y por ahora lo veo suficiente la verdad, bueno también decirte que Shippo está bien entreno con él y está aprobando todo los exámenes de zorro mágico no es fantástico, Miroku y Sango se casaron seis meses después de que desaparecieras, te estaban esperando pero yo les dije que no te esperaran más que eso sería lo último que tu querrías tras hablar con ellos de este tema aceptaron sin rechistar de mas y sorprendentemente Sango pidió tener dos padrinos y adivina fui yo y Kohaku, yo Kagome, me ha elegido a mi, bueno y además no se han demorado mucho en ser padres, tienen gemelas y vuelve a estar embaraza en poco más de dos meses saldrá de cuentas y adivina yo soy el padrino de una de las niñas pero lo más sorprendente es que Sesshomaru va a ser el padrino de su nuevo hijo y es que aunque siga siendo hielo y no muestre sus sentimientos se nota que nos necesita, aunque nunca lo reconoceré me gusta que este en mi vida, bueno finalmente quiero que lo que hay dentro del sobre siempre lo lleves puesto y así siempre estaremos juntos aunque no estemos cerca, el anillo esta hecho de mis colmillos y el collar me lo dio sesshomaru ábrelo y encontraras algo.

Bueno mi amor espero que esta carta la recibas, que te amo ,y te esperare toda la eternidad.¨

Inuyasha

Kagome saco el anillo y se lo puso en el anular de la mano derecha, esto era como su anillo de boda y cuando vio el collar se sorprendió era un guardapelo de oro, cuando lo abrió encontró un pequeño mechón de pelo plateado como la luna.

Desde que aquella joven miko había comenzado a leer la carta de su amado hanyou no había parado de llorar, y tantas preguntas rondaban su cabeza, tantas preguntas que no podían ser respondidas como el ¿Por qué para ella había pasado seis meses mientras que para la era del Sengoku habían pasado dos años era una de las cosas que no lograba entender el porqué el tiempo había pasado tan rápido allí y aquí en el futuro han pasado seis meses, esa carta de su gran amor le había alegrado y le había entristecido a la vez y es que le dolía en el alma que no pudiera disfrutar con él, el embarazo de su primogénito.

Kagome se levanto con la carta en la mano y esta misma pegada a su pecho, sus mejillas y ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas sus pasos eran pequeños e inseguros cuando se dio la vuelta miro hacia arriba del árbol sagrado y se fijo en la cicatriz que demostraba que alguna vez el hanyou había estado sellado, extendió su mano izquierda y toco la franja y antes de retirar la mano para irse a su habitación dijo en un simple susurro.

-Inuyasha… no descansare hasta volver a tu lado Te amo.-Y con esa afirmación comenzó a andar aunque no llego muy lejos ya que un dolor en el bajo vientre la hizo chillar y doblarse por la mitad entonces noto como sus piernas se mojaban y en sus pies había un charco.

-¡MAMA!-chillo desesperada la chica sin poderse mover de aquel lugar, su madre, hermano y abuelo aparecieron en ese mismo momento a su lado.

-Kagome hija ya viene vamos adentro.-dijo Naomi mirando a su hija muy preocupada.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No mama! Aaaaa…-volvió a chillar sin poderlo remediar y es que dolía tanto que no sabía cómo lo estaba soportando.

-Kagome debemos de ir dentro cariño.-decía su abuelo intentando ayudar a su hija pero su nieta no entraba en razones.

-En el pozo…-dijo antes de volver a chillar.

-Hermana, no debe de ser en casa.-dijo Sota muy asustado por que a su hermana y a su sobrino les pasase algo.

-Por favor… aaaaa… prepararlo para tenerlo allí, por favor…-dijo angustiada y sin parar de chillar, y es que eso dolía horrores juraba que cuando volviera a ver a Inuyasha iba a decirles muchos siéntate como venganza.

-Vale.-dijo Naomi entendiendo porque su hija quería hacerlo allí y es que querria sentirse lo más cercana a Inuyasha, y ahora mirando a su hijo hablo claro y alto.-Sota necesito que vayas a la casa y cojas toallas limpias, agua hirviendo, agua tibia, sabanas limpias, mantas y un futon de los que están guardados en mi habitación, papa tu ve a por linternas lámparas o cualquier artilugio que de luz en el cuarto del pozo.-el abuelo de Kagome asintió y se dirigió hacia el cuartito a buscar lo que le habían pedido.

-Kagome ¿Te puedes mover?-pregunto su madre y esta asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Puedes andar pequeña?-volvió a preguntar a su madre.

-Si mama.

-Pues agárrate a mí que vamos a conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia.-dijo su madre sonriéndole para tranquilizarla, pararon unas cuantas veces a causa de que las contracciones de la pelinegra eran cada vez más continuas y con más duración.

-Ya hemos llegado mi niña, solo unas escaleras y ya.

Eso fue lo más duro el tener que bajar las escaleras, pero finalmente lo consiguieron cuando llegaron abajo la recostó en el futon que Sota había traído.

-Mama tu amiga la doctora ya está de camino dice que en menos de media hora esta aquí.-dijo Sota mirando a su madre y esta asintió tras eso sota se sentó detrás de su hermana para que esta apoyara su cabeza en su pecho y es que la iba a ayudar en todo lo que pudiera su abuelo y su madre se pusieron cada uno a un lado y le agarraron las manos de manera de apoyo en poco más de veinte minutos, llego la doctora amiga de Naomi.

-¿Cómo estas Kagome?-pregunto aquella mujer dirigiendo su mirada hacia la joven que allí se encontraba intentando dar a luz.

-Dueleee.-dijo chillando la joven sin poder remediarlo.

-Ya lo sé, lo sé cariño no te preocupes todo pasara.-le dijo esta sonriéndole para continuar hablándole con calma.- Kagome abre las piernas voy a mirar cuanto has dilatado.

Tras unos minutos observándola la miro a los ojos y luego miro a su gran amiga.- Naomi esto no es normal ha dilatado ya diez centímetros y está preparada para empujar.

Naomi la miro con preocupación ella entendía de lo que hablaba era muy raro que una primeriza en apenas una hora estuviera preparada para el parto, iba todo demasiado rápido y lo que temía que fuera por que el bebe hacia que Kagome hiciera esfuerzos sobre humanos y ella era humana.

Ahora la doctora se dirigió a Kagome directamente.- Kagome cuando yo te diga debes de empujar con la mayor fuerza que poseas ¿lo entiendes cielo?-esta asintió con vehemencia.

-Vale. Empuja.

-Aaaaaa-grito está haciendo lo que la doctora le pedía.

-Muy bien cielo, empuja.

Este mandato se lo repitió unas cuantas veces más.

-Kagome le veo la cabeza necesito que empujes dos veces más y estará contigo tu bebe.-la aludida asintió decidida estaba cansada y le dolían todas las partes de su cuerpo pero donde no podía soportar más dolor era en la parte inferior de su cuerpo pero no se rendiría hasta que viera a su bebe con ella sano y salvo.

-Ahora Kagome con más fuerza.-repitió de nuevo esta hizo exactamente lo que le dijo aquella.-Venga Kagome uno más, el ultimo tesoro y tu bebe vera el mundo por primera vez.-esta se incorporo con una fuerza que no era posible que siguiera poseyendo después del esfuerzo que había hecho, de repente algo salió de ella y empezó a oírse un llanto fuerte muy fuerte.

-¿Está bien?- pregunto la joven madre asustada por si algo malo le pasaba a su bebe.

-Si tu niño está perfectamente, al igual que sus pulmones.-la doctora le sonrió tapo al pequeño niño con una mantita y se lo puso en su pecho, ella soltó la mano de su abuelo y madre para poder cogerlo bien, cuando lo tuvo acomodado lo miro y de sus ojos empezaron a brotar lagrima tras lagrima.

-Kagome es precioso.-dijo su abuelo también llorando por la emoción de conocer a su bisnieto.

Esta se fijo bien en su pequeño niño en su pelo plateado, en su tez morena, sus pequeños, colmillitos, sus garras, sus marcas en el rostro iguales a las de Inuyasha cuando se transformaba, pero las orejas que poseía el encima de su cabeza, no las tenía su bebe este poseía las orejas puntiagudas iguales a la de Sesshomaru pero lo que la emociono de verdad fue cuando el pequeño abrió los ojos y la miro, tenía los ojos dorados como el sol era igual a aquel hombre que solo había visto en una sola ocasión y lo que vio fue su espíritu, era igual al padre de inuyasha y Sesshomaru, era igual a Inu no Taisho, igual al difunto general perro.

-Hermana que nombre le pondrás.-pregunto Sota impaciente por saber cómo se llamaría su pequeño sobrino, esta miro a su hermano y le sonrió.

-Aunque os parezca absurdo e incomprensible mi bebe es igual al padre de Inuyasha en una copia perfecta de él solo tuve una ocasión de verlo pero sé que mi pequeño es igual a el, y por eso mi niño se llamara igual que su abuelo.-dijo está mirando a su precioso niño.

-Bueno entonces ¿Cómo se llamara?-dijo la madre impaciente de querer saber.

-Pues se llamara Inu no.-finalizo la chica.

-Inu no Higurashi suena bien Kagome.-dijo el abuelo perdido en sus pensamientos con lo cual no se dio cuenta en qué momento su nieta había girado la mirada hacia él con cara de querer asesinarlo con los ojos.

-Abuelo no se llamara Higurashi, el tendrá el apellido de su padre, Inu no Taisho.-dijo finalmente con una sonrisa de felicidad.


	2. Chapter 2 La verdad

**Lazos que nos unen.**

**La verdad.**

Los meses fueron pasando rápido viendo como el pequeño crecía día a día, y la familia Higurashi disfrutaba de cada mes con el nuevo miembro de su familia, Kagome seguía buscando la manera de reencontrarse con el padre de su pequeño niño pero era algo que no lograba, otro problema era que le quedaban dos años para terminar la preparatoria y le estaba costando tanto con su niño que en poco más de una semana cumpliría su primer añito de vida, su madre, abuelo y Sota la ayudaban mucho pero, su bebe tenía un especial amor por ella además de ser un inuyokais que son muy protectores, porque si, no sabía por qué razón pero su hijo era un yokai no un hanyou, y eso a decir verdad la tenía bastante desconcertada pero no quiso tomarle mucha importancia cuando regresara al Sengoku le preguntaría a Mioga, Totosai y como último recurso Sesshomaru aunque en la carta que recibió de su amado hace un año le comunicaba que estaba bien con su hermano yo no tenía esa confianza de hecho en contadas ocasiones me llamo Kagome ya que su apelativo para dirigirse a mí era humana de manera despectiva así que no sería al que primero preguntara, pero mientras investigaba en mi mundo a través de internet o con libros de la biblioteca ya que allí encontraba más información sobre seres sobrenaturales.

Kagome esa mañana se vistió para ir a la preparatoria pero llegaba tarde como siempre bajo las escaleras a una velocidad que a ella misma le había sorprendido y se fue hacia la cocina donde se encontraba su madre.

-Mama he dejado a Inuno dormido en su cuna en la nevera hay leche en un biberón dáselo a las doce y los pañales…-se quedo ahí con la explicación a medias ya que Naomi la miro directamente a los ojos de manera reprobatoria.

-Vale me voy, me voy.-le dio un beso a esta y se fue corriendo pero cuando había dado tan solo unos cinco pasos volvió a donde estaba su madre.

-Mama cuando sea la hora de que llegue ponle la pulsera a Inuno vienen hoy las chicas.-dijo con simpleza y es que aunque a su niño en su casa no se le viera extraño en la calle si se vería extraño puesto que era un demonio y se veían muestras de ello así que Kagome con ayuda de algunos libros de la época feudal de la biblioteca, consiguió crearle una pulsera que evitaba que se le vieran las marcas, garras y orejas puntiagudas que declaraban que era un yokai.

-Vale Kagome, pero vete ya que llegas tarde.-dijo su madre regalándole una sonrisa y empujándola suavemente hacia la salida de la casa.

-Adiós.-se despidió la chica con la mano y salió disparada hacia la escuela, porque o se daba prisa o llegaría tarde como siempre.

Las horas pasaron rápido y el camino a casa también, la miko traía a sus amigas corriendo, y es que ella salía de clases y corría todo lo que podía para ver a su pequeño el tener que estar separada de el lo odiaba pero tenía que estudiar por si no podía regresar al Sengoku poder mantener a su niño, llegaron las cuatro chicas a casa de los Higurashi con la lengua fuera y el corazón a mil, entraron y saludaron a la madre, abuelo y hermano. Corrieron hacia la planta superior a ver al pequeño de Kagome.

-Pero ¿Cómo puedes ser tan lindo Inuno?-decía su amiga Ayumi admirando al pequeño que sonreía enseñando sus colmillitos.

Las demás empezaron a reír viendo al niño como sonreía y como echaba los bracitos hacia su madre para que lo cogiera. Tras un largo rato haciéndole tonterías al pequeño y hablando de la preparatoria y mil cosas más, se sentaron en el suelo las tres chicas y Kagome con su pequeño en su regazo peinándole los cabellos plateados con los dedos para hacerle una cola de caballo.

-Kagome… ¿Te podemos hacer una pregunta?-dijo Yuka mirando directamente a su amiga.

-Claro chicas no hay problema.-dijo la aludida con la mirada perdida en su niño que le estaba sonriendo.

-¿El padre de Inuno es Inuyasha cierto?-volvió a preguntar Yuka mirando a Kagome expectante llevaban un año sabiéndolo pero sin querer preguntárselo directamente ya que no sabrían si su amiga quería hablar de ello.

Kagome a su vez había dejado de mirar a su pequeño para mirar a sus amigas allí presentes, y es que no les podía contar otra cosa que una afirmación, ellas habían visto a Inuyasha y sin lugar a dudas el niño se parecía a él, ella muchas veces lo miraba cuando dormía y se daba cuenta de que el bebe no se parecía a ella en casi nada pocas cosas había heredado de ella, así que suspirando se armo de valor para la tormenta de preguntas que en pocos segundos le caería y es que ese tema había estado casi un año y medio cerrado, el tiempo que ella llevaba viviendo en el Japón actual de nuevo.

-Si chicas él es el papa de Inuno.-respondió la chica con simpleza.

-Y ¿Dónde está?-esa una pregunta que soltó Ayumi y que Kagome no sabía cómo contestar era algo que ni ella misma se explicaba ni entendía donde estaba Inuyasha y porque el pozo había dejado de funcionar pero algo debía contestar y armándose de valor se puso de pie y le dio el pequeño Inuno a Ayumi después cogió un álbum de fotos y su portátil y se volvió a sentar en el suelo delante de aquellas tres, les iba a contar la verdad desde hace tiempo se había dado cuenta que necesitaba la ayuda de alguien y quien mejor que sus tres amigas.

-Chicas si os cuento toda la verdad debéis prometerme que pase lo que pase no lo sabrá nadie jamás.-dijo Kagome mirando fijamente a sus amigas.

-Te lo prometemos Kagome nunca lo contaremos.-dijeron las tres al unisonó.

-Vale pues necesito que tengáis la mente abierta y que no me toméis por loca aunque sea difícil y os daré pruebas de ello, además de que me dejéis contaros hasta el final.-Y con esto Kagome se volvió a levantar y cogiendo una pequeña caja de madera con unos grabados de flores y volviéndose a sentar la abrió y de ella saco la réplica de la perla de shikon que se vendía en el templo.

-Vale ¿Sabéis que es esto?-pregunto la miko mirando a las chicas.

-Si es la réplica de la perla de Shikon, la de la leyenda y si no me equivoco la venden en este templo ¿No?-dijo Eri mirando a su amiga sin entender por qué les enseñaba eso.

-Kagome pero eso que tiene que ver en la historia.-dijo Ayumi tan confundida como sus dos amigas.

-Pues veras esto tiene que ver con todo.-le respondió enseñando la réplica de la perla.-¿Conocéis la leyenda de la perla?-continuo Kagome preguntando.

-Claro, quien no la conoce en Japón-dijo Yuka de manera obvia para después contar la historia.-La leyenda cuenta que una sacerdotisa llegada del futuro junto a un hanyou, un yokai, un monje y una cazadora de demonios la destruyeron junto a un malvado hanyou que quería conseguir el poder de esta salvando al mundo presente y futuro.-finalizo esta con una sonrisa hacia su amiga que se desvaneció en cuanto escucho las palabras que le dio Kagome.

-No, así no es la leyenda.

-Kagome si es así, sabes que me encantan las leyendas y esa es una de las más famosas y de las que más me gustan y por eso la he leído millones de veces y en resumidas es lo que cuenta.-dijo Yuka mirando a Kagome seria por que le estuviera diciendo que no llevaba razón.

-No te enfades Yuka no he dicho que estés mintiendo a lo que has leído lo que te digo que la historia no es así es más compleja de lo que cuentas.

-Y ¿Cómo lo sabes Kagome? Es que ¿Estuviste ahí acaso?-dijo Eri ahora queriendo saber a qué se refería su amiga y a decirle que no bromeara pero con lo que no contaban las tres adolescentes es con lo que iba a decir.

-Pues si chicas da la casualidad que yo soy la sacerdotisa que destruyo la perla con el hanyou que es Inuyasha, el Yokai que es Shippo, la exterminadora de demonios que es Sango, y el monje que es Miroku.-esta fue diciéndoles mientras señalaba en una foto a cada uno de los que había nombrado. –Aunque también ayudaron gente como Koga, Ayame, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Ah Un, Kohaku, Kahede y algunas personas más.-cada persona nombrada había sido señalada en cada foto, y viendo las caras de sus amigas decidió continuar con el relato a no ser que le hicieran alguna pregunta.-Bueno como os iba diciendo yo soy esa sacerdotisa que cuenta la leyenda y llegue por primera vez al Sengoku a través del pozo que hay en la parte de atrás del templo el día que cumplía quince años.

-Kagome no te ofendas pero yo no te creo.-dijo Yuka mirándola a los ojos a lo que esta sonrió, era comprensible ni ella misma se lo creía y eso que ella lo había vivido.

-Yuka te entiendo y por eso te lo voy a demostrar vamos al patio trasero y tráete a Inuno también Ayumi.-todas se levantaron en el tiempo en que Kagome se había dirigido a el armario a coger su ropa de sacerdotisa y su arco y flechas.-Vamos os lo mostrare.

Bajaron todas las escaleras cuando Naomi, Sota y el abuelo vieron como iba Kagome y el espanto de sus amigas supo que iba a mostrarle la verdadera historia de ella misma la que no podía contar al mundo por que la tomarían como loca.

-Abuelo necesito la espada Colmillo celestial por favor.-este asintió y en dos minutos se la había traído.

-Vale chicas quiero que veáis esto con atención.- se dirigió hacia su pequeño y lo miro.

-Inuno cariño hecha veneno en esta manzana por favor.-dijo Kagome mirando a su niño este la miro y hizo lo que su madre le pidió.

-Ta.-contesto el niño cuando termino entonces Kagome enseño la manzana que se veía corrompida por el veneno y tras cogerla y cerrar los ojos en manera de concentración hizo que la manzana se viera como segundos antes roja y apetecible.

Sus amigas la miraban con la boca abierta como era posible que hubiera hecho eso pero ahí no se quedaría la demostración.

Tras cerrar los ojos de nuevo en modo de concentración hizo un movimiento con su mano hacia los allí presentes.-Intenten salir.-cuando lo intentaron no lo consiguieron, les habia creado una barrera evitando que salieran, y haciendo el mismo movimiento pudieron volver a salir, sus amigas la miraban con asombro pero ella no le iba a enseñar solo eso.

-Estando allí tuve que aprender a tirar con el arco para purificar a los espíritus malignos, Yokais, hanyous… pero aquí aprendí a utilizar también la espada, decidí que tenía que practicar para el día que fuera al Sengoku de nuevo. Esta espada es igual a la que posee Sesshomaru y Inuyasha.-dijo esta como explicación para después seguir enseñándole técnicas ataques y todo lo que se le ocurría y cuando ya de ese tema no hubo que explicar decidió continuar con su hijo, así que acercándose a su madre que era quien tenía a su niño bien sujeto lo cogió y tras besarlo y abrazarlo lo cogió pero mirando hacia todos.

-Vale debo deciros que Inuyasha el padre de mi hijo es un hanyou, hijo de una humana y un yokai y que como tal mi hijo debería de ser también hanyou, pero no sé por qué motivo él es como su tío y abuelo un demonio completo.

-Kagome tu niño es humano vale que posea los colmillos, ojos y pelo plateado de Inuyasha pero eso no quiere decir otra cosa que no sea que él es su padre.-le dijo Ayumi mirándola a los ojos con sinceridad a lo que Kagome contesto con una sonrisa y quitándole la pulsera a su hijo las volvió a mirar y estas estaban absortas mirando al pequeño niño.

-Inuno tiene los rasgos de los Inuyokais, es igual al padre de Inuyasha.-dijo esta como explicación viendo como sus amigas se acercaban a mirar los rasgos para ellas raro de su hijo, este último la miro a los ojos y le sonrió, el niño era un bebe todavía de casi un año pero era muy listo y entendía que su madre le ocultaba al mundo lo que era pero todavía no podía lograr entender nada de aquello.

Tras eso les conto a sus amigas el resto de la historia y sorprendentemente la creyeron y no salieron huyendo tras el largo relato.

-Ahora ¿Lo entendéis?-dijo la miko mirando a sus tres amigas.

-Ahora Kagome lo entendemos mejor y te creemos aunque piense que es una locura.-dijo Eri regalándole una sonrisa sincera.

-Pero nos tenemos que ir que es tarde y aunque mañana sea sábado no avisamos a nuestras madres de que llegaríamos tan tarde.-dijo Yuka disculpándose.

-Vale pero os podría pedir un favor.-dijo aquella juntando las manos en manera de suplica.

-Si claro Kagome lo que quieras.-dijo Ayumi con una sonrisa amable.

-Podéis venir mañana a la tarde y ¿Os explico mejor y con más tiempo?

-Claro que si Kagome no hay problema.-dijo Eri después de haberse mirado las tres y haber afirmado con la cabeza.

-Gracias chicas, de verdad que muchas gracias.

-Para que están las amigas sino.-le dijo Yuka sonriendo.

-Bueno Kagome mañana nos vemos.-dijeron las tres.

-Vale chicas hasta mañana.

Tras la despedida Kagome cogió a Inuno, lo baño, le dio de comer y en el momento de ir a dormir se acostó con él en su cama.

-Cielo ¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento?

-Ta-dijo el pequeño peli plata.

-Había una vez una chica de pelo negro y ojos marrones como el café que vivía en un templo en Tokio, ella vivía con su mama, abuelo y hermano pequeño, esta niña era muy feliz muy feliz hasta el día en que cumplió quince años que por culpa de su hermano pequeño había acabado siendo arrastrada por el pozo por un yokai muy malo, apareciendo 500 años en el pasado en la era del Sengoku ella corría para encontrar su casa y desde lejos vio el árbol sagrado así que creyendo que así llegaría al templo se dirigió hacia allí, cuando llego al Goshimboku no podía creerse lo que sus ojos veían, y es que en el árbol se encontraba un joven que parecía un verdadero ángel.

-Papa.-dijo el niño con una sonrisa triste.

-Si tu papa pequeño mocosillo.-dijo aquella sonriéndole a su niño y haciéndole cosquillas sin parar.-Te pareces tanto a el mi pequeño.-ahora lo habia cogido para ponerlo en su regazo y abrazarlo con cariño lo acuno en sus brazos.-dejamos la historia para mañana y ¿Te canto una canción mi niño?

-Ta ta ta.

Mi corazón late rápido  
Colores y promesas  
¿Cómo ser valiente?  
¿Cómo puedo amar si tengo miedo de caer?  
Pero viendote ahí parado  
Todas mis dudas  
Se desvanecen de pronto

Un paso más cerca

He muerto todos los días  
esperándote  
Cariño, no tengas miedo  
Te he amado por mil años  
Te amaré por mil años más

El tiempo se detiene  
Toda lo bello que ella es  
Seré valiente  
No dejaré que nada  
Me aparte de lo que hay enfrente de mi ahora  
Cada suspiro  
Cada hora ha sido por este momento

Un paso más cerca

He muerto todos los días  
esperándote  
Cariño, no tengas miedo  
Te he amado por mil años  
Te amaré por mil años más

Todo este tiempo he sabido  
Que iba a encontrarte  
El tiempo ha traído  
Tu corazón hacia mi  
Te he amado por mil años  
Te amaré por mil años más

Un paso más cerca

Un paso más cerca

He muerto todos los días  
esperándote  
Cariño, no tengas miedo  
Te he amado por mil años  
Te amaré por mil años más

Todo este tiempo he sabido  
Que iba a encontrarte  
El tiempo ha traído  
Tu corazón hacia mi  
Te he amado por mil años  
Te amaré por mil años más

Cuando finalizo la canción vio que su pequeño dormía plácidamente encima de su pecho y sin querer moverlo ni dejar de sentirlo se acostó con su niño en su pecho pegado y con la respiración tranquila de su pequeño niño se quedo dormida pensando en cuando podrían volver a estar juntos con su amado con el padre de su bien más preciado.

….

Bueno pues aquí está el segundo capítulo espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen algún Review por favor si no es mucha molestia, acepto criticas como alabanzas aunque espero que sea lo segundo jejeje También acepto sugerencias intentare complacer todo lo que pueda pero por favor escríbanme para saber si lo hago bien o mal. Gracias por leer y espero que les guste y con ansias sus opiniones.

**Andreb1401** Gracias por leerme y comentarme dándome tu opinión aquí está el siguiente capítulo espero que te guste y no decepcionarte y por favor sigue comentándome eso me anima a escribir y si tienes cualquier sugerencia no dudes en decírmela intentare complacerte todo lo que pueda.


	3. Chapter 3 El llamado de la sangre

**El llamado de la sangre.**

-¿Qué hago aquí?-dijo la miko mirando hacia todo lugar que se encontrara cerca de su vista, dándose cuenta de que estaba en el Sengoku para ser más exacto en el bosque del temido Inuyasha, pero ¿Donde estaba su bebe? Y ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Además de ¿Donde estaban todos?

Empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas y cogió una velocidad inhumana pero no pudo ni pensarlo ya que la dirección a la que se había dirigido era hacia el Goshimboku y lo que encontró allí la hizo caer de rodillas mirando hacia aquel árbol milenario sin ver nada ya que sus ojos estaban opacados por la cantidad de lagrimas que poseían sin ser derramadas pero sin poder aguantarlas más estas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas empapando el suelo y en pocos segundos su cuerpo se convulsionaba por los fuertes sollozos que atravesaban su cuerpo sin poderlo remediar y es que en el Goshimboku estaban clavados los hombres de su vida estaban sus peli plateados, su hijo y su amor.

¿Qué hacían allí? ¿Cuándo había pasado? Y ¿Por qué su hijo era un adulto?

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te vuelves a reír de mí? ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Nada mas que hay una persona en este mundo para fastidiar?

Callo su cabeza entre sus piernas y siguió llorando desconsoladamente ¿Por qué el destino era tan malo con ella? Pero no pudo lamentarse mas ya que alguien le toco el hombro cuando se giro no se lo podía creer y volvió a mirar hacia el Goshimboku era tal su estupor que se quedo paralizada.

-¿Sesshomaru? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué están sellados en el Goshimboku? ¿Qué está pasando?

-Miko debes buscar la clave.-dijo este con su voz fría.

-¿Qué clave Sesshomaru?-dijo la miko mirando a su cuñado con suplica.

-Debes de buscarla Kagome, debes de saber porque Inuno es yokai.-dijo el frio yokai contemplando a su cuñada y para finalizar la conversación le dijo serio y mirándola a los ojos.- Tienes que volver no te voy a permitir que te quedes en el futuro, tu hijo debe de conocer a su padre, a sus tíos y primos.

-Sesshomaru, Inuyasha ¿Sabe sobre la existencia de Inuno?-dijo atropelladamente con lagrimas en sus mejillas.

-No.-dijo este con simpleza y haciendo algo que nunca creería que haría ni él ni ella, la cogió de las manos y la miro directamente a los ojos.-Se que nunca te trate bien, que nunca te mostré respeto y sabes que soy hombre de pocas palabras,-hizo una pausa para después continuar- pero Kagome te respeto y quiero que sepas que si algún día le dices a alguien esto lo negare hasta la saciedad pero necesito que investigues del pasado de tu familia y que regreses, Inuyasha necesita tenerte con él y conocer a su hijo.-este soltó las manos de su cuñada y se acerco a su hermano y sobrino, se quedo observando al segundo.-No le consigo ver, solo veo su figura y me gustaría conocerlo, el llamado de la sangre.-dijo mas hablando con sí mismo que con Kagome.

-¿El llamado de la sangre?-pregunto la chica.

-Kagome me tengo que ir investiga y busca la clave.

-Pero esto no es real es un sueño ¿no?

Este sonrió de manera arrogante y se volvió para mirar a la miko del futuro, la segunda humana que se había ganado el respeto de aquel yokai.

-Es un sueño pero real.-finalizo el frio yokai.

De repente abrió los ojos y se encontró en su habitación de siempre, acostada en su cama de siempre con su niño en brazos miro hacia el lado donde se encontraba un reloj que indicaba que eran las doce del medio día su hijo pareció que noto que se había despertado pues con sus manitas apoyadas en el pecho levanto su cabecita y con los ojos dorados muy abiertos la observaba y le sonreía.

-Mama.

-Hola buenos días mi niño.-dijo esta levantándose cogiendo a su niño en brazos y caminando con el por la habitación mientras cogía las cosas para bañarlo y vestirlo.-Bueno mejor dicho buenas tardes.-dijo la chica sonriéndole al pequeño.

-Ta, ta, ta.-dijo este entre risas.

-¿De qué te ríes mi pequeño demonio?-dijo está haciéndole cosquillitas en sus costillas haciendo que el pequeño riera sin poder parar.

-Pata pata.

-¿Que pare? Cachorro de eso nada.-dijo la madre y en ese momento se quedo paralizada por que había llamado al pequeño cachorro pero no le tomo más importancia, se le habría pegado algo del tonto de Inuyasha.

-Mami.-dijo el pequeño niño mirando a su madre a los ojos, este estaba intentando llamar su atención.

-¿Qué pasa cielo? No me había dado cuenta.-dijo mirando al niño con una sonrisa.

-Feh.-dijo este mirando a su madre y esta se quedo mirándole sin poder creer lo que había oído y visto, su pequeño de casi un año acababa de expresarse igual que su padre al que nunca había conocido, y en ese momento lo vio a él, a Inuyasha, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas pero no logro a derramarlas porque su hijo la abrazo muy fuerte y acercándose a su oído le susurro.

-Mami no paza nara ed abelo Inu no me dizo que te cuide que ponto voy a conoce a papa y a doz titoz.-dijo el niño para después decirle algo que la enterneció, su niño tenía apenas un año pero tenía el pensamiento de un adolescente.-Te quiedo mama.

-Cariño.-dijo la chica separando a su bebe de su pecho para mirarlo a los ojos dorados que pertenecía a la familia de los inus los Taisho.-El abuelo Inu no, no está aquí ¿lo sabes?

-Mami zi ed me dizo ezta noze.-dijo el pequeño niño sonriéndole a su madre que se quedo estática durante unos segundos hasta que consiguió reaccionar.

-Bueno tesoro ¿Nos vamos a bañar juntos?

-Ta ta ta.-dijo el pequeño contento.

-Venga vamos pequeño ve al baño yo voy a ir cogiendo las cosas que nos hacen falta ¿vale?

-Vadeeee.-dijo el niño emocionado y cuando su madre lo bajo al suelo este salió corriendo con tranquilidad hacia el baño, ya habían tenido un par de accidentes por la euforia de su pequeño y su poco control hacia sus poderes así que le estaba enseñando a no ser tan entusiasta ni impaciente aunque sospechaba que contra eso nada había que hacer ya que tenia a quien salir, con ese pensamiento termino de coger las cosas y se dirigió hacia el baño que se encontraba su hijo lanzando un latico dorado desde su dedo índice.

-Pero Inuno, ¿Qué haces?-dijo la chica mirando a su hijo directamente.

-Mama de me edcapo.-dijo el niño poniendo cara de bueno.

-Venga anda vamos a bañarnos.-dijo esta con una sonrisa y es que esa sonrisa unida a esos ojos ella no la podía resistir y es que primero se había enamorado del padre y después lo había hecho del hijo.

Tras el baño llego la comida y poco después llegaron Ayumi, Yuka y Eri como habían quedado el día anterior con la pelinegra.

-Hola Kagome.-dijeron las tres con una sonrisa.

-Feh.-dijo el niño como respuesta al verse ignorado.

-Hola pequeño.-dijo Ayumi sonriéndole a lo que el niño respondió echándole los bracitos y por petición de Kagome el grupo de amigas acompañadas del pequeño se dirigieron hacia la habitación de esta para hablar el favor que les iba a pedir además les tenía que contar su sueño y el de Inuno que claramente quería decir algo pero sin entender, cuando todas se acomodaron la pelinegra se decidió a hablar.

-Chicas necesito que me ayudéis a investigar sobre cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con mi familia y con el Sengoku Jidai, además de con la familia Taisho todos los informes libros papeles todo lo que podáis encontrar ¿Podríais ayudarme en eso? Por favor.-dijo la miko uniendo sus palmas en manera de suplica, y es que estaba desesperada no sabía qué hacer y menos todavía el cómo hacerlo además de que su cuñado había aparecido en sus sueños, en un sueño que su amado e hijo estaban clavados en un árbol, el árbol sagrado eran los dos adultos y estaban sellados.

-Kagome.-dijeron las tres al unisonó, llevaban un rato llamándola pero esta parecía estar perdida en una ensoñación o algo parecido.

-¿Si chicas?-dijo esta todavía perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Te preguntábamos ¿Por dónde empezamos?-dijo Eri pendiente de que su amiga no era la de hace dos años y es que lo veía normal, estaba en segundo de preparatoria con un niño que era un yokai de un año en pleno siglo XXI a su cargo además de no tener el apoyo del padre porque estaba atrapado quinientos años en el pasado y es que ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de su hijo y si a eso le unimos el hecho de que ella ya no pertenecía a ese mundo…

-Chicas ¿Qué os parece si nos repartimos los trabajos?-dijo Ayumi haciéndole carantoñas y hablándole ballenato a Inuno que no paraba de reír por las caras que ponía.

-Me parece buena idea.-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa solo comparable con el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.-Pues mira Ayumi tu busca todo tipo de cosas que pueda hablar de un yokai nacido de un hanyou y una humana, Yuka tu busca el origen de mi familia por parte de mi madre y padre, y tu Eri busca toda información de la familia Taisho, todo lo que puedas encontrar.

-Y ¿Tu que harás Kagome?-pregunto Eri preocupada.

-Investigar sobre que significa ¨El llamado de la sangre¨

-¿El llamado de la sangre?-dijo Eri asombrada y es que ¿Cómo es que su amiga había estado rodeada de yokais y hanyous y no sabía lo que era el llamado de la sangre?

-Si Eri, es que esta noche soñé con el hermano de Inuyasha y me dijo que quería conocer a Inuno y después dijo eso ¨El llamado de la sangre¨, y es que la verdad no le encontré mucho sentido por eso me gustaría saber de qué se trata.-finalizo pero al ver la cara de su amiga y continuo con una pregunta.-Tu Eri ¿Sabes que es cierto?

-Claro que se lo que es, lo que no entiendo es cómo tu no lo sabes después de haber estado unida a un mundo lleno de yokais y hanyous, además de ser la compañera de vida de uno.-dijo esta muy segura de lo que decía y cuando vio que Kagome se sonrojaba finalizo con palabras que la dejaron patidifusa.-Kagome se que en tu hombro posees la marca de que eres una hembra yokai, la marca que te hace ser compañera de vida de un yokai o un hanyou en este caso es Inuyasha así que un hanyou,-y mirando a sus otras amigas les aclaro.-Para ser la mujer, hembra, esposa o compañera de vida de un demonio o un semidemonio no es como para los seres humanos unos papeles y una boda para ellos es más personal y es una manera que nadie se acerquen y es que después de hacer el acto sexual clavan sus colmillos en alguna parte de su cuerpo, que suele ser hombros o nuca, inyectándole un poco de su esencia así las dos se mezclan y ya todos saben que es de esa persona; es un ritual igual que el humano pero la diferencia es que este es más personal y intimo y bajo mi punto de vista más bonito sin lugar a dudas.

-Pues yo lo veo machista por que la mujer marca al hombre y no al contrario.-dijo Yuka muy indignada.

-Yuka el macho marca a la hembra, igual que la hembra marca al macho pero en este caso como podrás apreciar nuestra amiga es una simple humana que no tiene colmillos para poder marcar a su pareja.-dijo Eri aclarándolo y dejando más tranquila a Yuka que siempre quería igualdad entre géneros.

Kagome miraba a Eri con asombro cómo es que su amiga sabía tanto sobre ese tema, ella sabía que a Eri le gustaba todo el tema de la historia japonesa antigua además de mas culturas pero ese tema supuestamente era mitológico de hecho para la mayoría de mortales del siglo XXI era imposible que existiese un ser así, como era que ella había encontrado tanta información sobre ese tema.

-Kagome…-dijo Eri mirándola, como esta llevaba unos minutos con la mirada perdida en ella y sin decir ni una palabra, y es que en ese momento por unos segundos vio como sus ojos pasaban del marrón chocolate a un azul zafiro con una profundidad y tan fríos, que le habían hecho que una corriente helada subiera por su columna.- Te explico ¿Que es el llamado de la sangre?-dijo esta guardándose lo que había visto en los ojos de su amiga y lo que había sentido investigaría por su cuenta, porque lo que había visto le decía que era más que una simple sacerdotisa, sospechaba que en sus venas corría sangre yokai, pero hasta que no estuviese segura de sus sospechas las guardaría para ella.

-Sí, dime.-dijo la miko muy atenta a lo que su amiga le iba a revelar.

-Pues mira sabes que un yokai puede tener apariencia humana, puede tener de un animal o ambas ¿Cierto?

-Claro Inu no Taisho padre de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru tenía apariencia de un perro blanco gigantesco y apariencia humana al igual que Sesshomaru y la madre de este y Inuyasha al ser hanyou tiene apariencia humana pero con orejas de perro en su cabeza y el pelo plateado al igual que los ojos dorados como los inus, además de mas amigos que tengo yokais.-finalizo esta con su explicación, las dos amigas con el pequeño Inuno estaban atentas a lo que aquellas dos hablaban además de que Sota el abuelo y madre de Kagome se habían unido para escuchar lo que las muchachas decían al fin y al cabo si querían ayudar todos debían de estar enterados de todo si querían ayudar.

-Vale pues igual que tienen apariencias de animales y humanas tienen comportamientos de lo primero como ya sabrás.-espero a que la pelinegra asintiera para continuar.-Vale esto daría explicación a marcar a la hembra y así viceversa, pues igual pasa con la sangre cuando en su familia se añade un nuevo miembro sienten el llamado de la sangre que es la necesidad absoluta de proteger, cuidar y estar con ese ser.

Todos se quedaron asombrados por lo dicho por Eri y es que Kagome había contado el gran desprecio que sentía el hermano de Inuyasha por él, y ahora sentía el llamado de la sangre con el pequeño no no era posible se tenía que estar equivocando.

-No, eso no puede ser a Sesshomaru no le paso con Inuyasha que es su medio hermano como le va a pasar con su sobrino.-dijo está cogiendo a su bebe y abrazándolo como si fuese a desaparecer.

-Que no lo demostrara no quiere decir que no lo hiciera simplemente que lo hizo en silencio para dejar su orgullo intacto.-dijo como explicación Eri.

-No Eri te equivocas estuvieron infinidad de veces a punto de matarse entre ellos el lo desprecia por su origen, por ser un hanyou un despreciable hibrido como dice el.

-Kagome te has parado a pensar ¿Por qué no se mataron?-dijo esta ahora dejando mas desconcertados a los allí presentes.-No han terminado de matarse en todas esas ocasiones por que el llamado de la sangre se los impide, además el lo cuido en silencio, y le proclamaba desprecio como una manera que si hiciera más fuerte por su condición de hibrido, era una manera de estar juntos sin perder su orgullo justo cuidándolo como solo un hermano mayor sabe hacer.-finalizo esta, y Kagome se quedo estática pensando en todo lo que le había explicado su amiga y es que en verdad tenía sentido eso si lo analizabas, tenía mucho sentido.

…

Ante todo Gracias a todos los que me han leído y me han escrito Reviews es muy importante para mí.

Bueno pues aquí está el tercer capítulo de ¨Lazos que nos unen¨, me costó mucho trabajo este y espero que los lectores no os desilusionéis espero que sea lo que esperáis y dejadme Review please, decidme lo que os parece, si os gusta o no y si queréis que pase algo en especial lo intentare cumplir.

**Andreb1401** Gracias por tus ánimos y Reviews espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y que me sigas enviando Reviews me encantan, un abrazo.

**Higurashi** Gracias por decir que te gusta mi fic y no te preocupes que no parare de actualizar hasta que lo finalice, Inuyasha, Kagome y su hijo se encontraran pero todo a su tiempo, no podría ser tan cruel créeme, a lo de si es la reencarnación de su abuelo no te puedo contestar pero se irá viendo el por qué es un yokai y por qué se parecen tanto, bueno un saludo y sigue escribiendo Reviews please me encantan.

**Sakura R** Agradecida con tus halagos como siempre y es que te tengo que dar las gracias por no dejar de comentar y sigue haciéndolo de verdad me encanta que lo hagas, gracias por decirme que estoy haciendo un trabajo increíble y que será una fantástica historia y es que eso espero la verdad, no me gustaría decepcionar a nadie, bueno un abrazo y beso grande y no dejes los reviews please me emocionan.

**rya16** No te preocupes la continuare no me gusta dejar los fic por la mitad.

**MauAnimesInu****-Ranma** Gracias por tu Review y decirme que te encanto mi historia no te preocupes la continuare y de vez en cuando mándame tus Reviews con tus opiniones y sugerencias, un saludo.

**hikari1992** Gracias por decir que te encanto y que es una pasada me encanta que a la gente le guste mis historias es algo que me llena, espero que este capítulo tranquilice un poco tu intriga aunque no revela mucho hay algunas pistas, bueno espero no haberte decepcionado y que te haya gustado y con ansias espero que me digas tu opinión un saludo.


	4. Chapter 4 Descubrimientos

**Descubrimientos.**

Pasaban las semanas, los meses y los años, y nadie averiguaba nada aparte de lo que ya sabían, donde más información encontraban era en la red, ya que el setenta por ciento de lo que decían las leyendas eran cierto, pero no encontraban el por qué de una humana y un hanyou podía nacer un yokai y es que eso era imposible, también encontraron que el apellido Higurashi venia del norte de Japón y la pista de los Taisho se perdía con Inuyasha y Sesshomaru eso fue una cosa que le preocupo a Kagome, el porqué su hijo y ella no salían, eso que quería decir ¿Que nunca volverían a estar juntos? No, eso no podía ser cierto, ella y su hijo volverían tarde o temprano de eso estaba segura, aunque ya empezaba a perder las esperanzas habían pasado trece años y medio y nada habían conseguido averiguar muy pocas cosas, hace seis años que trabajaba como historiadora por su cuenta, rescribía leyendas de la era Feudal además de escribir artículos pero siempre con un nombre falso y sin mostrarse físicamente ya que si desaparecía algún día ella y su hijo no quería que su madre, abuelo, hermano o amigas tuvieran que dar explicaciones de mas, otra cosa que no podían averiguar es como Kagome tenía un aspecto de una chica de veintidós años mientras que ella tenía treinta es como si su crecimiento hubiese parado, y es Eri desde ese día que vio como a su amiga le cambiaba el color de ojos de un marrón chocolate a un azul zafiro empezó a investigar por su cuenta además de que esta no envejecía, y sus resultados siempre daban a lo mismo sangre yokai corrían por las venas de su amiga y bastantes para ser más exactos y esta ya creía que tenia suficiente información para hablar con todos y decir que había averiguado así que tras pensarlo mucho había decidido que ese sábado sería un buen momento para una reunión de todos y exponer lo que sabía, y ahí se encontraba subiendo las grandes escaleras del templo de su amiga, cuando llego arriba se dirigió directamente hacia la casa y a su vez hacia el salón, sabiendo perfectamente donde estarían todos acertando en la sospecha el primero en hablar y llegar fue su hermoso sobrino.

-Tía Eri llevamos tiempo esperándote, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué has averiguado? ¿Por qué nos has citado a todos?-El pequeño Inuno preguntaba sin parar, tan impaciente como cuando era un bebe y es que este de pequeño tenía ya poco, ya que media dos metros y a pesar de tener la cara de un niño de catorce años y medio, tenía un cuerpo de un chico de diecisiete años y sus rasgos que claramente decían que era un yokai lo hacían parecer más mayor y fiero, si no fuera por la sonrisa que había heredado de Kagome todos tendrían miedo de él.

-Inuno cariño ¿ni un beso a tu tía?-Dijo Eri sabiendo perfectamente cuál sería su respuesta, se acerco a ella y dándole un beso rápido en el moflete se sentó en el suelo al lado de todos y estos empezaron a reír por la reacción del adolescente y es que de todos era sabido que aunque siempre había tenido cariño, besos y abrazos de todos, poseía ese orgullo y timidez de la mayoría de yokais y hanyous incluyendo a su padre y tío.

-Bueno Eri ¿Que es lo que debes de contarnos que es tan importante?-dijo Kagome mirando con algo de esperanza a su amiga ya que sus esperanzas estaban ya casi pérdidas.

Eri abrió su gran bolso y empezó a sacar libros, papeles, fotocopias, dibujos y muchas cosas más que todos miraban con gran asombro, Eri miro a Naomi la madre de Kagome y esta agacho la cabeza y empezó a llorar con desesperación ahora toda la atención estaba puesta en Naomi.

-Mama ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo una Kagome preocupada porque no sabía a qué venía esa reacción.

-Kagome, yo te lo explicare.-dijo Eri muy segura mirándolo a todos.-El día que nos estuviste diciendo que te ayudásemos ¿Lo recuerdas?-la aludida asintió así que decidió continuar con su relato.-Ese día cuando te explicaba lo que era ¨El llamado de la sangre¨ te quedaste fijamente viendo y, tus ojos cambiaron del marrón chocolate a un azul zafiro además de que una corriente fría recorrió mi columna, en ese momento empecé a investigar para averiguar el porqué de ese cambio, primero encontré que hay unos yokais que poseen poderes de hielo y que son bellas gatas, pero eso no encajaba como ibas a ser tu una yokai si tus padres eran humanos ¿No? Y entonces fue donde empecé a investigar sobre ellos y entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que no había ningún Higurashi en el siglo XXI ni abuelos ni tíos ni nada y con el nombre de Hayate solo había una leyenda de un yokai gato que se enamora de una bella sacerdotisa y tienen dos niños que nunca más pueden ver después del día del nacimiento de su segundo hijo, su hija mayor la llamo Kagome y su hijo menor lo llamo Sota, la historia cuenta que ella utiliza todos sus poderes para sellar el youki de su hija que sorprendentemente es yokai ya que ha heredado más sangre yokai, casi el noventaisiete porciento dejando solo un tres por ciento para la humana y ya no se supo mas de ellos solo que el rey yokai reino solo sin buscar una compañera, decidió gobernar las tierras del Norte sin ninguna compañera porque si no tenía a su sacerdotisa e hijos no quería a mas nadie.-Finalizo el relato sacando un dibujo en el que se podía apreciar un bello joven con cabellos azabaches, ojos azul zafiro, una sonrisa preciosa en la que se podía apreciar dos lindos colmillos, un porte elegante y orgulloso además de una marca en su frente de un rayo azul cielo, al lado suya se podía apreciar a una mujer humana con el pelo castaño y rizado, con una sonrisa de ángel, los ojos chocolates, su mirada estaba posada al igual que la del hombre a un bultito que había entre sus brazos, era una bebe con ojos y cabello como el hombre y la misma marca en la frente al igual que los colmillos pero esa bella sonrisa era la misma que la de la mujer como un ángel y fue entonces cuando se dieron todos cuentas que esa pintura eran Naomi, Hayate y Kagome de bebe era una foto familiar, Kagome se quedo estática en el lugar sin saber que decir.

-Mama… Dime que no es verdad…-dijo Kagome desconcertada, entonces fue cuando su hijo se dio cuenta de que el youki al igual que el aura purificadora aumentaba y a pesar del dolor que le causaba el aura purificadora se acerco y la abrazo aferrándose a ella.

-Mama… tranquilízate… me ha…ces daño…-dijo este con dificultad y entonces fue cuando Kagome relajo la energía purificadora pero esta vez no era igual su youki había aumentado demasiado y estando el youki de su hijo tan cerca se rompió el sello, pudiéndose ver, una bella mujer de cabello negro como el ébano suelto por su espalda liso como una cascada, llegando este hasta mitad de las caderas, sus ojos eran zafiros brillantes, en sus manos habían crecido garras al igual que sus colmillos habían crecido y en su frente apareció un rayo celeste, su hijo se separo y la miro con asombro por que si su madre era hermosa antes de esto ahora no tenia comparación.-Mama, eres… hermosa.

Esta se miro las garras, y mirando a su hijo le contesto con una calma y una tranquilidad que hace unos segundos no poseía.-Quieres decir que antes no era hermosa.-le sonrió con una sonrisa burlona que lo eclipso, era cierto que su madre siempre había sido hermosa pero es que ahora parecía una diosa.

-Mama sabes que no quise decir eso.

-Lo sé, cariño.-respondió la miko con una sonrisa.

-Hijos, papa os lo debía de ocultar.-dijo Naomi mirando hacia abajo.-El día que cumplí quince años baje de mi habitación para ir a clases y cuando salí de casa vi a un joven al lado de Goshimboku, me acerque a el puesto que este era extraño poseía una ropa que no era de nuestra época, además de tener una espada armadura y el pelo demasiado largo, pero cuando me acercaba a él este me hablo sin mirarme.

**FLASHBACK**

-¿Qué siglo es?-dijo el desconocido mirando hacia el Goshimboku.

-Siglo XX.-dijo la joven con el pelo castaño.

-Este es Goshimboku el árbol sagrado.-dijo el enigmático hombre sin todavía mirar a la chica que estaba deseando de saber quién era ese hombre.

-Sí, así es, mi padre dice que es el árbol de las épocas.-dijo la chiquilla poniéndose al lado del hombre y mirando hacia la misma dirección que este miraba.

-Tu padre es un hombre sabio, y no sabe cuánta razón tiene.-cuando finalizo la frase la miro y sus ojos se conectaron marrón junto a zafiro, en ese preciso momento se enamoraron, empezando así una relación amorosa a escondidas ella viajaba al pasado al igual que el al presente, mas de dos años de relación y ella se entrego a él cómo su compañera de vida y al poco tiempo de eso se dieron cuenta que ella esperaba un bebe, así que decidieron decírselo al padre de ella pero ocultándole la verdadera identidad de él y así lo hicieron, cuando la niña nació se dieron cuenta de que esta era yokai como se la iban a enseñar a su padre, entonces fue cuando fueron a visitar a la sacerdotisa Midoriko que les ayudo a que la niña se ocultara a través de una pulsera y así fue, cada vez que atravesaban el pozo para ver a su padre ella ocultaba el youki de Hayate y a su pequeña le ponía la pulsera los años pasaban y el yokai del norte vivía con su pequeña y su mujer en su palacio, Naomi se había hecho muy amiga de Midoriko la sacerdotisa más poderosa de ese entonces.

Un día estaban las dos mujeres paseando por los jardines de palacio, la reina del norte se acariciaba su abultada barriga de embarazada y es que esperaba a su segundo hijo en un par de meses lo tendría en sus brazos, pero la gran miko legendaria paro su paso y miro a su amiga a los ojos.

-Naomi, me debes de escuchar con atención.-decía está nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa Midoriko?

Esta le cogió las manos y la miro a los ojos.-Naomi me debes de prometer que si algún día quedas tu en el futuro y Hayate en el pasado debes sellar el Youki de Kagome y si tu bebe es yokai o hanyou también y que nadie ni ellos mismos pueden saber de donde provienen.-finalizo Midoriko.

-¿Por qué me dices eso? Eso no pasara.

-Prométemelo Naomi.-dijo la miko creadora de la perla ahora mirando a su amiga a los ojos con suplica, esta sin saber por qué asintió y le contesto lo que días después se arrepentiría en el alma.

-Te lo prometo, Midoriko.-finalizo esta.

Y días después tuve a Sota, lo tuve en la actualidad, Hayate estaba conmigo en el hospital y se fue a decirles a sus súbditos que ya había nacido su cachorro y que este era un niño pero nunca volvió y yo tras días intentando traspasar el pozo, decidí que era el momento de hacer lo que mi amiga Midoriko me pidió, selle los poderes de mi hija ya que mi hijo había nacido totalmente humano y nunca nadie supo lo que paso ni la verdadera procedencia de mis hijos.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando a Naomi que tenia la pintura en la mano y acariciaba la figura del hombre con el pulgar, mientras una sonrisa dibujaba su boca y lagrimas resbalan por sus mejillas.

-Eso quiere decir que… ¿Soy más vieja que Inuyasha?-dijo Kagome con cara de espanto, a lo que su madre contesto con una sonrisa y acercándose a ella la abrazo y después la miro a los ojos para contestarle con la mayor de las dulzuras y con un toque de diversión.

-Eres menor que Sesshomaru y mayor que Inuyasha.-dijo esta para ver la cara de desconcierto y horror en su hija, y tras eso continuo para aclararle.-Yo conocí al gran general perro Inu no Taisho en una fiesta que hizo tu padre en honor a nuestro matrimonio y a esta vino con Irasue y Sesshomaru me callo muy bien y fuimos grandes amigos y a los cinco años supimos que esperaba un cachorro pero de Izayoi una princesa humana que tuvimos el honor de conocer al igual que a su hijo nosotros cuidamos de ellos después de que Inuno muriera pero no lo pude ver mucho ya que cinco años después se sello el pozo y no supe más de él hasta que tu lo trajiste en ese momento me sentí tan feliz y más cuando vi que acabaríais juntos.

-Mama que vieja eres, más que papa.-dijo Inuno riendo por la cara que ponía su madre, pero de un momento a otro noto como algo se le enrollaba en el brazo y eso era un látigo como el que hacia el pero este era de hielo eso le sorprendió a todos menos a su madre.

-Ese es uno de tus poderes pequeña.-dijo está riendo por la cara de asombro que ponían todos.

-Joder abuela algo más que debamos de saber.-dijo el adolescente mirando a su abuela.

-Pues si mi niño que eres igual al general perro, tu parecido es asombroso.-dijo su abuela con orgullo a lo que el adolescente se sonrojo.

-Bueno, y por el pozo se volvió a sellar entonces si la época real de ellos es el pasado no el presente.-pregunto Ayumi desconcertada.

-Eso no lo sé, es extraño y es lo que no tiene explicación para mi desde hace catorce años y medio.-dijo Naomi.

**Bueno pues aquí el cuarto capítulo de ¨Lazos que nos unen¨ y antes que nada decir que e creado un grupo en Facebook que se llama¨ Inuyasha fanfic¨ por si queréis uniros.**

**Ante todo gracias a todos los que me leen y les pediría que me comentaran ya que eso me ayuda mucho, además de que acepto todo tipo de críticas o sugerencias, si os gustaría que pasase algo decídmelo e intentare que se cumpla.**

**Gracias a los que me comentan, de verdad que gracias me ayudan y motivan a escribir y lo siento por haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero es que de verdad que no me salían las palabras pero bueno aquí esta decidme lo que os parece saludos.**

**rya16**** Gracias por tu review y por decirme que te encanto, a mi si que me encanta que me comentes.**

**Sakura R**** Gracias por tus Reviews por comentarme en todo lo que escribo de verdad no sabes cuan agradecida estoy contigo, decirte que ya hice el grupo en facebook este se llama ¨Inuyasha fanfic¨ espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y gracias por seguir comentándome y apoyándome y decir que te encanta como escribo un abrazo grande.**

**Hikari1992**** Gracias por decir que es un gran fic y lo siento por la tardanza intentare actualizar en el menor tiempo posible y espero que te guste saludos.**

**ailynpatricia67**** Pues espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y sino házmelo saber un saludo y espero que te haya gustado.**

**setsuna17**** No queda mucho para que se vea quizás en el siguiente capítulo o en el otro todavía no estoy segura Un saludo y gracias por comentar espero que te halla gustado.**

**andreb1401**** Me alegro que el capitulo anterior te gustara espero que este también te guste muchísimo y que lo hallas disfrutado, gracias por tu comentario y no dejes de comentarme un saludo.**


	5. Chapter 5 El regreso

**EL REGRESO**

La azabache andaba por las calles de Japón en dirección al templo Higurashi su casa desde niña, iba bastante rápido ya que ese día cumplía su pequeño quince años, aunque llamarlo su pequeño no era lo más apropiado ya que su hijo medía un metro noventa desde que cumplió los trece y la verdad que eso era un problema ya que llamaba demasiado la atención para su edad esa altura y musculatura era irreal y es que estaba tan desarrollado como un chico de veinte años, de hecho parecían hermanos más que madre e hijo, pero lo importante era llegar rápido a su casa, había salido temprano en busca de Totosai muy temprano, y si Totosai seguía vivo de hecho él fue quien la encontró para darle un arma parecida a tessaiga para su hijo dijo que llevaba siglos con él y que ahora fue que sintió la fuerza de su hijo y ella había decidido dársela el día de su cumpleaños, a ella al principio le extraño que el herrero que había conocido quinientos años en el pasado siguiera vivo y que su amado no lo hiciese pero tras la tristeza inicial decidió pensar en el arma de su niño y en la de ella misma porque a ella le dio un arma parecida pero que poseía ambos poderes tanto los purificadores como los demoniacos.

Por fin llego al templo, entro en la casa y ya había comenzado la fiesta su madre dándole muchos besos a su niño el abuelo llorando de la emoción Sota que ya tenía veinticinco años sonreía a su sobrino con alegría y mis tres amigas reían y comían los aperitivos que había hecho mi madre, entonces mi pequeño demonio me vio y se le ilumino el rostro y se fue corriendo hacia mí me cogió en brazos y empezó a darme vueltas.

-Mama un día como hoy conociste a papa.-dijo mi hijo sonriendo y es que cabe destacar que nació el día de mi cumpleaños, el día que cumplía dieciséis pero hasta que lo vi en mis brazos con esos ojos dorados y la enfermera me pregunto que día era no me di cuenta en ningún momento hasta que dijeron que era 15 de septiembre del 2000 fue cuando me di cuenta que mi niño nació el mismo día que cumplía dieciséis años y el mismo día que hacía un año que conocí a su padre, y cada vez que nos acostábamos a dormir le contaba aquella historia que parecía tan lejana como los siglos que nos separaban.

-Si cariño hoy hace dieciséis años que conocí a el tonto de tu padre.-dijo la chica con una sonrisa nostálgica y el mismo sentimiento se poso en sus ojos ahora azul zafiro.

Fue un almuerzo divertido con todos reunidos, comieron Ramen y es que al pequeño Inuno le encantaba el ramen clara evidencia que era el hijo de Inuyasha tras eso y unas risas llego el momento del pastel de chocolate que era el favorito de madre e hijo que soplaron las velas con gusto en un lado de la tarta se podía apreciar quince y en el otro treinta y uno, y ya llego el momento esperado de la peli negra darle el regalo a su pequeño.

-Inuno ¿Recuerdas que hace unos días vine con una espada para mí que era muy parecida a Tessaiga?-dijo la mujer con los ojos iluminados.

-Si mama lo recuerdo dijiste que te la entrego el viejo herrero amigo del abuelo.-dijo el niño de ojos dorados recordando que hace unos días su madre le había explicado que su espada se parecía mucho a la de su padre pero que esta poseía poderes purificadores también y que fue forjada por el mismo herrero que hizo el gran colmillo de acero de su padre, salió de sus pensamientos cuando su madre continuo hablándole.

-Pues Totosai no solo me dio una catana para mi si no que me dio dos una para mí y otra para ti.-dijo está con emoción sacando de detrás suyo una catana que estaba tras de ella metida en una vaina, la yokai miko vio como a su hijo se le iluminaban los ojos y veía aquella catana como si fuese algo digno de un dios y se lo regalasen a él, cuando la cogió entre sus manos temblaba pero decidido la cogió con su mano derecha por el mango y con su mano izquierda por la vaina y así la desenvaino encontrándose con una espada enorme como el gran colmillo de acero Kagome tras ver eso salió de la habitación sin que nadie lo notara y es que algo bueno debía de tener el ser una miko yokai, su dirección fue el pozo, cuando entro a la habitación del pozo se dirigió a este y como años atrás acaricio la madera del borde y en sus mejillas resbalaban lagrimas que salían directamente de sus ojos, esos ojos que eran un profundo mar.

-Inuyasha… ven a mí.-decía la azabache en un susurro, lo decía como años atrás había suplicado que su amado hanyou fuera a buscarla, a ella y a su bebe que crecía en su vientre, ahora suplicaba porque viniera a por ella y su hijo adolescente, y es que ya no podía soportar más, el ansia de su hijo en conocer a su padre y menos cuando su pobre hijo la miraba con lastima o cuando iba al árbol sagrado a pedirle a su padre que fuese a buscarlos que su madre lo necesitaba, no podía ver más a su madre, abuelo, hermano y amigas mirándola con cara de lastima, era horrible que sintieran lastima de mi y de mi hijo odiaba ese sentimiento, yo sabía que ese sentimiento venia provocado por qué me querían pero no dejaba de ser odioso el hecho de ese sentimiento.

Continuo ahí derramando lágrimas mientras que sus manos con garras acariciaban el borde de aquel viejo pozo que ya no poseía ningún poder como antaño y eso realmente era lo que odiaba que la magia se hubiese ido como si eso nunca hubiera pasado, como si todo lo que sucedió hace dieciséis años solo hubiera pasado en su imaginación, cerró los ojos con fuerza al igual que agarro el pozo, se dio la vuelta con la intención de irse pero alguien la arrastro hacia dentro del pozo sin poder hacer nada vio como ella estaba traspasando el pozo como años atrás noto como la magia que siempre lo había rodeado volvía y la envolvía en esta.

….

Inuno se encontraba en el salón riendo y hablando con sus abuelos y tíos hasta que escucho un chillido de su madre que procedía de a fuera de la casa, este alarmado miro a todos lados buscando a su madre, y que lo que había oído fuera un error pero se dio cuenta de que esta no estaba ahí y desde hacia tiempo ya que su aroma casi se había extinguido de aquella habitación así que sin tiempo que perder cogió su arma y la de su madre y con una cuerda se la ato a la espalda, todos veían los movimientos que hacia Inuno sin entender el por qué ya que tras eso se dirigió hacia un armario de la cocina y cogió una vieja mochila amarilla que dentro contenía todo lo que le haría falta en la era antigua y es que su madre durante esos quince años revisaba la maleta cada tres días por si tenía que meter algo o sacar algo pensando en que debía de estar lista para cualquier momento y este había llegado cuando todos le vieron coger la maleta sonrieron sabiendo que había llegado el momento de la despedida, todos lo abrazaron menos dos personas y es que Sota y Naomi corrieron a la habitación de Kagome y de una caja saco algo que era para aquel día tan especial para sus dos seres queridos.

-Inuno.-llamo su abuela con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y con amenaza de ser derramadas, pero con una sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro, se acerco a el y tras besarle en la mejilla, dirigió sus labios hacia la oreja puntiaguda para susurrarle de una manera maternal.- Dile a tu padre que los cuide sino se las verá conmigo…. Y si no te importa Inuno cuando veas a tu abuelo… Dale esta carta de mi parte y dile que lo amo, y ser felices os lo merecéis.-finalizo Naomi para que después su tío Sota se acercara a él.

-Inuno, a pesar de ser mas alto y fuerte eres mi pequeño sobrino y aunque no te guste oírlo porque eres tan orgulloso como tu padre, te quiero y esto es para que te lo pongas y vallas a la época antigua con el ya que tu madre lo quiere así y como no está ella te lo digo yo.-dijo su tío sonriéndole y enseñándole una vestimenta blanca y dibujos en azul oscuro digna de un príncipe de la era antigua, entro al baño con rapidez y tras vestirse con aquella ropa que le quedaba a la perfección salió con las espadas suya y de su madre a la cintura, todos lo miraban y es que todo el cuerpo de ese chico desprendía elegancia, orgullo y fuerza.

Todos lo habían acompañado al pozo donde sería la última vez que los vería, los miro a todos uno por uno, en los rostros de aquellos con los que se había criado había lagrimas pero en sus bocas había una sonrisa de felicidad de saber que por fin él y su madre se reunirían con su padre así que sin más mostro por última vez su sonrisa y mirándolos susurro pero con suficiente volumen para que todos le hubieran escuchado.

-Os quiero.

Y sin más salto dentro del pozo dejando ver como ultima visión a todos sus familiares la cola de caballo de pelos plateados como la luna.

-Adiós Inuno, Kagome sed felices.-dijo Naomi con una sonrisa porque a pesar de la pena que sentía por que no iba ver más a su adorada hija y nieto sabría que estarían bien con el hijo de su amigo el Gran general perro.

Inuno sentía una sensación rara nunca había sentido nada igual aunque también cabía destacar que nunca había viajado a través del pozo esta era la primera vez, cuando llego al final del pozo miro hacia arriba y pudo ver el cielo azul, pudo oler las flores que seguro se encontraban a su alrededor, podía oler el aire puro y fresco que en Tokio nunca pudo oler ya que el ambiente estaba contaminado, de repente paro de pensar ya que le vino un olor demasiado conocido para su gusto y eran a sal en la piel de mi madre el agua salada, eso le hizo dar un salto para encontrarse a su madre arrodillada en el suelo y con la mano apoyada en una catana, pero es que no era posible el llevaba la catana de su madre y suya entonces de quien era esa que era idéntica a las su… pero no termino ya que en el acto supo que era de su padre esa era tessaiga, colmillo de acero pero si la espada estaba aquí donde estaba su padre entonces entendió por que su madre lloraba su padre había muerto, pero ¿Cómo? No podía ser, como iba a estar mi padre muerto el gran medio demonio Inuyasha hijo del Gran Inu no Taisho y hermano de Gran Sesshomaru Taisho muerto como era eso posible, no me lo podía creer no definitivamente me negaba a creerlo, así que cogí a mi madre la puse de pie y la apoye en mi la cogí de la mano se la puse encima del mango de Tessaiga junto a la mía, entonces la espada soltó una explosión de poder envolviéndolo a los dos dentro de ella como una barrera protectora en lo que podían sentir a un tercer ser con ellos y era una figura igual a la del adolescente pero esta era más madura.

-Abuelo ¿Llegamos tarde?-dijo el adolescente mirando a la figura igual que el.

-Solo te puedo decir que todo se solucionara.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estás aquí si tu estas muerto?-Dijo Kagome mirando al que hubiera sido su suegro y al que fue muy amigo de su madre.

-Mi pequeña nuera desde pequeña fuiste curiosa, dulce y directa y es una de las cosas que siempre me encantaron de ti y si estoy muerto pero Tessaiga sintió vuestra aura de tristeza y me llamo para estar aquí con ustedes un rato y ya cumplí así que me voy.- y tras dedicarle una sonrisa a ambos desapareció al igual que la barrera que les permitió apreciar como un hombre con el pelo plateado como la luna y recogido en una cola en lo alto de su cabeza, de ojos dorados y traje rojo con grandes armaduras en el pecho y hombros, los miraba con desconfianza y odio como si les hubiese traicionado, pero aquellos dos los miraban como si fuese un dios, ya que ahí se encontraba aquel ser con el que tanta ansia tenían de ver, aquel sueño que se repetía pero nunca se cumplía ahí estaba… Inuyasha, pero lo que no se esperaban iba a ser su reacción.

-¿Quién sois ustedes? ¿Y cómo se atreven a tocar a Tessaiga?-dijo aquel medio demonio, pero Kagome se dio cuenta el ya no era un medio demonio, era un demonio completo.

-Inuyasha…-consiguió decir la azabache que no podía creerse lo guapo y atractivo que se veía como yokai y lo que había cambiado en quince años, en cambio el dato de que no sabía quién era no importo demasiado ya que lo único que le apetecía era observarlo.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Y ¿Cómo pudiste tocar a tessaiga solo me acepta a mí y a mi compañera?-dijo serio mirando a la mujer y al hombre que todavía tocaban su espada, hasta que se dio cuenta que esa que estaba ahí era su Kagome aunque su apariencia fuera distinta, se fijo bien y vio que sus ojos eran azul zafiro, su pelo más largo negro y brillante además de que sus rizos habían desaparecido para hacer una melena lisa y que caía por su espalda como una cascada, su figura era más definida haciéndola más hermosa en sus bellas y suaves manos habían aparecido garras y en su boca había colmillos, además de que en su frente había un rallo celeste, no sabía cómo pero ahora Kagome era una yokai pero cuando vio que ese hombre estaba a su lado su youki aumento no se podía creer que lo hubiera cambiado por otro inuyokai el que la había esperado durante quince años y medio.

-Kagome… Me has traicionado con ese…-dijo el antiguo hanyou mirando de manera despectiva a su hijo.

-Inuyasha no él es…-dijo Kagome preocupada porque veía que el youki de este crecía sin poderse controlar.

-No quiero saber quién es ya que lo matare, tú eres mía, mi hembra, mi mujer.-dijo este tras ir corriendo tras Inuno para atacarlo, y este no atacaba solo se defendía aunque le había enfurecido como le había hablado a su madre y a él, lo entendía puesto que pensaba que él le había quitado a su mujer pero eso no tenía sentido ya que el poseía el olor de ellos dos mezclados estaba claro que era su hijo pero el tonto de su padre el odio lo había cegado y no prestaba atención a sus demás sentidos.

-Padre me vas a hacer daño.-dijo Inuno cosa que dejo al peli plata mayor desconcertado y asustado miro a Kagome para esperar una afirmación o negación pero la cara de enfado dirigida a el le convención de lo que le había dicho el era verdad ya ahora que se lo había dicho el aroma tanto como el parecido eran de ellos…

**Bueno pues aquí el quinto capítulo de ¨Lazos que nos unen¨ espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que lo hayan disfrutado, volver a comentar que he abierto un grupo en facebook con el nombre de ¨Inuyasha Sesshomaru fanfic¨ como imagen principal tiene un puño hacia arriba.**

**Bueno decir que comenten que acepto críticas y sugerencias un beso e intentare volver actualizar entre mañana y domingo un beso y que hayan disfrutado de la lectura.**

**rya16****Gracias por seguir comentando y decir que siga así, espero que este capítulo te guste y que me lo sigas haciendo saber a través de tus reviews un besazo y espero que hallas disfrutado el capitulo.**

**Yuli****Pues decirte que gracias por comentar por decir que mi fic es bueno y asegurarte que lo terminare de eso puedes estar segura **** Me encanta que te haya gustado y espero con ansias que este te haya gustado tanto o más y que me lo hagas saber un gran saludo y espero que sigas escribiendo Reviews.**

**hikari1992 ****Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo y te rieras bueno y espero que este capítulo también te guste espero tu Reviews alagándome o tirándome tomates jajaja aunque espero que sea lo primero un saludo.**

**Sakura R**** Me alegra gran amiga (si te molesta que te llame así házmelo saber ¿Vale?) haberte sorprendido ya que era uno de mis objetivos que no se sepa en ningún momento lo que va a pasar en la historia, me alegra y emociona que me digas que te adentras tanto a mi historia y que te encanta como escribo eso para mí es lo mas ya que aspiro a ser escritora, y gracias por decirme que siga así que mi trabajo es increíble gracias de verdad, y decirte que el grupo de facebook ¨Inuyasha Sesshomaru fanfic¨ además el icono es un puño levantado y cuando entras en la página principal es la misma foto de este fic bueno te espero en el grupo que este capítulo te haya gustado y que me lo hagas saber please bueno un beso y abrazo grande y gracias por seguir mandándome reviews y no dejes de hacerlo por favor.**

**juliopalomares61**** Me alegro que te halla parecido interesante y que te haya gustado el capitulo un saludo y espero que me digas si te gusto a través de un Review.**


	6. Chapter 6 Encuentros

**Encuentros**

El inuyokai se quedo mirando a la mujer y el chico que estaba a su lado desde hacia media hora que no abría la boca y es que se había quedado impresionado y asustado, ¿Cómo que tenía un hijo de quince años?, además ¿Cómo era que Kagome era una yokai? Nada de eso tenía sentido y la mirada de enfado que tenía su compañera hacia el no ayudaba en nada mas bien lo hacía temblar como hacia quince años y medio atrás, como era posible que esa mujer le hiciera temblar más que todo un ejército de yokais, en ese momento salió de sus pensamientos ya que la melodiosa voz de su hembra requería su atención y más le valía no cabrearla más.

-Inuyashaaaaaa…-chillo la azabache más que cabreada con su compañero y es que quince años y medio deseando verlo echándolo de menos rezándole a kami para volver a verlo y estar con el por la eternidad y ahora hacia eso, primero no la reconocía, le decía traidora y después por poco mata a su hijo pero que le pasaba al tonto de Inuyasha es que no tenía claro a quien se parecía su hijo, o el olor que desprendía este que era claramente el de ellos.

-Ahí mujer no chilles, veo que aunque seas yokai y tengas los sentidos más desarrollados sigues siendo igual de chillona.-dijo el imprudente yokai pero tarde se dio cuenta, cuando miro a Kagome a esta le temblaba la ceja y los ojos los tenia fijos en él y sabía perfectamente lo que venía luego algo que había ansiado escuchar pero que ahora se arrepentía de haberlo ansiado tanto.

-Inuyasha…. SIENTATE, SIENTATE estúpido engreído nunca aprenderás SIENTATE y yo preocupada por ti estúpido perro SIENTATE SIENTATEEEE…-y tras ese espectáculo tan desastroso salió volando hecha una bola de luz de aquel lugar sin prestar atención como estaba el yokai.

Inuno miraba la figura roja de su padre hundida en la tierra y maldiciendo esa palabra y ese rosario, realmente la imagen había sido impactante y graciosa a la vez, y es que ver a su madre tan afectada le había impactado ya que nunca la había visto perder los papeles ni que llegara su cabreo a ese nivel como lo había hecho con su padre en menos de cinco minutos, y es que parecían juntos como una bomba a punto de explotar, cuando vio que el conjuro perdía su efecto se acerco a la figura que era su padre y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantar este miro hacia arriba hacia aquellos orbes dorados que eran igual a los suyos y se levanto sin la ayuda del que se suponía que era su hijo, lo miro todavía con recelo ya que aunque todas las evidencias apuntaban a que era su cachorro no lo podía asimilar el que tuviera un cachorro ni más ni menos que adolescente y al que solo le sacaba diez centímetros y es que el tras haberse convertido en un yokai había crecido diez centímetros además de que sus uñas y colmillos se alargaron, las marcas moradas en sus mejillas en forma de rallos, sus orejas caninas desaparecieron y aparecieron las orejas puntiagudas que poseían los yokais, además de que sus facciones se habían marcado haciéndolo más atractivo y dos grandes estolas salían de sus hombros igual a la de su hijo, y sus musculatura ahora era muy desarrollada eso no solo era debido a su transformación y es que haber batallado durante dieciséis años sin parar había ayudado en algo.

-¿Eres mi hijo?-es lo único que el ojidorado supo decirle a aquel chico que en frente suya estaba mirándolo con detenimiento y curiosidad.

-Sí, si tú eres el Gran hanyou Inuyasha Taisho, hijo del Gran General perro Inu no Taisho y la princesa Izayoi y el hermano del Gran Sesshomaru Taisho Lord de las Tierras del Oeste.-dijo este como respuesta diciendo cada nombre con orgullo y admiración sin apartar ni un segundo la mirada de aquel.

Inuyasha se quedo en silencio mirando a aquel joven que lo miraba con fuerza en esos ojos tan iguales a los suyos, la herencia Taisho.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo Inuyasha sin apartar la mirada del que acababa de descubrir que era su primogénito.

-Pues mama cuando nací me puso el nombre de mi abuelo porque dice que soy igual que él, dice que me vio cuando nací y era igual al Gran general perro y como era así me puso el nombre de él en su honor.-respondió el chico mirando a su padre con alegría.

-Kagome te llamo como… mi padre…-dijo el mayor con confusión en su mirada y es que no se lo podía creer como aquella chica lo sorprendía siempre, y es que le había puesto el nombre de su padre en vez de otro cualquiera que le gustara es increíble, su mujer era increíble.

-Si, además llevo tu apellido, el abuelo me conto que nací al lado del pozo por petición de mi madre y que cuando nací le preguntaron a mama como me llamaría y ella orgullosa dijo que Inuno el abuelo emocionado dijo que era un nombre fantástico Inuno Higurashi pero entonces mama le miro de esa manera que haría temblar a un ejército de yokais y le dijo que no que aunque tú no estuvieses yo me llamaría Inu no Taisho con el apellido de mi padre.-finalizo el chico con una sonrisa todavía viendo la cara de su abuelo cuando le contaba la escalofriante mirada de su madre, esa cara de terror del abuelo no se le olvidaría jamás.

Inuyasha se quedo pensativo y contento de que su Kagome no se hubiera olvidado de el entonces sintió el peso de lo que le había dicho y de lo que la había acusado, el no había tenido derecho a decirle todo aquello a su compañera pero es que los celos le habían cegado el solo pensar que era de otro que no fuera de el era una horrible pesadilla pero bueno ya sabía la verdad así que se dispuso a ir por su compañera pero antes de poder hacer nada su hijo lo paro.

-Papa déjala ella debe pensar y tranquilizarse.-le dijo su hijo sabiendo cómo estaba en su marca del hombro la sentía perdida.

-Pero debo hablar con ella pedirle perdón, no debería de haberle hablado así…

-En eso padre estamos de acuerdo pero ahora mismo siento que está perdida y debe tranquilizarse llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando este día.

-¿Cómo es que la sientes?-dijo Inuyasha muy desconcertado.

-La marca de compañeros de vida cuando tienen hijos deben de marcar en ese mismo lugar y así sentir al cachorro en todo momento y al igual al contrario.-dijo esto último destapándose la parte superior de su ropa para enseñarle la marca que tenía en el hombro izquierdo.

-¿Yo también lo debo de hacer?-pregunto confuso ya que de eso no sabía nada él.

-Si quieres…-dijo Inuno con tranquilidad porque no quería presionarlo aunque el ansiaba hablar con su padre sin parar y luchar con él entendía el hecho de que él se acababa de enterar que tenía un hijo mientras que el llevaba quince años sabiéndolo.

-Y ¿Donde la tengo que hacer?-dijo el Inuyokai inseguro pero con la certeza de que algo dentro de el le decía que lo hiciera que era su hijo y al igual que su compañera lo sentía el debía sentirlo.

-Encima de la que tengo…-dijo el chico con alegría el pensar que su padre lo había aceptado ya que por unos momentos tuvo miedo de que no lo quisiera y lo rechazara pero este le sorprendió se acerco a él despacio pero con pasos muy seguros bajo su boca hasta donde se encontraba la marca de los dientes de su madre ya cicatrizada por el tiempo y clavo los colmillos con veneno en esa marca cuando finalizo le dio un lengüetazo para que cicatrizara antes, después de eso se retiro y se puso delante de él, se quedaron unos minutos perdidos en sus propios pensamientos hasta que Inuyasha lo miro y decidió hablar.

-Bueno tu madre te conto…

Inuno no le dejo terminar ya que termino la frase con el entusiasmo y la alegría de su hembra cosa que alegro al antiguo hanyou.

-Si mama me lo conto todo sobre como os conocisteis en Goshimboku, Naraku, la perla de shikon no Tama, Kikyo, los tíos Miroku, Sango, Koga, Ayame y Sesshomaru además de mi hermano Shippo…

-Ese lobo sarnoso no es tu tío…-dijo el Inu mayor muy cabreado y más cuando su hijo empezó a reír sin parar.- ¿De qué te ríes niño?-le pregunto con su ceja derecha temblando, su hijo continuo riendo unos minutos más de sus ojos salían lagrimas de tanta risa que le había dado, hasta que al final decidió contarle el por qué de su ataque de risa.

-Pues lo que me hizo tanta gracia es que mama me dijo que tu reaccionarias así, y yo nunca la creía decía que antes de ser compañeros lo entendía pero después de haberla marcado como tuya por que ibas a tener esa reacción pero ahora me doy cuenta de que llevaba mucha razón, hasta me atrevería decir que toda.-finalizo con la explicación sin parar de reír y es que la cara que ponía su progenitor le hacia reír sin parar.

-No te rías mas ya es suficiente.-dijo Inuyasha un poco ofendido porque su hembra lo conociera tan bien maldita sea.

-Pero es que es gracioso que te conozca tan bien.-dijo este con una sonrisa permanente en su boca que al final acabo correspondiendo el Inu mayor.

-Perro sarnoso ¿Dónde está la bella Kagome? Sé que está aquí donde la escondiste.-dijo un joven lobo que apareció como por arte de magia.

Inuyasha con mala cara y un destello rojo en su mirada fue a contestar cuando una voz femenina que se acercaba por la espalda de los dos Inus le contesto con esa voz melodiosa que solo ella poseía.

-Aquí joven Koga.-dijo esta con una sonrisa, con aquella sonrisa que siempre la había caracterizado.

-Kagome pero que hermosa estas y que cambiada.-dijo el lobo cogiéndola de las manos y mirándola a los profundos ojos azul zafiro.

-Grrr.-Se escucho a los dos Inuyokai.

-Inuyasha, Inuno…-dijo esta dirigiéndole una mirada a los dos hombres de su vida que los hizo temblar para después desviar la mirada a los ojos del joven lobo que la miraba alegre.-Pues que te puedo decir Koga resulta que siempre pertenecí a esta época, mi padre es un yokai mi madre una miko y yo nací siendo yokai pero al tener que quedarme en el futuro y mis poderes yokais fueron sellados, convirtiendo en una humana normal con poderes de sacerdotisa.-le explico la chica con una sonrisa alegre.

-Bella Kagome no me puedo creer lo que me cuentas es increíble, ahora eres aun más hermosa y eso que antes era difícil ser más hermosa.-dijo el lobo mirando a su amiga a los ojos y es que aunque en un principio solo quería que fuera su mujer y estaba cegado con esa idea acabo comprendiendo que el amaba a Ayame y que aquella bella yokai que estaba delante de el amaba al perro sarnoso que estaba allí de pie observándolos con ganas de matarlo pudo oler el aroma de los demás del grupo estaban detrás de el, pero entonces Inuyasha y el chico que Kagome había llamado Inuno le gruñeron y lo estaban apuntando con una espada cada uno, Inuyasha llevaba a Tessaiga pero el chico llevaba una parecida y ahora que se fijaba y olía el ambiente se daba cuenta de que aquel chico era hijo de su amiga y de Inuyasha tras darse cuenta de este se quedo sorprendido.

-Grrr.

-Inuyasha, Inuno basta ya soy una mujer adulta y el es mi amigo así que puede hablar conmigo cuando quiera… ¿Me escuchasteis perros?-dijo Kagome muy cabreada por que aquellos tontos estaban gruñendo a Koga, ella que pensó que su hijo sería distinto, pero de tal palo tal astilla era igual a su padre.

-Mama que ese lobo no te toque.-dijo el chico muy cabreado su youki empezó a aumentar al igual que el de Inuyasha.

-Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi hembra lobo pulgoso.-dijo Inuyasha con el youki casi al límite para convertirse en un perro gigante.-Inuyasha estaba perdiendo el control y hoy en día el único que podía hacerle reaccionar era Sesshomaru y este no estaba o eso creían todos ya que este estaba escondido en los arboles, se había quedado impactado al ver a su sobrino, era idéntico a su difunto padre, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que su hermano perdía el control de su youki y él era el único que lo podría controlar así que se dirigía a el pero tres segundos después paro, vio como su cuñada iba corriendo a su hermano y lo abrazo sus ojos eran de un rojo sangre este empezó a clavarle las uñas a la azabache en los brazos y su hijo fue en dirección a hacer que su padre soltara a su madre pero Koga, Miroku, Shippo, Sango y Rin lo sostuvieron con algo de dificultad.

-Inuno tranquilízate solo tu madre y Sesshomaru son capaces de controlarlo en este estado que está a punto de perder el control.-dijo Sango con nerviosismo ya que no estaba segura de lo que había afirmado ya que Kagome llevaba más de quince años sin hacerlo además que ya no era un medio demonio haciendo que su youki fuera superior.

-Pero no ven, ¿Que le esta clavando las garras?-dijo el adolescente demasiado asustado intentando zafarse del agarre.

-No te preocupes Inuno tu madre cuando íbamos viajando era la única que lo podía controlarlo.-dijo el monje intentando tranquilizar al chico.

-Pero… yo soy un yokai al igual que él podría… además es mi padre yo debo…

-No Inuno en esto no te entrometas nosotros somos sus amigos y nunca lo pudimos controlar, de hecho cuando tu madre se fue pensamos que no habría nadie hasta que el señor Sesshomaru lo tranquilizo.-dijo Rin rezándole a Kami porque Inuyasha no le hiciera nada a Kagome.

-Inuyasha, tranquilízate mi amor…-dijo Kagome hasta que sintió unas garras incrustándose en su piel de porcelana entonces decidió hacer lo que años atrás deseaba levanto sus manos con dificultad y cogió la cara de su amado y poniéndose de puntillas susurro cerca de su boca.-Mi amor soy tuya, tu mujer, tu hembra y tu compañera llevo más de quince años esperándote, te amo.-finalizo la yokai azabache para después acercarse a su boca y besarlo como llevaba tiempo deseándolo al principio no había respuesta simplemente se le clavaron mas las garras pero segundos después el beso era correspondido, el youki disminuyo al igual que las garras dejaron de presionarla y salieron de su piel, y los ojos dorados aparecieron haciendo desaparecer esos ojos rojos y azules dejando a su lado a un Inuyasha tranquilo de que ella estuviera junto a el pero dos segundos más tarde olio la sangre ese olor metálico pero adictivo de su mujer pero esta al darse cuenta al cambio de ánimo de su Inu le miro a los ojos y hablándole tranquilamente y con una sonrisa que iluminaba todo le dijo con tranquilidad y amor en sus palabras.-No te preocupes cariño esto en una hora estará bien, te quiero.-este la abrazo como si fuese a desaparecer y es que ahora que la había recuperado a ella y a su hijo no pensaba dejarlos escapar se negaba como iba a hacer eso después de tanta espera.

-Inuyasha.-dijo Sesshomaru con frialdad en la mirada dándole a entender a su hermano pequeño que tendrían que practicar al día siguiente todo el día pero lo que hizo Kagome los dejo a todos asombrados sobre todo a su compañero y Rin que no se lo podían creer.

-Sesshomaru… Gracias por cumplir tu promesa y más por hacerme investigar sobre mí.-dijo Kagome y tras sonreírle lo abrazo muy fuerte a lo que correspondió el demonio con una sonrisa que nadie aprecio más que un espíritu que rondaba cerca y un yokai que conocía demasiado bien a aquel Inu, Kagome después de unos minutos abrazando a su cuñado se separo y le volvió a sonreír para mirar a todos sus amigos allí y es que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia con la reacción de Inuyasha y les sonrió a todos.-Chicos ya volví, me costó unos añitos pero he conseguido volver.-dijo esta con una sonrisa y tras acercarse a su hijo los miro a todos.-Pues me gustaría presentarles a mi hijo Inu no Taisho hijo de Inuyasha, sobrino de ustedes y nieto del gran comandante perro Inu no Taisho.-dijo con una sonrisa todos lo habían supuesto pero ninguno se había atrevido a hablar y vieron el orgullo que tenia Kagome al decirlo además de que su sonrisa y sus ojos podía competir con el mismo sol.

**Bueno pues aquí el capitulo por fin bueno gracias a los lectores silenciosos que no dejan Reviews y les animo a que los dejen no les cuesta ningún trabajo please y agradecer a los que toman su tiempo en escribirme Reviews. Bueno y decir que quien quiera he hecho un grupo en Facebook se llama ¨Inuyasha Sesshomaru fanfic¨ para quien quiera unirse bueno un saludo y espero que os haya gustado el capitulo.**

**julio palomares 61 ****Gracias por tus Reviews y decirte que me alegra haber ganado un fan de verdad y me gusta que te encante bueno espero que me sigas escribiendo Reviews los esperare con ansías y decirte que si tienes alguna sugerencia o critica no dudes en decírmelo un saludo y espero que te haya gustado.**

**Rya16**** Si y ya se encontró con casi todos sus amigos. Bueno gracias por tus reviews y espero que me los sigas escribiendo me encantan bueno espero que este capítulo te guste y si tienes alguna duda o quieres que pase algo en particular no dudes en decírmelo intentare cumplir las sugerencias bueno un saludo.**

**Setsuna17**** Pues va a ocurrir de todo así que sigue leyendo y escribiendo reviews me encantan, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y que me lo hagas saber y si te gustaría que pasase algo házmelo saber e intentare cumplirlo.**

**hikari 1992**** Bueno me alegro que haya sido alucinante y te haya dejado sin palabras y espero que durante el fic sea igual y que me lo digas siempre jejeje y gracias de verdad por decir que me está quedando el fic genial de verdad que si, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y que me lo hagas saber y decirte que si quieres que pase algo en particular que me lo hagas saber un saludo.**

**Sakura R**** gracias por tu reviews y es que no me cansare de decirte que me encantan amiga espero que este capítulo no te decepcione y te guste y dime tus sugerencias para poder intentar cumplirlas. Un besote grande y un saludo espero tu Reviews.**

**mechitas 123**** pues aquí la actualización espero que te haya gustado y que lo hayas disfrutado un saludo y si tienes alguna sugerencia házmelo saber y continua escribiendo reviews me encantan.**


	7. Chapter 7 Una fiesta y una gran solpresa

**Una Fiesta y una gran sorpresa.**

Todos se encontraban en la cabaña de Sango y Miroku, donde dos niñas gemelas un poco más pequeñas que Inuno y un niño pequeño correteaban, Kagome se imagino que serian los hijos de sus grandes amigos, su hermana Sango y el monje Miroku y vio que estos no habían perdido el tiempo.

Todos en aquella cabaña se miraban de unos a otros, el ambiente se podía cortar con una catana, nadie sabía que decir o como actuar y es que había tantas cosas que contar, tantas ansias para contarlo que nadie sabía por dónde empezar hasta que el monje Miroku decidió hablar.

-Bueno y señorita Kagome cuéntenos ¿Cómo estuvo? Y ¿Cómo es que es una yokai además de tener poderes de sacerdotisa? eso es incompatible.-dijo Miroku mirando a su amiga.

-Miroku eso es debido a que mi padre era Hayate lord de las tierras del norte y mi madre Naomi una mujer del futuro sacerdotisa y yo soy un equilibrio perfecto lo que todavía no comprendo en porque soy yokai y no hanyou se que es porque herede más sangre demoniaca pero no entiendo el porqué…-dijo Kagome todavía pensativa.

-Bueno amiga y ¿Qué tipo de yokai eres?-dijo Sango sonriéndole a su amiga y es que más feliz no era posible que estuviera la caza demonios, por fin estaba con su amiga hermana por la que años llevaba rezando para que volviera sana y salva y si no que fuera muy feliz en su tiempo.

-Soy una yokai gata.-dijo esta sonriéndole a los demás.

-Bueno Kagome esta noche en la aldea vamos a organizar una fiesta en tu honor por la destrucción de la perla.-dijo una entusiasmada Sango y Rin.

-Pero debería…-intento hablar Kagome y es que la yokai de ojos zafiro veía apropiado hablar primero con Inuyasha e Inuno antes que nada, se debían muchas explicaciones de los últimos quince años.

-No nada nos hará cambiar de opinión así que todo los que sean hombres en esta habitación salid por que nos tenemos que arreglar, Miroku te importa organizarlo todo…-dijo Sango poniendo una cara de tremenda pena dedicada a su esposo que le sonrió y tras besarle los labios asintió con la cabeza dándole una afirmativa a su bella Sango y cuando todos los hombres salieron ellas empezaron a mirar como irían vestidas, Rin vivía con ellos desde que Kaede había muerto, eso fue una gran pena para todos y antes de morir dejo encargado de la aldea a Inuyasha, Miroku y Sango, y Sango entonces se hizo cargo de cuidar a Rin como a una hermana esta ya tenía la altura de las dos mujeres, su pelo era igual al de Kagome liso y negro como la noche y este llegaba por sus caderas sus ojos marrón chocolates tan parecidos a los que alguna vez poseyó Kagome de hecho se parecía mucho a ella lo único que las diferenciaba eran sus ojos que los de la mayor eran ahora azul zafiro, los rasgos de yokai de Kagome y la piel morena de la menor mientras que la mayor poseía una piel parecida a la nieve, se probaron muchos Kimonos todos de Sango y Rin la segunda poseía mas ya que su señor Sesshomaru le regalaba muchísimos además de que eran dignos de reinas.

Rin no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza y es que en realidad desde que había aparecido Kagome y la había abrazado se sentía muy extraña demasiado, es como si algo dentro de ella se estuviera removiendo pero… ¿Qué era? La chiquilla de apenas unos veinticinco años no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza que le estaba pasando ¿acaso se estaba poniendo enferma? Pero eso lo descarto ya que se sentía demasiado bien, entonces ¿Que era lo que le pasaba? Era alegría de que allá vuelto seguramente pero ella presentía que no era solo eso ya que se sentía como si algo poderoso la uniese a ella pero ¿Qué era? ¿La amistad? ¿Qué cuando era niña le salvara en más de una ocasión de acabar muerta? No lo sabía solo había logrado entender que no se quería separar de aquella yokai le hacía sentir como en casa como si de una hermana mayor se tratase… eso era una tontería ellas no eran hermanas de hecho ella era mayor que Inuyasha por lo que les había contado desde que los hombres salían de la cabaña… Seria porque siempre la protegió de niña cuando estaban en la batalla contra Naraku eso seria, salió de su ensoñación cuando sintió unas manos zamarreándola y gritándole.

-Rin, Rin, RIN…- Grito Sango zamarreándola con fuerza, y es que llevaban cinco minutos llamándola y esta que estaba en frente a ellas no había ni pestañeado con lo cual estaban asustadas.

-Aaaa Sango no grites por favor…-dijo la chiquilla tapándose los oídos y agachando la cabeza con motivo de dolor.

-Lo siento Rin pero es que llevamos cinco minutos llamándote y no nos escuchabas tenias la mirada perdida parecías en trance, nos habías asustado pequeña.-dijo Sango para finalizar y le sonrió con amor y es que después de cinco años viviendo bajo su techo, cuidándola, protegiéndola y enseñándola a luchar junto a sus hijos la quería como a una hermana igual que a Kagome y Kohaku.

-No pasa nada Sango me quede pensando en algo.-dijo esta dedicándole una sonrisa que solo ella y Kagome podían hacer de esas sonrisas que alegran el día a cualquiera.

-¿No estarías pensando en Sesshomaru?-dijo la taijiya con una sonrisita picara y es que ella hacía mucho tiempo que se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de la menor hacia Sesshomaru y como no el la trataba de manera especial, solo se mostraba así con dos personas, ella e Inuyasha y estaba claro que con Inuyasha era simplemente como hermano mayor.

-Sango no digas eso, el es mi amo.-dijo Rin con las mejillas coloreadas de rojo y mirando hacia otro lado queriendo perder el contacto visual con Sango ya que a través de los años había aprendido a leerla con tan solo mirar sus expresiones y ojos, eso en más de una ocasión le había delatado.

-Pero acaso tu… ¿Estas enamorada de mi cuñado?-dijo Kagome con sus preciosos ojos azules desencajados y con una sonrisa escondida y es que ella nunca hubiese imaginado que la niña que cuido Sesshomaru, su protegida se enamorara de él, era más obvio pensar que tendrían amor fraternal pero… ahora que lo pensaba bien era lógico su cuñado era un yokai extremadamente guapo y apuesto aunque muy frio, pero ella sabía que tenía un corazón a pesar de todo aunque él quisiera ocultarlo, ella lo había visto, a ella le había demostrado que si tenía corazón simplemente era muy orgulloso al igual que Inuyasha es que tenían que ser hermanos.

-No, señorita Kagome no piense eso por favor, es mi amo.-dijo Rin con mucha vergüenza y con la cara que podría competir con un tomate.

-Rin no pasa nada, todo lo contrario me alegra ahora seremos cuñadas…-dijo esta eufórica con una sonrisa mientras Rin se ponía cada vez mas colorada.-pero Sesshomaru ¿Qué piensa de todo esto?-dijo Kagome pensando en que su cuñado era muy duro de mollera con los sentimientos al igual que su compañero de hecho habían tardado ciento sesentaicinco años en aceptar que eran hermanos, que se respetaban y querían aunque ninguno de los dos lo dijera nunca, las acciones valen mucho más que las palabras, pero Sesshomaru se había tirado casi toda su existencia diciendo que odiaba a la raza humana podría pasar esto por alto por amor además de que Rin no podría esperar como Inuyasha ella era humana y el reloj iba en contra de ella.

-No Kagome no sabe nada porque Rin no le ha querido decir, dice que su amo no la querrá con ella no podrá tener descendencia pura y es una débil humana.-finalizo Sango mirando a las dos mujeres y es que ella sabía que Sesshomaru había sido así muchos años pero en los últimos había demostrado que no era así por lo menos con Rin.

-Sango, Señorita Kagome, se que el amo Sesshomaru quiere descendencia pura y a mí nunca me querrá…-dijo Rin con la pena instalada en la voz y es que le dolía en el alma, que al hombre al que amaba nunca fuera a ser suyo.

-Rin llámame Kagome, y no estés tan…-no termino la frase Kagome ya que detecto una fragancia que no conocía y el aura y el aroma le apuntaba a un yokai desconocido.-Esperen detecto un aroma de yokai que no es conocido.-dijo Kagome saliendo por la puerta de la cabaña para luchar si hacía falta pero no se esperaba lo que paso entonces.

-Mi Ladys, Señora Sango.-dijo el desconocido inclinándose ante las tres mujeres en una reverencia eso le resulto raro e incomodo, no sabía qué clase de yokai era y se notaba que se conocían desde hace tiempo, este tenía el pelo largo y dorado como el sol el astro rey, sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda, sus facciones finas pero duras al igual que su cuerpo musculoso, en su frente se podía apreciar una marca de un sol, además en sus pómulos poseía dos marcas rayadas en marrones y en sus manos unas poderosas garras.

-Perdona pero… ¿Quién eres?-dijo Kagome preparada por si en cualquier momento había que luchar, este le sonrió con una sonrisa dulce y de admiración y sin más le hablo pausadamente pero con una voz fuerte y varonil, y sin dudar en ningún momento.

-Lady Kagome soy Yutora, soy el guerrero de confianza de su esposo y el Lord Sesshomaru.-dijo este con simpleza.

-A vale Yutora lo siento es que llevaba mucho tiempo fuera de aquí y cuando estaba aquí siempre venían más de un yokai a destruirnos, bueno encantada de conocerte.-dijo esta con una sonrisa dedicada al guerrero cosa que le sorprendió a este, y es que desde cuando una señora como ella hablaba así con un simple guerrero… Ahora entendió cuando Sesshomaru e Inuyasha lo mandaron, por que se rieron y le dijeron que se sorprendería.

Esta yokai no era normal era diferente en su mirada y porte se veía el orgullo de la raza pero no en la manera de hablar y expresarse, no se creía tan superior y eso me gusto en gran medida.

-Bueno Yutora ¿Que te trae por aquí?-dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Pues lady Rin me mandaron los señores para traeros estos vestidos.-y girándose señalo al pobre dragón Ah Un lleno de paquetes por el lomo.

Este rio con ganas al ver la cara de las tres jóvenes.-Sabéis como son, no permitirían que os pusieseis otro que no fuera para esta ocasión.-dijo el yokai con una sonrisa.-Bueno os meteré todos los paquetes dentro para que podáis verlos.-finalizo para hacer lo que había dicho una vez que finalizo se despidió de ellas pero, antes de irse Rin le cogió la mano para que no se fuera y le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Yutora ¿Vendrás esta noche a la fiesta verdad?

-No se señori…-no pudo terminar Rin le interrumpió.

-Yutora te he dicho un montón de veces que me llames solo Rin, ven anda amigo nos vamos a divertir…-dijo Rin con una sonrisa inocente.

-Bueno lo intentare.-dijo este respondiéndole a la sonrisa y marchándose volando junto a Ah Un.

Kagome espero a que el chico estuviera alejado del lugar para pedirle a Rin que le explicara si era verdad lo que había visto en ese chico, en sus ojos.

-Rin, Yutora está enamorado de ti ¿Verdad?-dijo la yokai atravesando a la chiquilla con su mirada azul profundo.

-Te lo dije Rin ese chico está enamorado de mi y tu nunca me quieres escuchar.-dijo Sango con una sonrisita de ¨Te lo dije¨.

-Que no estoy harta de decirlo Yutora es solamente un buen amigo.-dijo esta.

-Rin para ti puede ser un amigo pero para el eres algo mas, he notado como te miraba y he sentido el cambio de aroma en él a alegría cuando le has dicho que viniera a la fiesta.-dijo Kagome viendo la confusión y el horror en la mirada de Rin ella no quería hacerle daño a nadie, Sango lo sabía ya que hace cinco años cuando se fue a vivir con ella le estuvo hablando de la importancia de casarse ya que tenia veinte años y en esa época se casaban desde los quince años, y ella le confesó que nunca se casaría a no ser que fuese con el amor de su vida no le dijo de quien se trataba pero la castaña supo a la perfección que se trataba de Sesshomaru eso la hizo entristecer, pero respeto su deseo de no casarse ella sabía que ella se marchitaría rápidamente si se casaba sin amor, además de que Sesshomaru nunca la dejaría casarse Sango sabía que Yutora había pedido la mano de Rin a Sesshomaru pero este la había rechazado sin ningún miramiento, ella nunca se lo conto a Rin por no crearle falsas esperanza sobre su amo.

-Pero no puede ser el es mi amigo…-dijo Rin bajando la voz con cada palabra hasta que se convirtió en un simple susurro.

-Bueno Rin no te preocupes déjale claro tus sentimientos hacia el esta noche.-dijo la miko yokai mirando a Rin con dulzura y amor.

-Bueno vamos a mirar que…-no consiguió finalizar por que dos gemelas entraron junto a dos yokais lobos.

-Mama llego la tía Ayame con la prima Sakura.-dijeron las niñas al unisonó.

-Entonces es verdad Kagomeee…-dijo la yokai lobo mayor antes de tirarse a sus brazos a abrazarla y es que a pesar de la rivalidad de un principio después se hicieron grandes amigas, después de la euforia de un principio Ayame se separo de Kagome y acercándole una niña que tendría la edad de su hijo más o menos, era una chica alta como yo y Ayame su figura estaba ya totalmente formada sus ojos eran verdes como los de su madre, pero con el pelo negro como su padre era de piel blanca como Ayame y con la piel de lobo como la de su madre era realmente hermosa y tenía la armonía perfecta entre los sus dos amigos.-Kagome me gustaría presentarte a mi hija mayor Sakura.-le dijo esta con una sonrisita mirando a su amiga.

-Encantada de conocerla señora Kagome Taisho sacerdotisa de la perla de shikon y compañera del príncipe Inuyasha Taisho.-le dijo la chiquilla con una reverencia en forma de respeto, Kagome al ver esto con una mano la cogió con delicadeza del brazo y la otra la poso en su barbilla y le levanto la cabeza y mirándola a los ojos le hablo con tranquilidad y seguridad.

-Sakura cariño no quiero que me llames así o que me reverencies yo hasta hace unos meses era una simple humana así como cualquier otra, además que no soy de la realeza ni mucho menos.-dijo la azabache sonriendo.

-Pues Kagome lo cierto es que…-dijo Sango sin poder terminar la frase.-resulta que…-Sango no podía continuar se estaba quedando estancada y es que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar su gran amiga.

-Sango lo cierto es que, que…-dijo Kagome ya con desespero viendo como todas las miraban como si supieran algo que ella desconocía.

-Lo cierto es que si eres una princesa…-finalizo Sango a lo que Kagome abrió los ojos tanto que parecían que se iban a salir de sus orbitas.

-No eso es imposible, jajaja yo princesa, enserio ustedes os confundís con otra persona, como voy a ser yo una princesa.-dijo Kagome alarmada y asustada mirando hacia las caras de todas las que allí se encontraban esperando en que en la mirada de alguna encontrara que todo era una broma pero empezó alarmarse cuando se dio cuenta que no era así que realmente decían la verdad se le desencajo la mandíbula.-No, no puede ser decirme que es una broma de bienvenida.-dijo Kagome aterrorizaba con lo que le decían.

-Haber Kagome tranquilízate mira.-dijo Rin mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia donde estaban los paquetes con las ropas en su mayoría ponían Rin y Kagome les paso los que ponían Kagome y entonces vio el rostro desencajado de la joven cuando Rin le abrió uno de los paquetes y le paso una corona de oro blanco labrada con pequeños rubíes y un zafiro en forma de lagrima en medio era preciosa digna de toda una princesa.

-No esto no es mío, yo no soy princesa yo soy simplemente Kagome.-dijo esta con cada vez más miedo.

-Mama que a la tía Kagome le entra algo.-dijo Hikari mirando a la figura que parecía Kagome.

-Si mama mírala si parece una piedra la tía.-dijo Kagome.

-Kagome, Hikari, Sakura id al rio y traerme una tina de agua por favor que creo que nos va ha hacer falta.-dijo la exterminadora mirando a su amiga que estaba sentada y petrificada.-Bueno Sakura coge tu a otra tina creo que nos van a hacer falta más de una.

Cuando las niñas salieron Kagome se quedo mirando a Sango con un rostro de que tenía muchas preguntas y no podía realizarlas y es que parecía que su lengua se había pegado al paladar evitándole el poder hablar.

-Haber amiga tranquilízate.-dijo de nuevo la taijiya para después quedarse más asombrada que su amiga en ese momento y empezar a reír por que es que su amiga siempre la sorprendería le encantaba su carácter la había echado tanto de menos.

-¿Tu hija se llama Kagome…?-dijo la yokai azabache.

-Si a Miroku y a mí nos pareció un nombre apropiado para nuestra primogénita, el nombre de nuestra mejor amiga mi hermana.-dijo la castaña.

-Gracias Sango, Rin y Ayame.-dijo Kagome bajando la mirada.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?-dijeron las tres muy confundidas.

-Por no olvidarme, por hablarles a vuestros hijos de mí, por quererme.-dijo Kagome con los ojos llenos de lágrimas con amenaza de caer.

-Venga ya Kagome volvamos al tema de que eres una princesa.-dijo Ayame con una sonrisa asomando en sus labios.

-Yokai mala ¿Quieres que le de algo?-dijo Sango mirando a Ayame.

-Eso, como es esa tontería de que soy una princesa, eso es imposible.-dijo Kagome poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Pues mira, desde que Inuyasha está con el señor Sesshomaru este lo nombro príncipe de las Tierras del Oeste, ya que él es Rey de estas tierras y el por ser su hermano es príncipe y tu por ser su mujer eres princesa.-finalizo la explicación Rin mirando a su gran amiga que volvía a estar pálida y tenía la cara desencajada.

-Soy la princesa del palacio del Oeste…-dijo esta sin poder pestañear.

-Bueno Rin también lo es.-dijo Sango señalando a la joven.

-Pero tú no decías que tu y Sesshomaru.-dijo esta sin poder finalizar la frase ya que Rin no sabía por qué había percibido la presencia de su amo Sesshomaru, se acercaba a gran velocidad.

-Viene por ahí…-susurro la chiquilla para dejar a las otras dos chicas asombradas como Rin iba a poder detectar el aura o la presencia de un yokai si ella era una humana común los pensamientos de todas se paralizaron cuando tres grandes yokais unidos por lazos de sangre entraban por la cabaña.

-Mama pero, ¿Todavía no os habéis vestido?-dijo Inuno mirando a aquellas cuatro mujeres que los miraban a los tres pero sobre todo a él como si se tratase de un bicho raro, este dirigió su mirada hacia abajo y no vio nada fuera de lo común.-¿Qué os pasa por que me miráis de esa manera acaso soy un bicho raro?-dijo Inuno ahora un poco ofendido por cómo le miraban.

-No cariño es que estas… guapísimo esa armadura junto a esas botas te quedan genial.-dijo Kagome para después ir a su hijo y abrazarlo con amor.

-Ya mama…-dijo el aludido pero sin dejar de abrazar a su madre.

-Es la armadura de mi padre.-dijo Sesshomaru con la mirada directa dirigida a Rin y es que notaba algo extraño en ella, no sabía porque pero su aroma era diferente al igual que su aura.

-Kagome ¿te gusto la ropa?-dijo Inuyasha para dos segundos después.

-Inuyasha… SIENTATE.-dijo la yokai viendo como este quedaba estampado en el suelo como antaño pero con la diferencia de que ahora era una caída más fuerte su desarrollada musculatura, el que hubiese crecido y su gran musculatura le hacían más fuertes los siéntate.

-Mama ¿Por qué hiciste eso el no hizo, ni dijo nada?-dijo su hijo indignado por el comportamiento de su madre para con su padre que en todo el tiempo que había estado con él le había preguntado todo lo que se podía preguntar por él y por su madre cuando llegaron a su nuevo hogar el junto a sus tíos fueron a elegir los vestidos para las mujeres además de que la corona realmente hermosa que le había entregado su padre a su madre estaba en una vitrina en su habitación junto a la suya limpia y reluciente esperando a ser estrenada por su dueña y ahora él con toda la ilusión le preguntaba y ella hacia eso… no la entendía ella siempre había sido justa.

-Inuno-dijo la youkai mirando a su hijo con re prendimiento mientras todos miraban a madre e hijo como si fuese un partido de tenis de uno a otro sin parar.

-Ni Inuno ni nada mama llevamos quince años esperando este día con ansias de estar aquí donde siempre debimos de estar, tú misma me lo dijiste una y otra vez y ahora llegas y nada más que haces mandar a papa a que se siente.-en ese momento acaba de nuevo Inuyasha en el suelo y mira a su hijo con ira y es que en el camino le había preguntado y nombrado la palabra mientras volaban y acabo con su padre estampado en el suelo, habían descubierto que Kagome y todo el que llevara su sangre haría que este reaccionara hacia el conjuro.-Perdón padre.-dijo este con una risita para continuar con su madre con una mirada dura al igual que su voz.-No me puedo creer que estoy aquí todavía de donde nunca me debí de ir te quiero madre pero no estoy dispuesto a que lo arruines todo por tu orgullo y terquedad ante lo que crees correcto, padre busco las mejores vestimentas guardo esa corona durante años al lado de la suya en su habitación esperando al día que regresaras a su lado sin perder la esperanza y ahora llegamos y solamente haces pelear ya basta madre no quiero decirte todas estas cosas pero soy al único que vas a escuchar así que te digo piensa en lo que quieres porque yo ya sé lo que quiero.-dijo el joven Inuyokai saliendo por donde había entrado y saliendo a la velocidad de la luz el único que consiguió reaccionar fue Sesshomaru que salió tras el dejando a todos en la cabaña sin habla con todo lo que acababa de decir el chiquillo, Kagome intento ir por donde su hijo había desaparecido pero un cuerpo de alrededor de dos metros la sujeto sin dejarla moverse.

-Déjame quiero ir a hablar con mi hijo.-decía la azabache sin ver quien la sujetaba, esta utilizaba toda su fuerza para zafarse del agarre pero quien le sostenía tenía más fuerza.

-Bueno ahora volvemos vamos a ver qué están haciendo las niñas que se están tardando más de la cuenta, os dejamos solos.-dijo la taijiya para que después salieran las tres dejando a la pareja en la cabaña.

-Inuyasha déjame, quiero ir a hablar con mi hijo.-dijo esta con las lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos, este no le hizo caso al contrario la cogió con su mano derecha de la barbilla y se la levanto la miro a los ojos fundiendo el oro liquido con el azul zafiro.

-Kagome debemos de hablar este no es el mejor momento, lo único que te pido es que confíes en mi.-le dijo el inu para después darle un casto beso en sus labios haciéndolo estremecer a los dos.-Te debo de hacer una pregunta antes que nada…-dijo Inuyasha mirándola a los ojos.

-Dime…-dijo Kagome mirando a su gran amor y es que lo que le había dicho su hijo le había llegado a lo más profundo y es que era verdad tantos acontecimientos la habían logrado asustar.

-¿Quieres seguir siendo mi compañera?-dijo este con dificultad para bajar la mirada con la última palabra con miedo a ver en los ojos de la joven algo que le doliera.

-Inuyasha es que acaso tu…-dijo Kagome con las mejillas ya bañadas en lagrimas y es que solo el pensar en que el ya no la quería le hacía querer morir.

-Kagome mírame.-dijo este al detectar lo que pensaba ella.-No creas cosas que no son ¿Vale? Yo te amo pero necesito saber si tú me sigues amando, ahora que eres yokai tu marca la que yo hice años atrás ha desaparecido y si la vuelvo a hacer esta no desaparecerá esta es para siempre, al igual que la tuya en mi.-dijo el inu mirándola a los ojos decidido y con miedo a que esta le rechazara.

-Inuyasha yo soy tuya desde que te vi en el Goshimboku clavado.-dijo está mirando como este se quitaba la armadura y se destapaba el hombro derecho.

-Tienes que morderme aquí esta es temporal ya que no está hecha como se debe de hacer.-dijo Inuyasha sonrojándose un poco ella lo entendió a la perfección y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo también, pero hizo lo que él le había pedido, cuando ella finalizo el hizo la misma acción.

-Bueno princesa ¿Qué vestido te pondrás?-dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa picara.

-No lo sé, es que eso de princesa, corona, reverencias… no es lo que siempre…-no pudo terminar ya que el inu le tapo la boca con una garra y la miro a los ojos.

-Solo disfruta ponte el vestido que más te guste ponte la corona y disfruta ya que esta es tu fiesta y la de nuestro pequeño cachorro.-dijo Inuyasha con sus orbes doradas iluminadas de ilusión y amor.-Así que ahora te pones con Sango, Rin, Ayame y las niñas a arreglarte y yo hablare con Inuno no te preocupes ya hablaremos como una familia.-finalizo para sonreírle y darle un beso muy sensual y después salir por la cabaña para que segundos después aparecieran seis mujeres con los ojos que le hacían chiribitas queriendo saber de que habían hablado.

-Bueno chicas entonces ¿Que nos ponemos?-dijo la azabache ahora con una de sus sonrisas que iluminarían a cualquiera y todas se pusieron manos a la obra probándose todos los paquetes, cuando ya todas estaban vestidas empezaron con los peinados y para finalizar le pusieron las coronas a las princesas del Oeste ya era la hora de salir.

Salieron primero Sango y sus hijas tras ella Ayame y su hija y finalmente salió Rin y Kagome resplandecientes ahora si parecían hermanas estaban realmente hermosas con vestidos muy parecidos la una diferencia eran las tonalidades las dos portaban un moño elaborado, y para finalizar una corona en cada cabeza eran dos dignas princesas del Oeste.

La noche pasaba rápida y divertida Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Inuno y Yutora se habían quedado con la boca abierta con lo bellas que estaban aquellas dos mujeres, pero lo ocultaron su sorpresa como buenos youkais, tras la salida de las mujeres empezó la comida para celebrar de la comida paso a los bailes y sake ya a la hora que era estaba medio pueblo borracho sin poder mantenerse en pie, Rin había estado casi toda la noche con Yutora se había encontrado incomoda con él, ya que con lo que le había dicho Kagome y Sango temía decir o hacer cualquier cosa que confundiera los sentimientos del joven yokai.

Sesshomaru por su parte estaba sentado en el suelo con su espalda apoyada en un árbol cercano donde estaba montada toda esa fiesta había estado vigilando a Rin toda la noche y a su guerrero Yutora, y es que ese tigre no se había enterado aun que no permitiría que Rin se casara ni con él ni con nadie, Rin era suya y el no permitiría que ningún hombre o yokai le pusiese una mano encima pero la dulce voz de su protegida le hablo y le hizo salir de su ensoñación.

-Señor Sesshomaru le traigo un poco de sake.-dijo la chiquilla con una sonrisa dedicada a su señor al amor de su vida aunque nunca pudiera decírselo le valía con estar cerca de él y poder observarlo en secreto.

Este estiro su mano para coger el vaso rozando sus manos haciendo que Rin sintiera un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo igual que el gran yokai pero a pesar de sentirlo ni se inmuto, la miro a los ojos buscando el contacto visual pero esta tenia la mirada agachada con la cara contraída en dolor.

-Rin.-dijo el frio yokai buscando que ella le dijera que le pasaba después de los años juntos ella era la única mujer que podía leer entre líneas.

-No me pasa nada Señor Sesshomaru demasiadas emociones en el día de hoy.-dijo esta para después sonreírle con una sonrisa prefabricada e irse de nuevo a la fiesta este se quedo pensativo de nuevo sumergido en sus pensamientos, y es que como era posible que una simple humana le hubiera hecho ese hechizo, después lo pensó no era una simple humana, era su humana, su Rin a la única mujer que ha amado, la única mujer por la que se ha rebajado, hasta su orgullo y por la que ha pensado tener descendencia hibrida y es que aquella chiquilla humana con su inocencia, sus sonrisa, su alegría, su preocupación por él y con su sola presencia había logrado que su corazón congelado desde hace siglos se descongelara en apenas dieciséis años y sin habérselo propuesto en esos momentos odiaba haber juzgado a su padre y por mucho que le doliera admitirlo lo entendía a la perfección, entendía todo lo que había hecho por aquella humana aunque así hiciera daño a su madre pero lo entendía, en ese momento un ataque que no esperaba lo cogió por sorpresa si en el último segundo no hubiera reaccionado seguramente estaría casi muriendo en el suelo, no podía ser como había bajado la guardia, tan débil lo había hecho los sentimientos por Rin.

-Señor Sesshomaru…-grito Rin intentándose acercar pero no pudo ya que Sango y Miroku la aguantaban.

-El lord de las tierras del Oeste va a resultar que no es tan fuerte como dicen y presume.-dijo un yokai que parecía una polilla.

-Pero que dices estúpido como te atreves a decirle eso.-dijo Inuyasha desenvainando a colmillo de acero y apuntando a aquel ser despreciable que se reía de lo que decía aquel.

-Y tú debes ser el príncipe, el que hasta hace unos pocos años era un hibrido insignificante.-dijo este volviendo a reír.

-Maldito me pagaras haberte metido con nosotros.-cuando fue hacer el viento cortante este le mando a Sesshomaru como una especie de flecha que inyecto directo en su corazón.

Bueno mi trabajo está hecho aquí, Mi lord que tenga usted una muerte lenta y dolorosa.-dijo aquel yokai despreciable lo que nadie allí esperaba fue que una jovencita de pelo azabache y ojos marrones como el chocolate se lanzo hacia la polilla y en ese momento una luz blanca la rodeo haciendo que todos cerraran los ojos y que solo sonara el grito de un desesperado yokai que por primera vez en años sentía miedo.

-Rinnn.-grito el gran yokai rey de las tierras del Oeste.

….

**Bueno pues lectores aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia espero que les haya gustado y lo hallan disfrutado, decirles que me costó muchos dolores de cabeza este capítulo pero bueno aunque es un poquito largo creo que al final quedo bien, decir que gracias a los que me leen escriban Reviews o no, aunque os pediría que los escribierais ya que eso me ayuda a corregirme o a intentar hacer cosas que os gusten, bueno ****¨Inuyasha Sesshomaru fanfic¨**** es el grupo de facebook por si a alguien le interesa unirse un besote grande y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. **

**Andreb1401**** Me alegro que te halla gustado y te hayas reido y sinceramente espero que te guste este capitulo tanto o mas que el otro un saludo nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y hazme saber si te gusto en un review sobra decir que me encantan.**

**Sakura R**** Me alegro que te gustara gran amiga espero que este lo ames le tome mucho tiempo y esfuerzo aunque debo reconocer que me ayudaste muchicimo gracias por eso, me alegra que te encanten mis historias y espero no haber tardado mucho en actualizar bueno un besote grande y abrazo espero que te halla gustado y que me lo hagas saber a través de un review.**

**Setsuna17**** Me alegro que te encantara y espero que este te guste aun mas un saludo y espero tu Review para que me digas que te pareció.**

**Juliopalomares61**** Yo si que te agradezco que leas mi historia y sinceramente me alegro de haberte sacado una sonrisa eso es una alegría para mi. Pues espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho y espero que te halla encantado y no dudes que te dedicare algo un saludo y hazme saber si te gusto.**

**MauAnimesInu-Ranma**** En este capitulo Kag no conoce a su padre pero no queda mucho para que eso pase te lo prometo lo hara y promete que será emotiva. Bueno un saludo si tienes algunas sugerencia házmelo saber y espero que te guste el capitulo y me lo hagas saber. Espero tu Review un abrazo nos leemos.**

**Hikari1992**** Me alegro que te gustara y espero no haber tardado en actualizar y que te haya gustado este y que me lo hagas saber un abrazo y espero que lo hallas disfrutado.**

**Alynpatricia67**** Pues aquí esta espero que te haya gustado y que me lo digas a través de un review un saludo y nos leemos.**


	8. Chapter 8 Descubriendo sentimientos

**DESCUBRIENDO SENTIMIENTOS**

La luz blanquecina que rodeo a Rin lo ilumino todo sin dejar que nadie viera lo que había pasado, solo se había visto como esta se lanzaba hacia el youkai polilla y una luz la envolvía y el grito de un gran taiyokai que se encontraba con los ojos abiertos a pesar de que por el veneno que le habían mandado debería de haber perdido el conocimiento pero por el afán de no querer dejarse vencer por ese youkai inferior permanecía con los ojos abiertos, o eso es lo que quería el creer porque lo que realmente era cierto y el al igual que todos lo sabían, sentía miedo, terror por primera vez en su vida sentía miedo por ella, por su Rin, pero sin poder aguantar más este perdió el conocimiento a los pocos segundos de su gran grito, todos los demás tenían los ojos tapados con el brazo la luz cegaba a cualquiera incluso los youkais tenían los ojos tapados, cuando de repente la luz blanquecina se extinguió viéndose a un enorme gato negro y en la boca de este, la cabeza del youkai polilla, el gato gigante abrió su boca para soltar la cabeza del despreciable youkai que se había atrevido en atacarles y se dirigió hacia el cuerpo del taiyoukai de pelo platinado mirándolo con ojos tristes este cuando estuvo cerca de él y de su hermano, rugió con fuerza y dolor y cayó al suelo para segundos después convertirse en una mujer desmayada, todos miraban la escena asombrados y haciéndose mil preguntas, ¿Que había pasado ahí? ¿Por qué ese youkai los había atacado? ¿Qué le había hecho al gran Sesshomaru? ¿Por qué Rin se había convertido en un gato gigante? ¿Y cómo es que esa chiquilla de veinticinco años ahora era una youkai igual a Kagome? Inuyasha tomo el control de la situación ya que veía que su hermano estaba en gran peligro y eso no lo permitiría, no iba a dejar que ese débil youkai matara al Gran Taiyoukai Sesshomaru, no lo iba a permitir su hermano no era un ser débil.

-Inuno coge a tu tía Rin.-dijo el inuyokai mientras cogía a su hermano y le quitaba la armadura y se la pasaba a su compañera de vida y tras eso lo cogía en brazos.-Vamos al palacio del Oeste, Jaken monta en Ah Un y lleva a Kagome, Hikari y Sora, Miroku Sango id en Kirara, Koga Ayame venid si queréis.-dijo Inuyasha para mirar por ultimo a su gran guerrero.-Y tu Yutora protégenos.-dijo Inuyasha para que este le mirara con seguridad y asintiera sin ninguna duda, y en menos de cinco minutos se dirigían volando hacia el palacio del Oeste lo más rápido que podían mientras Koga Ayame y su familia corrían por tierra alerta a que alguien les atacara, Inuyasha miraba a su hermano que estaba muy pálido, el lo era pero ahora su piel perdía brillo su respiración era trabajosa y su corazón latía con fuerza.

-Hermano debes de aguantar.-susurro Inuyasha mirando el cuerpo de este casi sin vida.-No te dejes vencer por ese débil youkai.-volvió a susurrar.

Una hora después llegaron al palacio del Oeste y la que se sorprendió en sobremanera fue Kagome al verlo todos los demás lo habían visto, pero ella no lo había visto nunca y se sorprendió de la grandeza y elegancia de este, cuando todos aterrizaron muchos yokais y hanyous se acercaron a recibirlos pero lo que encontraron no les gusto Yutora tomo el control y pidió que a la habitación de Sesshomaru llevaran todo lo necesario y que las hechiceras del castillo acudieran a la habitación y cuando Inuyasha se dirigía hacia dentro del palacio con su hermano entre sus brazos pero se volvió para mirar a Yutora Jaken e Ah Un para lanzar una orden a lo mas estilo Sesshomaru con una mirada fría y penetrante que no aceptaba un no como respuesta, Kagome se dio cuenta de esto y se sintió orgullosa que este había madurado y había tomado el lugar de un verdadero líder, estaba protegiendo a su hermano y su palacio.-Yutora, Jaken y Ah Un quiero que valláis al palacio de las nubes y le digáis a Irasue que venga que es una urgencia, haced cualquier cosa pero traerla al palacio cuanto antes.-dijo este serio y tras eso desapareció con su hermano y junto a su hijo con su tía Rin.

Inuyasha entro en la habitación de su hermano se dirigió hacia la gran cama que poseía en medio de la habitación y con cuidado lo soltó encima de esta y sin tiempo que perder cogió sus dos espadas y se las puso en su Obi junto a su tessaiga, y tras eso le quito el haori para ver el daño que poseía este en el pecho que era donde su hermano había recibido el impacto pero se sorprendió y asusto de verdad cuando vio que no había ahí ninguna herida ni marca de que estuviera cicatrizando de que hubiera habido alguna herida pero es que no había nada su pecho estaba impoluto como siempre no había nada eso lo asusto y con miedo lo incorporo para mirar su espalda si había algo pero era igual que el pecho solo existían las marcas purpuras que estaban justo en sus oblicuos, lo volvió a acostar en la cama y se retiro dirigiéndose hacia el gran balcón que dejaba ver todo el reino del Oeste ya que había escuchado como las hechiceras y curanderas venían a haber que podía hacer por su hermano pero sin que nadie le hubiera dicho nada sabía que algo excesivamente malo pasaba, las mujeres entraron sin llamar y tras ellas entro Inuno y Kagome que miraron como la piel del Taiyoukai perdía el brillo que poseía su piel blanquecina como la nieve.

-Inuyasha ¿Qué le paso, donde está la herida?-dijo Kagome mirando a su compañero como tenia la mirada perdida en el horizonte y es que no podía pensar otra cosa que no fuera que su hermano estaba muriendo y el no podía hacer nada.

Tras una hora en la que los tres se habían mantenido callados mirando por el gran balcón hacia todo el horizonte donde se podía ver donde se desarrollaban las tierras occidentales además de un precioso jardín justo debajo cuando alguien abrió las puertas de sopetón y se dirigió corriendo hacia la cama donde se encontraba el demonio acostado con todas aquellas yokais a su alrededor esta se tiro encima de el atacando a las youkais y en su pecho comenzó a llorar sin poder tener control sobre ella misma, las hechiceras le hicieron una señal a Inuyasha que salió de la habitación tras ellas junto a su hijo para averiguar que le pasaba a su hermano mientras que Kagome se había quedado observando con detenimiento a Rin que era igual a ella de hecho parecían incluso gemelas, su pelo había crecido hasta debajo de la cadera, sus ojos eran azul zafiro tan profundos como la misma noche, ahora poseía garras y colmillos además de una marca en la frente de un rayo azul como el de ella, solo las diferenciaba su cara y que ella ahora parecía más joven aunque con un cuerpo desarrollado, esta lloraba desconsoladamente encima del cuerpo del Taiyoukai y gritando su nombre sin ningún control.

-SESSHOMARU… Señor SESSHOMARU por favor no muera, por favor…-decía sollozando y mirándole a los ojos cerrados esperando que tras un milagro este los abriera.-Señor Sesshomaru por favor no me haga esto, yo soy la miserable humana… la miserable y débil humana, usted me tiene que ver morir a mi no yo a usted por qué no abre sus ojos.-decía la chiquilla desesperada dando una súplica a Kami para que no lo dejara morir, a él no, a su amo Sesshomaru al amor de su vida no podía morir no lo permitiría.

Entonces una débil pero decidida y fría voz sonó en los sensibles oídos de las dos youkais que se encontraban en la habitación quedando sorprendidas y con los ojos que salían de sus cuencas.

-Nunca… fuiste una… despreciable humana… siempre fuiste… mi… mi… humana.-finalizo el gran lord para no volver a hablar tras eso Rin lo abrazo y le dio un casto beso en los labios para después acostarse a su lado y tras mucho llorar y chillar por la impotencia que sentía al estar perdiendo al ser que mas amaba sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, se quedo dormida con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho del demonio solo pudiendo ver de ella el largo cabello negro azabache y la marca en la frente de un rayo, Kagome se había quedado estática mirando la escena como si de un fantasma se tratase como si nadie la pudiese ver por qué era invisible solo observaba la escena cuando escucho un estruendoso ruido fuera y sin tiempo que perder salió con la mano en su espada para encontrarse a una mujer de piel, ojos y marcas como Sesshomaru además de tener el mismo porte elegante, la youkai que parecía que había peleado con todo el palacio se había quedado mirando hacia ella muy fijamente y tras eso miro a Inuyasha e Inuno y volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia el medio hermano de su hijo, este asintió haciéndole entender que esa mujer le había hecho una pregunta sin haber pronunciado palabra, entonces supo de quien había heredado eso Sesshomaru y que aquella hermosa youkai como había sospechado era su madre pero dejo sus pensamientos ya que una mano con garras suave y blanquecina me sostuvo la mía, mire esa unión de manos durante unos segundos para después levantar la cabeza y ver a aquella gran demoniza que todos veneraban por su belleza pero que temían y huían por su mirada y poder, esta era muy parecida a su hijo o mejor dicho al contrario, cuando la miro a los ojos pudo ver la mirada que siempre poseía su cuñado esa mirada fría penetrante y escalofriante que te hacía temer por tu vida, pero ella no temió a esa mirada que ella le había echado de hecho con sus ojos zafiro la reto con la mirada le hizo saber que no agacharía la mirada que no iba a temerla, tras haberla visto en Sesshomaru tantas veces podía sostenerla sin temerla además de que ya no era una frágil humana era una poderosa youkai con poderes de miko, era tan poderosa como ella aunque esta tuviera años de experiencia en batallas ella sabía que era fuerte.

-Kagome me resultas fascinante.-dijo la demoniza mirándola con más detenimiento y es que la azabache era una incógnita para ella sabia quien era además la marca en su frente lo probaba, esta la miraba interrogante no sabía a qué se refería la mujer no sabía que decía.

-Eres una youkai además de ser miko pudiste parir un hijo de un hanyou siendo humana sin ninguna secuela además cabe destacar que este nació youkai.-dijo la youkai de ojos dorados viendo como en los ojos de la azabache había cierta confusión ¿Como sabia eso? Se preguntaba esta y su respuesta no tardaría en llegar.-Lo sé porque puedo leer tu mente, por que puedo leer hasta el más remoto recuerdo y sentimiento que poseas y veo en ti la claridad la pureza en tu corazón al igual que la vi en esa humana que trajo una vez mi hijo al castillo cuando fue a practicar el Meido, veo que ya no es humana y te aseguro que tu sospecha es cierta, no te equivocabas lo que tu instinto te decía era cierto.-dijo Irasue sin perder el contacto visual con la joven viendo como esta reacciono con lo que en un final le dijo pero esta continuo mirando ya hacia la habitación y soltándole la mano esta entro sin ninguna duda en su caminar Inuyasha, Inuno y Kagome la siguieron para ver como ella se paraba en los pies de la cama y veía la imagen que allí se mostraba y es que en esta se podía ver a un hermoso youkai siendo abrazado por una hermosa youkai por lo que parecían una pareja.

-Inuyasha ¿Hueles?-dijo Kagome bajito y es que olía alrededor de su cuñado a muerte y eso no le gustaba para nada, de hecho no podía morir él, era más fuerte que eso no podía morir. Irasue le hablo claro haciéndola despertar de lo que pensaba sin dejarla que culminaran sus pensamientos.

-Kagome, lo que estas pensando… estas en lo cierto mi hijo está muriendo.-dijo esta sin dejar de mirar a la cama el rostro de su hijo que cada vez perdía más brillo.

-Pero Irasue no puede ser el…

No la dejo finalizar ya que esta le interrumpió.-Si Kagome mi hijo es fuerte lo sé mejor que nadie pero… le han echado una maldición con veneno que está recorriendo su cuerpo lentamente y cuando su sangre se contamine al completo morirá sin marcha atrás ni colmillo sagrado podría salvarlo de ese milagro.-dijo está mirando hacia la cama sin cambiar la expresión de su cara y menos de su mirada.

-Algo se debe poder hacer ¿No?-dijo la chica con una esperanza, la demoniza peliplata la miro a los ojos queriendo averiguar algo cuando volvió a mirar a su hijo y sonriendo dulcemente como no hacía desde que Sesshomaru era niño le hablo pero sin apartar ni un segundo la mirada del rostro de aquel bello durmiente.

-¿Estarías dispuesta a todo lo que estuviera en tu mano por ayudar a mi hijo aunque fuera prácticamente imposible?-dijo Irasue con un atisbo de esperanza y admiración hacia la azabache.

Inuyasha e Inuno quisieron protestar decir que no que lo harían ellos pero esta sabiendo cual seria las intenciones de ellos dijo algo que la ataba a ello hasta que lo consiguiera.

-Doy mi palabra de youkai que lo haría.-dijo está mirando a Rin y Sesshomaru, entonces la chica se despertó y los miro a todos y cuando miro a la peliplata que la miraba expectante ya que sabía que llevaba un buen rato despierta y escuchando lo que decían, la miro a los ojos y vio en ella lo que años atrás había visto pero con algo más, veía en sus ojos valentía, fuerza y amor por su hijo lo veía claro como años atrás lo había sabido que ella era una youkai atrapada en un cuerpo de humana la chiquilla que se encontraba hasta hace unos segundos abrazando a su hijo le hablo mirándola directamente a los ojos haciendo temblar el cuerpo de Inuyasha e Inuno ya que aquellas dos habían hecho algo que creían que ni ellas mismas entendían lo que ellos no sabían era que lo sabían muy bien pero no les importaba.

-Señora Irasue doy mi palabra de youkai que hare cualquier cosa, lo posible o lo imposible por salvar a mi amo Sesshomaru.-dijo la chiquilla mirando a Kagome y viendo como esta con decisión asentía mientras que los otros yokais se removían en disconformidad a lo que habían hecho aquellas dos locas para su parecer.

-Muy bien, entonces hay una manera de que Sesshomaru se salve pero como ya dije parecerá casi imposible.-dijo la ojidorada mirando a las jóvenes.

-Señora Irasue diga lo que tenemos que hacer y lo haremos.-dijo la ojiazul menor con decisión y valor esta se sintió satisfecha y continuo con su explicación.

-Debéis ir al norte y buscar al Gran Lord de esas tierras Hayate el gran general gato.-esta miro a Kagome y tras asentir le contesto a su pregunta.-Si es tu padre, y si continua vivo tiene mi edad, bueno debéis ir allí y hablar con él, ustedes sois las únicas en poder hacer este viaje ya que hay que ustedes sois las viajeras del tiempo Hayate os explicara y os ayudara en vuestra misión pero lo que debéis hacer es viajar al pasado e ir al momento que el Gran lord del oeste, general perro Inu no Taisho murió y traerlo de vuelta a nuestro futuro sin alterar nada mas… ¿Podréis hacerlo?-dijo la demoniza sin perder el contacto con aquellas dos que tras una mirada complica la volvieron a mirar y asintieron.

-Señora Irasue le hemos dado nuestra palabra de youkai y como tal la cumpliremos, y ahora si nos disculpa vamos a ir a preparar el viaje.-y tras eso y una reverencia salieron las dos de la habitación no sin antes la pequeña youkai mirar a Sesshomaru con amor y ternura para después salir junto a Inuyasha e Inuno y dejarla a ella sola junto a su hijo y en un susurro acercándose a él le dijo.

-Elegiste bien Sesshomaru a tu hembra, aunque aun no lo sea todavía, pero yo se que lo será, hace quince años sin querer me lo hiciste saber.-dijo la Lady de los cielos del Oeste mirando a su hijo para después irse a la gran ventana que dejaba ver toda sus tierras.

-No Kagome y Rin, no lo harán.-decía cierto ojidorado muy cabreado.

-Inuyasha ya te dije que digas lo que digas lo haremos somos las únicas que pueden salvar a Sesshomaru y lo haremos.-dijo está mirando a su compañero e hijo para que entendieran que no había marcha atrás que lo iban hacer se pusiesen ellos como se quisiesen poner.

-Mama, tía Rin no lo hagáis… lo haremos nosotros es mi tío y su hermano.-dijo Inuno suplicante mirando aquellas dos bellas mujeres que allí se encontraban el sabia que eran fuertes y que podrían con ello pero y si… les pasara algo… No, no podría permitirlo.

-Inuyasha e Inuno os voy a decir que a mí no hay manera de convencerme a sí que frenar en vuestro intento, es algo que le debo al señor Sesshomaru de hecho el me devolvió la vida dos veces y me salvo tantas que ni las puedo recordar y por eso le debo esto.-dijo Rin mirando hacia Kagome que le sonreía con aprobación.

-Pero…-intento decir Inuno pero esta vez Rin hablo como una guerrera mirando a los dos Inus que allí se encontraban.

-NO… Nada de peros es lo que hay que hacer y punto y no voy a aceptar que intentéis persuadirnos y menos me obligareis, iremos a las tierras del norte y hablaremos con el Lord Hayate para que traiga de regreso a tu padre, para salvar a Sesshomaru.-dijo la ojiazul para salir de aquella habitación y dirigirse a la suya propia de cuando estaba en ese palacio, cuando llego a esta se desnudo y se lavó en el baño que Sesshomaru había hecho en esa habitación para ella, tras terminar se dirigió hacia el gran armario y cogió uno de sus trajes de combate que era como el de Sango, este era negro con un obi rojo como el fuego cogió sus armas, pero tras mirarlas se dio cuenta que ninguna le servía todas eran armas humanas y con su poder y fuerza de ahora las partiría solamente en el tiempo de cogerla, entonces que iba a hacer no tenía armas demoniacas y no sabía que ataques poseía y entrenar perdería un tiempo que no podía y mientras que pensaba eso vio una caja de madera con labrados de flores de Sakura en la tapa y recordó en el momento en que su señor se lo había regalado y lo que contenía en su interior esta caja.

**FLASHBACK**

Rin paseaba por el bosque al que después de cincuenta años de llamarlo así el nombre se le quedo ¨Temible Demonio Inuyasha¨, estaba feliz porque hoy vería a su señor, y lo sabía porque hoy era su cumpleaños número dieciocho, uno muy especial para una mujer ya que ese día se suponía que entraría a la adultez, además de que el demonio nunca se había perdido ninguno de sus cumpleaños, era un día especialmente soleado se podía apreciar como había un cielo azul con nubes blancas adornando al astro rey, el sol que especialmente ese día resplandecía y calentaba más de lo que lo había hecho las últimas semanas, era un día fantástico y Rin había salido muy temprano de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede para ir al rio a bañarse ponerse uno de los kimonos más bonito que tenia tarea para nada fácil, ya que el taiyoukai más temido de todos los tiempos tenía un gusto excelente y cada vez que iba a la aldea le regalaba uno, pero ese día tan especial se había puesto uno blanco entero con bordados dorados por la parte baja del kimono y el obi del mismo color y en su hombro un arco con flechas además de tener en el muslo interior una daga con bordes de oro y es que aunque fuera un día especial para ella los demonios no pensaban lo mismo y debía de ir preparada para la ocasión, se había tenido que entrenar desde que llego a la aldea con Kaede y Sango y es que en los tiempos que corrían era totalmente necesario, además de que a ella le gustaba saberse defender eso de ser una carga no iba con ella y en eso noto como alguien la tumbaba en el césped sin mirar quien era fue a coger una flecha de su espalda para defenderse pero miro hacia su contrincante quedándose paralizada y es que el que estaba encima de ella era Sesshomaru.

-Rin debes de entrenar mas.-dijo este con simpleza levantándose del suelo y dirigiéndose hacia un árbol para sentarse con su espalda apoyada en este y mirarla detenidamente como la joven se había quedado en la misma posición, para segundos después ver como esta se levantaba y se disponía a sentarse a su lado para después apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de este y contarle todas las novedades, lo que había aprendido, hablo tanto que ya estaba atardeciendo y es que ni cuenta se había dado la chica de que el día había pasado y a decir verdad el inuyokai tampoco lo había notado, y es que le encantaba escuchar a aquella joven humana.

-Señor Sesshomaru me tengo que ir si no la anciana Kaede se preocupara.-dijo la chiquilla levantándose rápidamente para marcharse pero entonces noto como su amo le agarraba su delicada mano con las garras.

-Rin.-dijo este uniendo su mirada dorada pero fría como hielo con sus ojos cafés y calurosos como el mismo sol, eran polos opuestos pero eso no importaban se complementaban haciendo que se llevaran a la perfección.

-Sí, Señor Sesshomaru.-dijo la chica sin apartar la mirada de su señor.

-Felicidades Rin.-dijo el youkai y tras meter la mano en su manga saco una preciosa caja de madera con labrados de flores de sakura en la tapa, esta lo acaricio y lo miro con detenimiento era preciosa, entonces sus finos y delicados dedos se atrevieron a abrir la caja con mucho cuidado como si esta con el mas mínimo movimiento se fuera a partir en pedazos, cuando la termino de abrir se quedo impresionada y lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos levanto la mirada para mirar a su señor y este asintió sin más la luna entro en contacto con lo que contenía la caja que no era ni más ni menos que un colgante de una luna en cuarto creciente en morada como la de él y con una cadena de plata como las hebras que eran su cabellos esta lo acaricio con los dedos y lo saco de su lugar y se lo tendió a su acompañante para que se lo pusiera este lo acepto y ella dándose la vuelta se lo coloco con cuidado, sintiendo ella unos escalofríos cuando las suaves garras del demonio la rozaron.

-Gracias señor Sesshomaru es igual a la suya.-dijo esta con una sonrisa entre emocionada y feliz por el regalo que su amo le había hecho.

-Un día me la pediste y decidí que hoy que te volvías mujer te la regalaría.-dijo Sesshomaru para después darse la vuelta y empezar a andar para desaparecer de aquel lugar tenia que regresar a su castillo.

-Adiós Señor Sesshomaru vuelva pronto.-dijo la joven pelinegra mirando como las hebras plateadas como la luna se iban alejando hasta que ella no las pudo ver mas y mirando hacia la luna con la caja en su corazón y la mano en el colgante de la luna dijo en un susurro.

-Te amo Sesshomaru.

Y tras esto la chica se fue a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede seguro que estaba muy preocupada ya era de noche y ella había salido en la mañana temprano.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Rin sin más abrió la caja y cogió el colgante, se lo puso y cerrando la caja la metió de nuevo en el armario cuando escucho un ruido a su espalda, se volvió y este era su gran amigo el youkai tigre el guerrero de confianza de Inuyasha.

-Dime Yutora.-dijo la chica mirándole con una sonrisa.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-dijo este señalándole al colgante que quería ponerse.

-Si gracias Yutora es que esto de las garras es incomodo para coger cosas.-dijo Rin con una sonrisa y es que las tenía desde hace apenas un día era imposible que se hubiera acostumbrado, se lo puso en menos de dos segundos y esta se volvió para mirar al joven youkai a los ojos.

-Este colgante es el que te regalo Sesshomaru cuando cumpliste los dieciocho ¿no?-pregunto el león viendo la luna que representaba la casa del oeste, esta asintió sin querer tocar mas el tema así que este ataco y le dijo lo que había ido a decirle.-Rin no te puedo permitir que vallas si el Lord despierta nos matara por haberte permitido ir sola a las tierras del norte.

Rin le miro con una mirada fría y desafiante como lo hacía Sesshomaru y es que tantos años juntos algo se le había pegado.

-Yutora no te lo diré mas que una vez, iré, y no voy sola voy con Kagome.-respondió esta para seguir buscando un arma que le pudiese servir.

-Pero Rin no entiendes es muy peligroso podrías morir y…-estaba diciendo el joven guerrero intentando que ella entrara en razón pero eso hizo que esta se encendiera.

-Yutora el que parece que no entiendes eres tú, mi vida al lado de la suya no vale nada, yo se lo debo todo absolutamente todo a él y hare esto por qué debo hacerlo yo no nadie más.-dijo chillando colérica.

-Y es por eso Rin que le debes la vida que debes cuidarla y apreciarla no lanzarte a una misión casi imposible.-le contesto Yutora todavía con la esperanza de que la lograría convencer pero lo que él no sabía era que Rin era una persona que cuando tenía que proteger a un ser querido era capaz de todo hasta de su propia muerte sin pensar en nada más.

-Yutora no entiendes que mi vida si él no existe no es vida, no entiendes que lo hago porque él no puede morir, no me niego a que eso pase no mientras en mi mano haya alguna manera de poder evitarlo.-esto lo dijo todo mirando a su acompañante a los ojos y segura de lo que estaba diciendo, a este se le estrujo el corazón y es que sin ella saberlo le había demostrado lo que lo amaba a Sesshomaru de nuevo, eso le dolía pero tenía que aceptarlo el siempre lo supo y viendo que no la haría cambiar de opinión al igual que Inuno e Inuno no pudieron hacer cambiar de opinión a Kagome levanto la mirada para mirar a los ojos azul zafiro que estaban decididos a lo que harían y que por mucho que la intentáramos retener ella lograría la manera de salir.

-¿Tienes arma?-dijo el joven tigre con simpleza sabiendo que esta no tenia pues se había convertido en youkai apenas hace un día con lo cual las que tenia de cuando eran humanas no le servían.

-No no tengo estas no me sirven.-dijo esta señalando las que había desperdigadas por el suelo.

-Ven iremos a buscarte una.-dijo el youkai saliendo de la habitación, y andando por los pasillos de palacio bajaron unas escaleras que daban a una habitación llena de armas para los guerreros en esta había toda clase de armas Rin miro hacia todos lados.-Coge con las que te sientas cómoda da igual cuantas cojas.-dijo de nuevo el youkai viendo como esta se declinaba por una katana normal la que tras desenfundarla y enfundarla coloco en su obi, después cogió otra arma de la que ella sabia bastante bien su manejo como humana era la que mejor se le había dado, esta era una alabarda con doble punta.

-Vale ya cogí lo que me hizo falta ahora vamos le diré a Kagome que partimos de inmediato.-dijo Rin tras subir las escaleras rápido e ir a buscar a su amiga para partir cuanto antes la encontró y tras cruzar unas pocas palabras se dirigieron hacia el patio donde se encontraba la salida del palacio del Oeste y una vez llegaron se encontraron con todos esperándolas.

-No pensareis que si estáis todos nos haréis cambiar de opinión ¿Cierto?-dijo Kagome achicando los ojos mirando a todos de manera sospechosa.

-Por qué no lo lograreis.-dijo Rin poniendo esa mirada tan Sesshomaru y todos se quedaron asombrados de que esa chiquilla tan agradable, simpática y dulce pudiera poner esa mirada pero tanto tiempo con el youkai le había hecho que se le pegara algo.

-Rin de veras que esa mirada es tan Sesshomaru, no te pega nada.-dijo Inuyasha riendo viendo como aquella dulce niña no era tan niña había crecido y amaba a su hermano sobre todas las cosas.

-Inuyasha no ¿Querréis convencernos verdad?-dijo Rin mirando al medio hermano de Sesshomaru, ella tenía bastante confianza con él y es que Inuyasha siempre había sido muy bueno con ella y la había tratado como a una hermana pequeña.

-No, vinimos a decirles que tengan cuidado y que vuelvan sanas y a salvo.-dijo Inuyasha para después dirigirse a Rin y abrazarla y besarle la frente y tras eso irse hacia Kagome y besarle los labios de manera dulce, para después abrazarla y dirigirse a su oreja puntiaguda y decirle en un susurro que solos ellos escucharon.

-Kagome vuelve por favor te amo y no podría soportar el volver a perderte.-tras eso se separa de ella y deja que todos los demás se despidan de ella, primero se acerca Sakura la hija de Koga y Ayame y tras abrazarla le dice que tenga cuidado y que vuelva su hijo Inuno estaba tras ella para abrazarla entonces al esta girarse se encuentran de frente y los ojos verdes de Sakura se funden con los oros de su hijo se quedan durante segundos así hasta que se dan cuenta que todos están a su alrededor y cada uno sigue su camino su hijo se abraza a ella como si fuese la última vez que la viese.

-Cariño volveré.-dijo la youkai sonriéndole a su hijo y es que nunca habían estado separados y sabia que esto sería difícil para él.

-Lo sé madre.-dijo este con una sonrisa como las de Kagome.

-No la hagas sufrir.-dijo esta de repente para sorpresa de su hijo.

-Madre no se…-empezó a decir para ser interrumpido por Kagome.

-Soy tu madre mi niño y lo sé.-dijo esta para finalmente separarse mirar a Rin y salir las dos a vuelo en dirección al norte todos las miraban hasta que se perdieron en el firmamento y una Inuyoukai que estaba oculta en un balcón vio la partida de las jóvenes youkais y con una sonrisa dijo al viento.

-Volved sanas y salvas pequeñas.

…

**Bueno termine este nuevo capítulo y ¿Qué les pareció les gusto no les gusto? Decidme en Reviews que os pareció y si queréis que pase algo e intentare que así sea un saludo y espero que os haya gustado nos leemosss.**

**Sakura R ****De nada por el detalle al contrario yo te debo de dar las gracias por volverme a ayudar con este capítulo, me encantan tus reviews ánimos y que te guste la historia espero que este capítulo haya quedado bien y te guste además que quedan muchas sorpresas, habrá mucho Rin y Sessho/kag y Inu y emociones al cien por cien espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y que te haya sorprendido un beso y abrazo nos leemos.**

**Andreb1401 ****Me alegro que te encantara y si quise que viera Kagome que no siempre puede hacer los abajos a veces se pasa sin darse cuenta, y como veras Rin no es nada de humana ¿no? Jejeje espero que te haya gustado y te haya sorprendido y que me lo hagas saber cualquier sugerencia házmela saber un beso grande y un gran saludo nos leemos pronto.**

**IBM**** Muchas gracias por tu Reviews de verdad que me alagas y decirte que intentare cien por cien no dejarla corta incompleta nunca no me gusta dejar las cosas incompletas una vez que las empiezo las termino un saludo y espero tu reviews diciéndome que te pareció.**

**Juliopalomares61**** Bueno me alegra que te gustara y que te dejara con la intriga espero que el resultado no haya sido decepcionante y que te guste ya que debo confesar que en este capítulo puse especialmente mucho sentimiento y cariño y espero no haber tardado mucho en publicar un saludo y espero que te haya gustado y que me lo hagas saber a través de un reviews y si tienes cualquier sugerencia ya sabes dímela e intentare complacer jajaja un saludo y nos leemos.**

**Hikari1992**** Me alegra en sobre manera que te haya encantado y te haya dejado sin palabras y espero que este haya tenido el mismo efecto ya que puse mucho cariño y sentimiento a este y espero transmitiros esos sentimientos, con Rin en este capítulo se ve mucho de ella pero todavía hay muchas sorpresas, bueno ni que decir tiene que si tienes alguna sugerencia me la digas y la intentare complacer, espero no haber tardado mucho en actualizar y que te haya encantado házmelo saber a través de un review un saludo y espero que lo hayas disfrutado.**

**Ailynpatricia67**** Me alegro que te haya gustado mucho y espero que este también lo haga, aquí está el nuevo capítulo espero que te haya gustado y lo hayas disfrutado y espero no haber tardado mucho en actualizar un saludo y espero que me digas que te pareció a trabes de un reviews un saludo besos.**

**Setsuna17**** Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que este también lo haga y que me lo digas a través de un Reviews al igual que si tienes alguna sugerencia un saludo y nos leemos.**

**Bueno aquí el final de las contestaciones de los Reviews un beso y saludo grande a todos y decirles que hay creado un grupo en el facebook de Inuyasha si alguien se quiere unir dejo aquí el enlace sin más me despido.**

groups/1386567498331782/1398210370500828/?notif_t=group_activity


	9. Chapter 9 Un viaje del destino

**Agradecer a mi gran amiga ****Sakura R**** que me haya ayudado tanto con este capítulo, este va para ti un besazo grande y espero que te guste.**

**Un viaje del destino.**

Kagome y Rin habían salido del palacio del Oeste sobrevolaban por encima de los bosques de esas mismas tierras, las dos se habían mantenido calladas el camino que llevaban recorrido sin mediar ni palabra ni mirada nada y eso era raro puesto que las dos chiquillas eran grandes conversadoras, de hecho esa había sido siempre la queja de los dos hermanos peliplatas que eran muy charlatanas, pero en esos momentos pareciese que la lengua se las hubiera comido un gato y nunca mejor dicho, simplemente cada una iba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos hasta que la mayor de las youkais decidió hablar.

-Rin…-dijo Kagome sin saber cómo plantearle a la chica lo que sabía, y es que como le explicas a una chica de veinticinco años que es tu hermana menor y que ni si quiera tu lo sabías es que era, no sé algo que era difícil, muy difícil de entender para ser más exactos, como explicabas que eras hermana de alguien cuando has vivido con quinientos siglos de diferencia ella se había criado con una familia de humanos hasta una temprana edad y ella la había conocido con apenas diez años.

-Dime Kagome.-dijo Rin seria mirando hacia el horizonte pero tras unos minutos al ver la inexistente repuesta de su acompañante la miro detenidamente observando que estaba absorta en sus pensamientos mirando hacia donde hacia unos segundos miraba ella, se veía nerviosa y confusa tenía una lucha interna por decirle algo que parecía importante tanto como para no saber cómo decírselo lo sabía porque esta se la veía nerviosa no sabía cómo empezar a hablar así que Rin intento ayudarla.-Kagome sabes que me puedes decir cualquier cosa ¿Verdad? Somos amigas.-dijo la menor mirándola con sinceridad y es que ella en realidad lo sentía así le sonreía con una sonrisa sincera dulce y amable esas que ella hacía que era como un suspiro de aire fresco en la mañana.

-Pues veras… Rin… lo que pasa… es que…-decía la pelinegra todavía con inseguridad y es que aunque la ojizafiro pequeña le daba la confianza, ella sabía que lo que le tenía que decir, pero también sabía perfectamente que era difícil de entender y explicar, y es que ni ella misma lo entendía como podía ser así, y es que realmente no tenía sentido y es que en realidad que decirle era un poco confusa esa situación.

-Kagome dilo ya parece que me tienes que contar que has visto conejos verdes…-dijo la chica de manera risueña y mirándola fijamente buscando darle confianza la aludida sonrió y se decidió a contarle y pensó que no era eso pero a su manera de ver después de todo lo que había visto en el Sengoku no le parecía tan raro ver conejos verdes y tras eso se decidió ha hablar.

-Pues veras Rin lo que te tengo que decir es que…-no pudo finalizar lo que le estaba contando ya que de repente vio como un ogro que no sabían de donde había salido atacaba a Rin haciéndole un rasguño en el brazo izquierdo haciendo que un hilo de sangre resbalara por este hasta llegar a sus manos y después caer al suelo en una fina línea roja, tras eso esta lo esquivo y Kagome lo ejecuto de manera rápida con un látigo que salía de su dedo índice, pero a diferencia del que salía de Sesshomaru este era de hielo y congelaba y rompía en dos el cuerpo que tocaba.

-Rin ten cuidado.-dijo Kagome matando a un ogro que estaba detrás de Rin y pretendía atacarla por la espalda, y es que había mas de una docena de ogros que las atacaban sin descanso, estaban las dos con heridas pero simples rasguños que se curarían en no mucho tiempo pero es que el que estuvieran sangrando hacia que mas youkais menores fueran a atacarles pero estas parecían que llevaban toda la vida luchando juntas contra youkais lo hacían con armonía y compenetración que ni ellas mismas se creían.

Unos kilómetros más hacia el Norte el lord de esas tierras percibió dos presencias que le eran muy familiares pero no conseguía saber quiénes eran, percibió el olor metálico pero dulce de la sangre de esas dos presencias mezclados con la presencias de youkais ogros, eso no le gusto a Hayate así que solo mirando a un guerrero para que le acompañase salió buscando aquellas dos presencias que tan familiares le resultaban y es que la curiosidad lo mataba.

El lord de las tierras del Norte junto a un guerrero iban sobrevolando en dirección Oeste y es que eso no le olía bien, una vez que llegaron al lugar donde las dos presencias se sentían encontraron a dos youkais ¿Gato? Luchando contra ogros pero eran de su clan en la frente poseían el rayo celeste de su dinastía además de sus ojos y su pelo cuando una de ellas se giro se paralizo puesto que tenía la cara de… ¿Naomi? Esa ojizafiro… era… su hija Kagome… No podía ser su hija estaba en el futuro junto a su madre e hijo, siguió mirando absorto la batalla de esos ogros con aquellas dos youkais, que también por lo que su desarrollado sentido del olfato había detectado poseían el olor de él y de Naomi mezclados sin lugar a dudas eran sus hijas pero… ¿Cómo? El nada mas tuvo dos hijos a Kagome y Sota, ahora pensando en el ultimo calculo la edad de esa chiquilla y dedujo que tendría la edad de su hijo Sota… es que acaso Naomi ¿Tuvo mellizos? Era increíble, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando las chicas se les ilumino los ojos y empezaron a girar en el aire sobre si y tras eso empezaron a brillar con un aura de miko, es que acaso esas demonizas ¿Eran mikos también? No, eso no podía ser su hija cuando pequeña poseía un poco de ese poder pero no podría ser tan poderosa como mostraba ahora o ¿Si? Cuando terminaron de girar la misma luz las rodeaba y seguían brillando además de que su pelo estaba bailando en el aire entonces las dos a la vez estiraron sus brazos con las palmas de las manos abiertas y mirando hacia los ogros de estas salieron una luz violácea que purifico a los ogros en unos segundos y tras eso las dos demonizas se volvieron a su estado normal, tras volver a su estado normal estas se giraron hacia el Lord y su guerrero y se les quedo mirando todavía con una postura defensiva.

-¿Quién sois ustedes?-dijo Rin mirando hacia los dos hombres que allí se encontraban, no tenían un aura maligna pero si era cierto que llevaban ahí un buen rato observándolas sin haberles prestado ayuda pero tampoco las habían atacado, pero no sospechaba que las hubiese querido matar sino hubieran aprovechado cuando estaban distraídas en la lucha.

-Usted es Hayate Lord de las tierras del norte el gran demonio gato ¿No es cierto?-dijo la youkai mayor tomando el control de la situación mientras estaba mirando al que se suponía era su padre, cuando vio que este hizo un asentimiento de cabeza ella lo volvió a mirar pero esta vez lo miro a los ojos y tras eso hizo una inclinación de respeto como se hacían en esa época hacia la aristocracia además de que aquel hermoso, orgulloso, fuerte y elegante youkai era su padre y le debía un respeto aunque ese no fuera el recuerdo que conservara de él, ella recordaba a un padre humano y el que estaba ahí delante de ella era de todo menos humano pero era el mismo que el de la pintura de su madre.

-Si lo soy y no hacéis falta que os inclinéis.-dijo este moviendo su mano dando a entender que daban igual esos formalismos, pero hizo ese simple movimiento de manera elegante con una voz grave pero seductora.-Pero, ¿Con quien tengo el honor de hablar?-dijo el Lord esperando las respuestas de las jóvenes demonizas.

-Lord Hayate somos Kagome Taisho y Rin.-dijo la miko youkai mayor mirando al lord a aquellos ojos que se parecían tanto a los de ella por no decir que eran iguales.

-Entonces ustedes son las Ladys del Oeste junto a Lady Irasue…-dijo este mas como afirmación que como pregunta y reflexionando que aquella miko viajera de un tiempo futuro la que destruyo la perla de Shikon y estuvo con el hijo menor de su amigo Toga viajando había sido su hija puesto que esta también se llamaba Kagome lo que no entendía es que a él le dijeron que era humana y esta joven que tenía delante de él no tenía nada de humana solo que parte de su sangre era de ello pero no era hanyou de todas formas.

-Sí pero por favor no me llames así, simplemente Kagome yo he sido toda la vida una simple humana y eso de que me llamen princesa no me gusta ya que me crie de manera muy humilde en un templo con mi madre, abuelo y hermano además de que en mi época no existe tanto formalismo.-dijo Kagome mirando a Hayate fijamente y es que lo único para ser igual a él era poseer la gran estola negra que este portaba, como la de Inuyasha e Inuno pero de otro color había dicho el nombre de su familia recalcándolo a ver si podía hacer que ese youkai hiciera algún gesto que lo delatara pero su cara era igual de inexpresiva solo con una pequeña sonrisa sincera dibujada en su cara.

-A mi también llámeme Rin.-dijo la otra youkai con una sonrisa dulce y sincera.-Odio los formalismos si no fuera porque el señor Sesshomaru obliga a la gente a llamarme así…-dijo Rin reflexionando y poniéndose triste por unos segundos y es que no sabía cómo estaría su señor.

El guerrero observaba a las dos demonizas y a su señor y es que estaba más que alucinado, por que aquellas dos muchachas eran hijas de su señor, su olor lo poseían ellas además de que poseían las marcas y los ojos que caracterizaban a la aristocracia clan del norte, pero como aquellas chiquillas no se habían dado cuenta la única diferencia es que estas no poseían una estola como su señor pero por lo demás eran muy parecidas, la mayor también poseía el olor de otro macho la marca de pertenencia, de compañeros de vida era un olor leve pero ahí estaba volvió a la tierra cuando vio a su señor reírles a las dos jóvenes youkais y comenzar a hablar con tranquilidad.

-Pues Kagome y Rin a ¿Que debo el placer de vuestra visita a mis tierras?-dijo el lord con una sonrisa alegre y esperanzadora porque si ellas estaban ahí seguro que su hijo y mujer estarían en este tiempo y eso no hacía más que alegrarlo como hacía tiempo.

Rin y Kagome se miraron y con un asentimiento de cabeza de la primera y después de la segunda dirigieron la mirada hacia el Lord de las tierras del Norte y la mayor empezó a hablar sin esperar un segundo más para explicarle.

-Lord Hayate necesitamos su ayuda con urgencia ya que el Lord Sesshomaru de las tierras del Oeste ha sido maldecido con veneno y necesita del gran Inu no Taisho para que se recupere, Lady Irasue nos dijo que usted nos podría ayudar ¿No es cierto?-dijo la pelinegra mayor mirando a el Lord más que a su padre y es que intentaba separar sus sentimientos ya que la vida de su cuñado estaba en juego, ya cuando todo se solucionase hablarían largo y tendido había tiempo de sobra para esa charla ya que ella no pensaría largarse al futuro de nuevo su hogar era aquella época.

El lord se había quedado impactado por la noticia él creía que venían por que habían descubierto que él era su padre pero no era así era porque el primogénito de uno de sus grandes amigos estaba en peligro y el mejor que nadie sabía que si Irasue les había dicho que fueran ante él para pedirle que trajeran a Toga de vuelta del pasado era porque era realmente necesario pero eso le dejaba una inquietud y es que él sabía que no sería solamente Toga, el sabia que tendrían que ir por Izayoi sino este iría el solo y moriría haciendo que el esfuerzo fuera en vano así que decidió lo que iba a hacer rápidamente y mirando a las demonizas mikos les hablo con tranquilidad y decisión.-Si os puedo ayudar y lo hare, por la prisa con la que habéis venido me imagino que estará grave así que vamos al palacio.-dijo el Lord dándole una señal a su guerrero para que fuera delante, Kagome miro a Rin le sonrió y asintió haciendo una petición silenciosa que parecieron entender a la perfección, Kagome y Hayate volaban uno al lado del otro el segundo con muchos pensamientos rondando su cabeza hasta que esta interrumpió su hilo de pensamientos dejándolo entre fascinado y eufórico.

-Padre tendremos tiempo de hablar y aclararlo todo pero ahora mismo lo más importante es que mi cuñado sobreviva, una vez que todo esto acabe tendremos tiempo de hablar además te quería decir que Rin no sabe nada así que en su momento debemos de hablar con ella.-dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa emocionada.

-Si Kagome no te preocupes que así será.-dijo Hayate contento y feliz de que su hija si supiera quién era, y tras eso todos volaron en silencio queriendo llegar cuanto antes al palacio del Norte.

En el palacio del Oeste el ambiente era pesado, triste y desolador, olía a enfermedad por todo el palacio y es que Sesshomaru cada vez estaba peor Inuyasha estaba en la sala de los libros buscando alguno en el que pudiera encontrar una cura o algo que lo retrasara aunque no encontraba ningún resultado, Miroku, Sango y Kohaku estaban con los guerreros del Oeste entrenando mientras Shippo se había unido a la ronda de ese día con Inuno que no podía estar en el palacio con ese aura tan triste Jaken no paraba de llorar porque su amo bonito no podía morir Koga y Ayame con sus hijos habían ido para hablar con los viejos de la manada de los lobos haber si sabían algo sobre la enfermedad, y los hijos del monje entrenaban entre ellos, mientras que una dama inu se encontraba al lado de su hijo observándolo como cuando apenas era un cachorro y estaba enfermo o dormía en su cunita solo esta comenzó a hablar mientras que se acercaba a su hijo.

-Sesshomaru yo se que aunque tengas los ojos cerrados eres consciente de lo que pasa, eres consciente de todo lo que pasa en el castillo y de que tu querida Rin junto a tu cuñada Kagome han ido en busca de Hayate.-dijo la bella demoniza mirando a su hijo acostado en la cama sin moverse aunque cuando nombro a Rin y Kagome este se revolvió con fiereza pero fueron unos segundos el tiempo de volverse a quedar inmóvil.-Sesshomaru no te preocupes se que llegaran y regresaran sanas y salvas al fin y al cabo ellas son las viajeras del tiempo, pero lo único que quiero es que te mantengas fuerte… es una orden.-decía la demoniza, y esta vez no para enfadarlo ni molestarlo esta vez era realmente que estaba preocupada por su hijo y es que sabía que ese maleficio era muy poderoso y que podía hacer que un gran taiyoukai muriera en semanas.

¿Por qué no me puedo mover? Odio no poderme mover, es insoportable el olor a enfermedad que hay en mi cuerpo, pero lo que es insoportable de verdad es el aura de tristeza que rodea mi palacio y es que ¿Por qué están tristes? ¿No es que me odian? Seguro que es una artimaña de mi madre para reírse de mí, pero es que realmente no entiendo a los humanos pero tampoco a mi madre, hermano, sobrino porque Jaken es un llorón constante pero los demás son youkais ¿Por que sienten tristeza al verme así? Espera mi madre me ha dicho que ha dejado que Rin y Kagome vallan solas al palacio del Norte pero es que ¿Esta mujer se ha vuelto loca del todo? ¿Y como que viajeras del tiempo que quiere decir con eso? Enserio se termino de volver loca esta mujer, Me intento levantar cuando me dice eso pero lo único que hago es mover un poco mi cuerpo estoy furioso me siento débil y mi cuerpo no responde a la demanda que hago la matare cuando me levante de aquí poner en peligro a Rin y Kagome así sin mas además sin ninguna ayuda ellas solas es que acaso eso es lo que se propone ahora que no me puedo mover, mandarlas a esas dos locas a un viaje en el que se pueden encontrar con miles de peligros, la matare juro que la matare si mueren esas dos, pero debo reconocer que estoy más que asombrado de que mi fría y orgullosa madre este a mi lado desde que llego no se ha despegado de mi de hecho noto como no para de observarme y noto el miedo de perderme pero, ¿Qué han hecho con mi madre? Esta no es Irasue Lady del Oeste, y es que no se mostraba así desde que era un cachorro y bien pequeño ¿Quién entra y por qué hablan tan bajito? Odio sentirme tan débil, odio estar en esta cama sin poderme mover, odio no poder escuchar lo que hablan, ni lo que pasa conmigo el porqué no puedo ni hablar ni moverme.

-Lady Irasue.-dijo un joven guerrero haciendo una reverencia desde la puerta lo podía reconocer era uno del clan del norte de Hayate es que acaso ¿Había pasado algo?

-Si dime ¿Por qué te mando tu lord?-dijo la joven demoniza mirándolo con detenimiento.

-Mi señora él solo me dijo que te diera esto y que cuando usted la leyera me dijera.-dijo el joven guerrero dándole un sobre y alejándose un poco para que la youkai la leyera tranquilamente y es que de todos era sabido del carácter que poseía esa bella youkai al igual que el de su hijo que había heredado de tal belleza y es que los dos eran unos bellísimos youkais y en eso se veía hasta que te regalaban una de esas miradas que helaba a cualquiera y es que entre los youkais se les llamaba la reina y el príncipe del hielo.

La peliplata abrió con tranquilidad el sobre y tras eso leyó lo que en el pergamino ponía con atención y es que algo así se esperaba pero no que fuera tan pronto, antes de traer a su ex compañero a la vida, con tranquilidad cerro el pergamino y lo volvió a meter en el sobre lo puso sobre una cómoda y de esa misma abrió un cajón donde había varias cajas cogió una y tras abrirla y dejarla encima de la cómoda se llevo sus manos al collar que portaba la piedra meido y la metió en la caja tras cerrarla cerro ella los ojos y extendiendo una garra de su mano izquierda hizo un fino corte en la palma de su mano contraria, esto hizo que un fino hilo de sangre se dejara caer encima de la caja, tras eso la cogió con exagerado cuidado y se puso en las manos al youkai tras eso lo miro a los ojos para hablarle.

-Esto guerrero lo deberás proteger con tu vida, te acompañara uno de nuestros mejores guerreros se llama Yutora iréis los dos y le daréis esto a tu Lord en mano y recuerda que solamente podrá ser abierto por tu lord o por las Ladys del Oeste, es una orden ahora busca al guerrero y partid, a y dile a Yutora que cuando te vea entrar al castillo vuelva de inmediato aquí necesitamos de ese guerrero ahora que mi hijo esta inconsciente y Inuyasha trabaja en otro asunto que nos conviene a todos, necesitamos de el ahora corre y no pierdas mas tiempo.-dijo la Lady sin ver como el guerrero se iba de la habitación ya que su atención se volvió a centrar en su hijo el cual sabía que estaba lleno de furia ya que no sabía de lo que habían hablado y lo único que había escuchado era lo ultimo y eso lo enfureció mas él no se podía mover y es que de todos era sabido que Sesshomaru el no saber le ponía con furia e ira incontrolable cuando se aseguro que el guerrero e había alejado y estaban solo él y su hijo en esa habitación comenzó a hablarle con la tranquilidad que solo esos dos seres poseían.

-Sesshomaru hijo no desesperes pronto serás tu con tu hermano quien protejas este castillo así que solo espera y descansa.-dijo la peliplateada para después soltar una carcajada por lo que había oído que pensaba en ese momento su hijo.

-Bruja.-pensó Sesshomaru oyendo como su madre después reía.

-Hijo deberías saber que en este momento estas demasiado débil para ocultar lo que piensas tu youki ha bajado comparado a hace un rato, pero de debo reconocer que me va a resultar divertido ya que no me dejabas saber lo que pensabas desde que eras un cachorro y la verdad que creo que me gustara la experiencia.-dijo la lady riendo escuchando como su hijo maldecía en su mente y es que de todos era sabido que entre inuyokais se podían leer las mentes si uno lo permitía.

Y por otro lugar fuera de esa habitación y de ese palacio dos guerreros volaban a toda velocidad en dirección al palacio del norte en busca de su lord estos dos no intercambiaban palabras uno pensaba en que era ese collar que se había quitado la Lady del Oeste, ¿Qué irían a hacer con él? Y su señor acaso ¿Iba a utilizar el akigami? No, no debía hacerlo la última vez que lo hizo fue hace trece años y salió bastante mal de aquel viaje hacia el futuro, y es que ese espejo hacia viajes al pasado no al futuro pero su lord se había empeñado en ir a buscar a su mujer e hijos él lo veía lógico pero tras varios intentos lo vio imposible y lo vio temerario por su parte.

Yutora por otro lado no paraba de pensar en ¿Por qué Rin era ahora una youkai? ¿Qué estaba pasando con su Lord? ¿Y porque habían ido Rin y Kagome a ver al Lord de las tierras del Norte? No entendía nada de eso y es que desde de que llego Kagome todo se estaba liando, cuando menos se lo esperaron ya estaban en las tierras del norte y ya estaban llegando al palacio del Norte una vez que estaban encima el guerrero bajo y cuando estuvo en la puerta del palacio asintió con la cabeza en manera de asentimiento y es que ya podía marcharse así que sin tiempo que perder asintió la cabeza y se marcho volando hacia el Oeste.

El guerrero llego a la habitación de guerra y tras llamar y que le dieran permiso para entrar hizo una inclinación para después entregarle la caja al lord después se marcho de esta con otra reverencia, las dos jóvenes que allí se encontraban miraron con curiosidad la caja que le había dado ese guerrero a Hayate poseía el aroma de Irasue ¿Qué sería? Pero cuando abrió la caja Rin no podía tener sus ojos más abiertos.

-Esa es la piedra Meido de la señora Irasue.-dijo Rin mirando el colgante sin perder la vista de el.

-Así es, mande a mi guerrero con una carta dirigida a Irasue pidiéndole la piedra Meido y es que la vamos a necesitar.-dijo Hayate colgándose la piedra del cuello y dirigiéndose hacia una puerta al fondo de aquella gran sala.-Bueno venid y os diré para que nos hará falta.

Las jóvenes lo siguieron y entraron a la habitación que era muy pequeña en esta solo había un gran espejo que los reflejaba.

-Y esto ¿Que tiene que ver con todo?-dijo Rin impaciente mirando con detenimiento el espejo.

-Pues jovencita impaciente.-dijo este riendo por la cara con puchero que puso la chica.- Este espejo tiene de importante que es un espejo mágico que te transporta a cualquier época del pasado al año que tú decidas pero solo al pasado y solo yo y quien yo elija viaja.-finalizo el hombre mirando a las dos chicas extendiendo sus manos para que se las tomaran tras las jóvenes hacer eso se dirigieron al espejo y este convirtiéndose en hielo los dejo pasar.

**Bueno pues aquí termina el capitulo discúlpenme por la demora estuve un pelín liada y como que las palabras no me salían pero bueno aquí esta espero que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado decirles de nuevo que hay un grupo que he creado en Facebook se llama ****¨Inuyasha Sesshomaru fanfic¨**** por si queréis seguirlo, bueno agradeceros a todos los que me leéis y me mandáis reviews no dejéis de hacerlo me encanta además si queréis que pase algo en especial decídmelo intentare cumplirlo bueno espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y que me lo hagáis saber un saludo grande nos leemoss…**

**Sakura R**** Bueno amiga espero que te haya gustado y gracias de nuevo por ayudarme con este capítulo, como siempre digo gracias por tus reviews y tu apoyo espero que este capítulo te haya sorprendido y gustado como los otros incluso aspiro a que mas, si me alegra que notaras el sentimiento que puse la verdad es que lo escribí con mucho amor, y no se te escapa una eee entre Sakura y Inuno habrá su historia de amor bueno un beso grande y espero tu reviews.**

**Alynpatricia67**** Bueno gracias por tu Review y espero que este te haya encantado y que no te decepciones espero con ansias mas de tus reviews y me digas si te gusta o no y ni hay que decir que si quieres que pase algo dímelo intentare cumplirlo sin lugar a dudas, bueno un saludo **

**Lily love 12**** Gracias por tu Reviews enserio me encanta que te guste y es halagador lo que me dijiste enserio gracias por leer mi historia espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y que vea mas reviews tuyos por aquí un saludo.**

**Guest**** Me alegra que te encantara y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado gracias por tu review y espero que me digas si este te a gustado un saludo.**

**Hikari1992**** Gracias por tus Reviews son maravillosos e inspiradores pues espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y darte las gracias por decir que mi fic es maravilloso espero que en el siguiente review me digas que te pareció y si hay algo que quieras que pase solo dímelo e intentare que pase bueno un beso y un saludo nos leemos.**

**IBM**** Gracias por tu Review y decirme que es excelente gracias de verdad es halagador lo que me dijiste y me emociona que digas eso espero que te hayaa gustado el capitulo y que me sigas comentando eso me encantaría y nada decirte que cualquier sugerencia me digas e intentare cumplirla un saludo.**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y que me comenten y me digan lo que les pareció un saludo nos leemos.**


	10. Chapter 10 Un viaje al pasado

**Bueno lectores pido perdón ya que se que me tarde pero este capítulo es más largo bueno ya así lo aprovechó y lo subo el día del libro que es hoy y que mejor manera que haciendo volar la imaginación un saludo y espero que os guste.**

**Un viaje al pasado.**

El hombre mirando a las dos chicas extendiendo sus manos para que se las tomaran, tras hacer las jóvenes eso se dirigieron al espejo y este convirtiéndose en hielo los dejo pasar y ahora mismo se encontraban en una habitación en donde las paredes eran de hielo puro que reflejaban sus figuras pero en esa habitación no hacia frio al revés se estaba raramente a gusto, era una temperatura ideal, eso les resulto raro a esas chiquillas pero no les dio tiempo a cuestionarlo mas ya que en ese momento hablo Hayate haciendo que salieran de las preguntas que se estaban haciendo mentalmente.

-Kagome, Rin debéis prestar atención a lo que os voy a explicar ¿De acuerdo?-dijo Hayate mirando a sus hijas y viendo como estas asentían en señal de conformidad.

-Vale iréis a la noche en que Toga murió, debéis…-empezó a explicar pero una impaciente y preocupada Rin le interrumpió.

-¿Cómo que iréis? ¿Tú no vendrás?-dijo la chiquilla preocupada y mirando con ojos desorbitados a Hayate.

-Haber Rin tranquilízate no nos mandaría el lord si no supiese que pudiéramos hacerlo ¿Vale?-dijo Kagome mirando a Rin con una mirada dulce esta entonces se tranquilizo y mirando al youkai le hablo.

-Discúlpeme señor.-dijo la chiquilla sintiéndose un poco avergonzada de lo que le había dicho al Lord.

-No pasa nada chiquilla como dice tu amiga yo se que ustedes podéis con esto así que iréis ustedes solos yo os esperare aquí no os preocupéis.-dijo el lord y cuando vio el asentimiento de cabeza de las dos chicas continuo con la explicación que antes había empezado.-Bueno, iréis a la noche en que Toga murió, justo llegareis a la orilla del palacio de Izayoi y veréis todo lo que pasa media hora antes de que muera Toga hasta que lo hace y en ese momento debéis cogerlo y traerlo de vuelta, justo antes de que el palacio se derrumbe con él, pero hay algo que debéis saber, nadie os debe ver nadie debe de saber de ustedes, y no podéis interferir ni hacer nada más que coger a Toga en el momento en el que el castillo se derrumbe y traerlo de vuelta aquí vivo ya nos encargaremos de curarlo y cuidarlo para que se reponga, ya que lo importante es traerlo con vida hasta aquí. Para regresar tomad este reloj de arena cuando lleguéis y tengáis a Toga dadle la vuelta y un minuto estaréis aquí de vuelta.-tras las explicación les tendió el reloj de arena y Kagome y Rin tras mirarlo detenidamente la primera lo cogió y se lo guardo con premura.

Rin y Kagome lo miraron tomándole atención a cada palabra que había dicho y es que sabían que si interferían en el pasado el futuro podía cambiar dañando todo lo que conocían y así después de la explicación de este las dos asintieron a lo que el youkai sonrió y comenzó ha hablar.

-Bueno entonces mucha suerte y traer a mi amigo Tora de vuelta.-dijo el youkai para cerrar los ojos mover las manos en círculos hacia una de las paredes de hielo y en ella apareció un bosque y a lo lejos un palacio humano estas lo miraban con asombro parecía una pintura en movimiento para Rin, pero para Kagome es como estar viendo una película de su época se quedaron embobadas viendo la imagen cuando Hayate riendo por la cara de aquellas dos les da un toque de atención.

-Rin, Kagome entren.-dijo el youkai con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y viendo que las chiquillas avanzaban pero se quedaban a un centímetro de en entrar así que con una sonrisa picara agito su mano y una suave ráfaga de viento las empujo hacia dentro de la imagen haciéndoles parecer eso parte de la pintura en movimiento tras eso chillo para la última comunicación con las dos jóvenes.

-Y recuerden chicas no pueden interceder en nada ni deben saber nadie quienes sois ni veros nadie eso cambiaria el futuro.-dijo el youkai para hacer después desaparecer la imagen para en esa misma pared hacer aparecer el mismo palacio que salía en esa imagen anterior pero modernizado y se adentro dentro de la imagen.

…..

Kagome y Rin estaban en aquel frondoso bosque y veían a lo lejos una inmensa playa y al otro lado el castillo donde se suponía que estaba el gran general perro pero resulta que aquella imponente presencia al igual que otra muy conocida que no era ni más ni menos que Sesshomaru se sentían en la playa así que tras una mirada cómplice se dirigieron hacia allí y se quedaron atónitas al estar viendo esa imagen y es que no era ni más ni menos que un youkai igual al hijo de la mayor entonces ese era el gran Lord de las tierras del Oeste el Gran comandante perro Inu no Taisho allí estaba con su figura imponente al igual que su mirada pero detrás estaba el que actualmente era Lord el Gran Sesshomaru aunque lo que veían de él no era al que conocían era un tanto más joven pero su mirada fría era la misma, las chicas estaban escondidas observando a los dos youkais unidos por lazos de sangre, el paisaje era precioso digno de una pintura estaban en una playa grande y hermosa la tierra estaba cubierta por una fina capa de nieve blanca aunque en poco tiempo empezaría a subir ya que nevaba con tranquilidad y sin pausa allí las dos imponentes figuras se encontraban el padre de espadas al hijo y este ultimo mirando la espalda a su padre que estaba herido la sangre emanaba de su hombro izquierdo resbalando por el brazo así hasta llegar a su mano y después a sus garras dejando un charco escarlata en la blanca nieve.

-Insistes en marcharte padre.-dijo el adolescente tranquilo mientras que sus pelos plateados como la luna eran mecidos por el viento al igual que la cola alta del mayor, desde fuera se podría decir que dos hermosos demonios hablaban era preciosa la imagen pero para quien escuchara la conversación que iban a mantener no creerían en que fuera tan bella la imagen, al contrario se pensaría en la ambición de poder del menor.

-Me detendrás Sesshomaru.-se escucho la voz tranquila pero imponente del mayor seguía sin mirar a su hijo mirando hacia la inmensidad de aquella playa.

-No lo hare, sin embargo antes de que partas entrégame tus espadas Sounga y Tessaiga.

-Y si me niego, me mataras, ¿A tu propio padre? -dijo el youkai mirando hacia la inmensa luna de aquella noche, sin poderse creer hasta donde llegaba la ambición de su hijo.

Durante unos segundos solo se escucho las olas del mar, el viento y la nieve caer, el menor miraba la espalda de su padre y el padre continuaba mirando la luna llena que les regalaba su luz y al ver que este no contestaba continuo hablando con una imponente voz que a muchos les haría temblar.

-Hasta tal punto deseas el poder ¿Por qué ansias tanto el poder?-dijo el padre levantando un poco la imponente voz y es que no entendía el hecho de que su hijo fuera tan frio y ansiara tanto poder, para que míralo a él, entonces con su respuesta se quedo más que asombrado.

-Mi sendero, es el de la conquista. El poder es el único medio que me permite seguirlo.-contesto el adolescente seguro de lo que decía sin dudar ni titubear.

Los cuatro ojos que llevaban rato observando la escena estaban asombrados no se lo podían creer ¿Como Sesshomaru pudo ser así con su propio padre? Ellas sabían que si él quería era muy cruel pero ¿Hasta tal punto? ¿Hasta el punto de incluso desafiar a tu padre?

-Conquista ¿eh?- dijo Inu no Taisho con la ultima respuesta de su hijo, agacho un poco la cabeza, estaba decepcionado y triste, y es que como era que su hijo podía ser tan sumamente frio y ser tan egoísta.-Sesshomaru… ¿Tienes a alguien a quien proteger?-dijo el demonio perro sabiendo la respuesta de este pero con una vaga esperanza que no fuera la que él creía.

-¿A quién proteger?-dijo el hijo incrédulo por la estúpida pregunta de su progenitor y es que eso era de débiles, eso era un sentimiento un comportamiento de un débil humano el no, él era el gran Sesshomaru príncipe del Oeste uno de los más fuertes youkais el no tenia esos sentimientos tan bajos.-Yo Sesshomaru no tengo necesidad de semejante cosa.-finalizo para después estirar su mano en modo de sacar uno de sus ataques, el látigo de veneno, pero su padre nunca fue tonto por algo era el gran general perro, cuando oyó lo que él quería se transformo a su forma demoniaca para después salir corriendo en busca de su amada dejando a su hijo atrás, este permaneció unos segundos mirando por donde su padre se había marchado y pensó de nuevo en la pregunta que su padre le había hecho y hablo en voz alta mirando por donde este se había ido.-¿Alguien a quien proteger? No en absoluto.-dijo dignamente para darse la vuelta e irse por donde vino sin mirar atrás.

Las dos jóvenes que habían observado hasta el final se quedaron asombradas pero sin pararse a pensar ya lo harían más tarde se fueron hacia el palacio corriendo en forma de luz para llegar antes que el general perro, tenían que presenciarlo todo para saber el momento exacto en que deberían intervenir, cuando llegaron a este se quedaron asombradas y es que un ejército de guardias humanos estaban apilados en la puerta del palacio con armas en manos preparados para luchar entonces captaron un ligero olor a sangre que venía de la parte de atrás del castillo miraron hacia esa dirección y vieron a una mujer tirada en el suelo estaba muerta, siguieron hacia la dirección que se podía oler también sangre pero en menos cantidad, esa seguro era la madre de Inuyasha entonces vio a un samurái en la puerta de donde venia el olor metálico de la sangre vieron como este miraba hacia la luna llena que estaba siendo tapada y es que un eclipse se estaba formando entonces lo escucharon hablar.

-Un eclipse lunar, una noche perfecta para dar muerte a un demonio.-dijo aquel samurái para luego entrar en la habitación.

Las dos youkais miraban escondidas entre los árboles y escuchando atentamente lo que pasaba dentro de la habitación se podía escuchar a la madre de Inuyasha gimiendo de dolor.

-¿Quién es?-dijo la mujer con su cansada pero dulce voz cantarina.

-Takemaru de Setsuna princesa.-dijo el samurái mientras se arrodillaba al lado de la princesa.

Esta miro hacia el hombre y se alegro de que estuviera ahí puesto que estaba preocupada por sus hombres debían de marcharse cuanto antes.-Takemaru… me alegro que estés aquí, reúne a los hombres frente a las puertas y partid sin más dilación. No hay nadie capaz de hacerle frente, y creo que se dirige hacia aquí.

-Princesa Izayoi, sabéis que os he servido con respeto y devoción durante muchos años, incluso cuando vuestro frágil corazón cayó en las garras de un demonio.- le dijo y en ese momento levanto su lanza y sin mirarla le atravesó el vientre a lo que lo único que se escucho fue un lamento de la mujer antes de que callera su cabeza hacia el lado casi sin vida, este se levanto y la miro a través de las cortinas a la princesa y tras eso se giro para salir de la habitación y poniéndose el casco de su traje de guerra agacho la cabeza y dijo en voz baja.-Mis sentimientos hacia vos permanecerán inmutables.- y tras eso salió de la habitación.

La mujer miro hacia el eclipse lunar y estiro la mano hacia la luna no podía hablar y es que estaba muriendo ella se dio cuenta de eso lo último que sus oídos lograron oír fue el rugir de su señor, de su amado youkai.

Kagome empezó a sentir furia y odio hacia ese hombre que se acababa de volver por el llanto de un bebe, de su Inuyasha ¿Pensaba matarlo? Pensaba la pelinegra mayor, y su youki estaba subiendo, se estaba descontrolando y es que ver y escuchar esa imagen no era recomendable para nadie, a la chica empezó a ponerse sus ojos rojo escarlata y azul entonces Rin se dio cuenta y abrazándola con fuerza le hablo bajito al oído para tranquilizarla.

-Kagome tranquilízate, recuerda lo que Hayate dijo, veamos lo que veamos no podemos intervenir.-dijo Rin viendo como Kagome seguía en tensión.

-Debes tranquilizarte ya que si no lo haces puedes cambiar el hecho de que tú e Inuyasha nunca os hubieseis conocido y Inuno no existiría.-dijo eso la pequeña y vio como su compañera se relajaba al igual que su youki y tras eso la soltó poco a poco.

Kagome miro a Rin y la vio con cariño y amor es que acababa de descubrir que era su hermana pequeña pero la miraba y la quería como si se hubiera criado con ella toda la vida, le sonrió y después le fue a hablar pero estas entonces escucharon y notaron el aterrizaje de Inu no Taisho y tras eso escucharon y pudieron ver el ataque del viento cortante el youkai chillo con furia y fuerza.

-Viento cortante…

El lord de las tierras del Oeste empezó a correr hacia su amada mientras que una lluvia de flechas iban hacia su cuerpo pero eso no le afecto cuando terminaron de caer las flechas volvió a batir la espada.

-Kaze no Kizu.-volvió a chillar el peliplata viendo como los guerreros humanos corrían para evitar que el ataque de su espada no le llegara cosa que no podrían evitar, siguió corriendo y saltando la muralla derruida chillando y buscando a su mujer pero noto en el aire algo que no le gusto y esto fue el olor metálico de la sangre que provenía de su amada Izayoi además del olor a muerte, en ese momento empezó a chillar sin control.

-Izayoi, Izayoi.-dijo el demonio pero el samurái que siempre la había protegido salía de las salas del pasillo y lo miraba con odio para después hablarle con odio y desprecio.

-Has sido muy valiente viniendo aquí, sin embargo llegas tarde.

-¿Cómo?-dijo el demonio mirándole con odio a aquel despreciable humano ¿Qué le había hecho a su Izayoi? Ese miserable humano.

-He llevado a la princesa Izayoi a aun lugar donde nunca la podrás alcanzar, lo he hecho con mis propias manos.-contesto el que había sido su protector durante años.

-Maldito seas.-contesto Inu no Taisho que al escuchar eso no pudo aguantar el odio que subió por su cuerpo y cogiendo a Tessaiga con más fuerza corrió hacia este y levantando su espada bajándola cuando estuvo junto a aquel cortándole el brazo izquierdo este siguió corriendo mientras que el otro caía al suelo de rodillas al igual que caía su espada al suelo.

Las dos pelinegras observaban desde el punto de inicio impotentes, y es que querían intervenir querían ayudar pero no debían hacerlo en sus cabezas resonaban las palabras de Hayate ¨No debéis intervenir¨ la mayor era la que peor lo estaba pasando le costaba trabajo contenerse lo estaba pasando realmente mal como no podía actuar, pero se lo había prometido a ella misma no iba a intervenir hasta que el techo esté a punto de derrumbarse, entonces las dos volvieron a prestar atención al guerrero samurái este miro hacia atrás y grito con todas sus fuerzas y sus ojos llenos de odio.

-¡Encender el fuego! ¡El demonio debe arder con el palacio! ¡Quemarlo todo!

Entonces una lluvia de flechas con las puntas ardiendo empezó a caer por todo el palacio y este empezó a arder por todos lados, entonces estas escucharon otra cosa era la voz del gran general perro.

-Izayoi, Izayoi…-grito el gran general perro cayendo las cortinas que tapaban a su hermosa princesa cuando la vio empezó a enfurecerse con aquel samurái que la debería de haber cuidado en vez de matarla pero no era momento de pensar era momento de actuar, llevo su mano hacia la cintura y de su obi cogió a Tenseiga y apuntando para la princesa viendo como los sirvientes del inframundo intentaban llevarse el alma de la joven humana.

-Cuento contigo Tenseiga.-tras decir esto batió la espada matando a los servidores del inframundo miro a su joven amada y vio como esta empezó a reaccionar, esta abrió los ojos y el youkai saco una tela roja y se la puso a la chica por encima mientras ayudaba que se levantara, en ese momento entro el samurái y miro a Izayoi y es que no se podía creer que estuviera viva, Inu no Taisho se levantó y miro hacia el hombre que intento quitarle la vida a su mujer y su cachorro y tras ese pensamiento saco de atrás de su espalda a Sounga mientras la joven princesa se ponía detrás del youkai en ese momento el humano hablo con odio en la voz.

-Si puedo arrastrarte conmigo me sentiré satisfecho, comenzaremos juntos el viaje al más allá.

El gran comandante perro miro a su adversario y agarrando su espada con más fuerzas y posicionándose en pose de ataque.-Vive.-le dijo a su mujer.

-Ah Querido.-dijo esta sabiendo en que eso era una despedida, que no lo volvería a verlo a su amado demonio, el techo empezó a crujir y de repente el demonio volvió a hablar dejando a Izayoi estática.

-Inuyasha.-dijo el youkai serio sin apartar la vista de su adversario el que se quedo confundido.

-¿Cómo?-dijo el guerrero samurái muy confundido sin entender al demonio.

-Es el nombre de mi hijo. Su nombre es Inuyasha.-le contesto con seguridad y enfatizando el nombre que llevaría su hijo.

La joven princesa miro a su bebe que estaba enrollado en una manta en sus brazos, lo miraba con ternura y amor y por primera vez lo nombro.-Inuyasha.-dijo con su dulce voz.

-Ahora márchate.-exigió el youkai.

-Si.-dijo la mujer dándose la vuelta y saliendo de aquel lugar que se parecía demasiado al infierno.

Los dos empezaron una batalla con las espadas el castillo se derrumbaba y dos youkais de pelo negro y ojos zafiros miraban la escena sabiendo que ya tendrían que ir a acudir en ayuda de el ojidorado lo último que vieron las dos demonizas antes de adentrarse en el palacio en llamas fue la figura de Izayoi mirando al bulto entre sus brazos y sonreírle a este, pero estas no quisieron ver más y se adentraron al palacio en llamas que estaba a punto de caer derrumbado.

-Rin ten cuidado.-dijo la mayor en voz baja.

-Kagome ahí están.-dijo esta señalando al samurái enviándole lanzas de hielo a todo su espalda matándolo en el acto fue entonces que Inu no Taisho se sentó sobre sus talones en el suelo y dejo a Sounga junto a Tensaiga y Tessaiga en el suelo y mirando hacia el suelo.

-Izayoi, tienes que vivir, sigue viviendo, junto a nuestro pequeño Inuyasha.-dijo este para después levantar la vista y ver a las causantes de la muerte del samurái que pensaba que también serian las causantes de su muerte pero estas corrieron hacia él y lo cogieron en peso entre las dos cada una pasándose un brazo por sus hombros.

-¿Quién sois?-dijo el gran general mirando a las dos chiquillas y es que su olor no se podía equivocar.-¿Kagome?

La aludida en primer momento se quedo confusa pero después recordó que su madre le conto que ella de niña lo conoció.

-Señor Inu no Taisho yo soy Kagome y ella es Rin. Confía en nosotras.-dijo la pelinegra mayor dedicándole una sonrisa a su suegro y es que estaba atacada ese de ahí era el padre de Inuyasha.

Inu no Taisho no sabía porque pero confiaba en esas chiquillas, aunque si sabía por qué confiaba en ellas y era porque eran hijas de su gran amigo Hayate, cuando se fijo vio como la mayor había sacado un reloj de arena y le había dado la vuelta en un minuto la imagen desapareció y apareció en una habitación que parecía poseer paredes de hielo ahí estaba Hayate con Izayoi a su lado pero… ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? y ¿Donde estaba su hijo recién nacido?

….

Tras haber enviado a sus hijas a por su amigo el se dirigió en busca de la mujer de este, así que hizo desaparecer la imagen para en esa misma pared hacer aparecer el mismo palacio que salía en esa imagen anterior pero modernizado y se adentro dentro de la imagen, era un panorama parecido a la muerte de su amigo pero la diferencia que esta vez los soldados de otro terrateniente atacaban el castillo de la princesa para conseguir más poder se podía ver a aquella hermosa princesa tranquilizando a su pequeño en sus brazos, el pequeño no podría tener más de cinco años y es que en esos ojos dorados que portaba la familia Taisho se podía ver el miedo el terror que tenia.

-Inuyasha vete.-dijo la joven princesa mirando a su pequeño sabiendo que juntos no podrían huir pero que el solo si podría hacerlo sangre demoniaca corría por sus venas y era más veloz que los guerreros.

-No, madre.-dijo este con más miedo aun.-No me obligues a separarme de ti.-decía el pequeño hanyou intuyendo que sería la última vez que vería a su madre.

-Inuyasha corre.-dijo la madre levantando al niño y dándole un pequeño empujoncito para que este saliese corriendo del lugar.

Hayate miraba la escena con pena y arrepentimiento de no haberla obligado a ir a vivir con el y es que si eso hubiese pasado no estarían ahora en esa situación, este sentía pena por el pequeño ya que sabia a la perfección como seria su destino desde ese día hasta que conociese a su hija mayor Kagome, pero él no podía hacer nada ya que podría alterar el tiempo futuro así que espero a que este estuviera bien alejado para entrar en la habitación donde se encontraba la mujer, la compañera de su amigo. Cuando entro en esa habitación y vio lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer con ellas cinco guerreros estaban entre aguantándola y intentándole quitar la ropa esa imagen le hizo enfurecer haciendo que sus ojos cambiasen a un rojo sangre con un iris azul intenso.

-Soltadla.-dijo Hayate mirando como los guerreros se volvían.

-Así que furcia después de haber muerto el otro demonio ahora este te utiliza.-dijo uno de ellos mirando con desprecio al demonio y después a la princesa, pero no pudo decir ni hacer nada mas puesto que este de su dedo índice saco un látigo de hielo matando al que había osado decir eso de su dulce amiga y su fiero amigo, todos miraron al youkai y sonrieron con suficiencia intentando esconder el temor que le tenían.

-Por que la deberíamos soltar nosotros también queremos disfrutar de esta furcia.-dijo uno de ellos dirigiendo su mano hacia los pechos de la mujer pero esta acción no llego a su final puesto que Hayate le lanzo una lanza de hielo directa al corazón, ya solo quedaban tres.

-Hayate.-dijo la mujer con su dulce voz atemorizada.

-Bueno si no es nuestra no es de nadie.-dijo uno de los tres que quedaban sacando una daga de su bota y clavándosela a la joven princesa al corazón.

-Inu… Inuyasha.-fue lo último que dijo la mujer antes de que su corazón dejara de palpitar.

-Malditos.-dijo el ojizafiro para después sacar su látigo de hielo y matarlos, después miro el cuerpo sin vida de aquella mujer estaba casi desnuda, sino hubiera llegado… sacudió su cabeza dejando ese pensamiento a un lado, sin tiempo que perder la cogió en brazos y giro un reloj igual al que le había dado a las niñas, en un minuto se encontraba en la sala de las paredes de hielo, dejo a Izayoi en el suelo y saco la piedra Meido poniéndosela a esta en el cuello, entonces una luz empezó a resplandecer de la perla además de expandirse sobre el cuerpo sin vida de la princesa, después de unos segundos abrió los ojos y miro hacia aquel youkai de mirada azul y pelo negro que se parecía en el carácter tanto a su amado, esta miro en todas las direcciones, y es que esa habitación no la reconocía pero lo que realmente la alarmo fue que su pequeño no estaba.

-Inuyasha, ¿Dónde está?-dijo la joven mirando hacia un lado y otro sin encontrar a su pequeño de ojos dorados.

Hayate la miro con ternura y emoción y es que era un aspecto característico de cualquier mujer demoniza o humana buscar y proteger a su cachorro.

-Hayate ¿Dónde está mi pequeño Inuyasha?-volvió a preguntar ahora con desesperación temiéndose lo peor.

-Izayoi tranquila, el está bien pronto lo podrás ver, en cuanto lleguen las chicas iremos al palacio del Oeste.-dijo el youkai viendo como causaba confusión la bella joven.-No te preocupes nada malo le ha pasado confía en mi.-dijo el youkai para recibir una gran sonrisa sincera.-Toma ten ponte esto.-le dijo aquel quitándose su Haori y tendiéndoselo a aquella que al verse el estado de su ropa se lo coloco rápidamente mientras que sus mejillas se teñían de color rosado.

En ese momento aparecieron las figuras de dos mujeres youkais sosteniendo a un youkai con pelo plateado y ojos dorados que se quedo observando con detenimiento la figura de la mujer, estaba asombrado de poder volver a ver a su amada, pensaba que no la volvería a ver y ahora mira ahí la tenia frente a sus ojos mirándole con sus ojos marrón achocolatados como si no se lo creyese, lo miraba con esa mirada limpia, pura y cristalina que lo había enamorado como un bobo, y es que esa mujer desde la primera vez que la vio no la pudo olvidar era tan dulce, tan buena, tan hermosa, los oros se fundieron con los chocolates y lo único que pudo salir de los labios de la joven fue un simple susurro con su nombre apenas audible.-Inuno.-y es que esta veía aquella figura del imponente youkai como la había visto cinco años atrás, se le veía herido y sucio pero era el su amado youkai aquel que había amado desde hacía siete años, aquel hermoso ser que parecía un dios, y es que ¿Cuántas noches lloro mientras su hijo dormía en su regazo? ¿Cuántas noches lamento aquel fatídico pero bellísimo día en el que uno de los hombres de su vida murió mientras el otro nació? Y es que esa era la pregunta que se estaba haciendo era ¿Cómo estaba vivo? Ella había visto como el castillo se derrumbaba entre llamas mientras que su amado permanecía dentro. Entonces se pregunto que si sería una nueva pesadilla, en cuanto ese pensamiento cruzo su mente y sintió necesidad de tocarlo y es que sentía miedo que no fuese real.

-Inuno…-repitio la mujer para ver como este le sonreía para en ese momento la mujer salir corriendo hacia él y abrazarlo como llevaba años haciendo, cinco años añorándolo en silencio esperando a verlo cualquier día aparecer con su gran rugido para abrazarla a ella y su pequeño hijo, tanto había ansiado sentir los fuertes brazos de su amado youkai, tanto había ansiado el ver aquellos ojos ámbar al igual que sus marcas moradas y su pelo plateado como la luna, su hijo poseía esa herencia y lo admiraba cada vez que podía pero no podía dejar de pensar en que no era él no era su amado demonio noto como las chicas lo habían soltado y noto como este acercaba su nariz hacia su pelo negro como la mismísima noche y aspiraba su aroma el aroma que le extasiaba.-Querido…-volvió a decir la mujer para estrechar el abrazo en ese momento el demonio hizo un leve quejido, perdió el equilibrio y se iba a caer sus fuerzas eran mínimas, pero antes de caer tenia a dos demonizas y un demonio sujetándole.

-Amigo, ya tendrás tiempo de abrazarla ahora lo más importante es que vallamos al palacio del Oeste.-dijo Hayate riéndose, pasándole a su amigo la mano por debajo del brazo haciendo que este le cogiera por los hombros tras eso miro a sus hijas para dirigirse a ellas pero el gran general perro era muy tozudo y no le basto con eso.

-Hayate ¿Por qué vamos a mi palacio? Y ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?-dijo el demonio mirando a Izayoi con la última pregunta y es que el gran comandante perro estaba preguntándose ¿cómo es que Izayoi había madurado tanto como si hubiera pasado de veinte a veinticinco en unos minutos? pero lo que más le preocupaba era ¿Dónde estaba su cachorro? Era apenas un bebe como es que estaba en su palacio y no con su madre pero Hayate interrumpió sus pensamientos y no dejo que contestara la mujer.

-Inu no estás débil así que vamos hacia el carruaje que nos llevara a tu palacio ahora te explicare ahí, e Inuyasha está bien nos espera allí.-dijo el youkai comenzando a andar obligando a su amigo a hacerlo mientras Kagome y Rin iban al lado junto a Izayoi, salieron de la habitación por el espejo para luego dirigirse por los pasillos hasta un balcón enorme y desde allí se podía ver un carruaje en el aire del que tirarían gatos demoniacos, Hayate salió volando hasta el carruaje y se metió dentro junto a Inu no Taisho así que las chiquillas imitaron esa reacción con Izayoi entre los brazos, cuando entraron todos dentro del carruaje cuando Hayate miro hacia las chicas.

-Kagome, Rin ¿Os importaría dejarnos un momento a solas?-dijo el guerrero mirando a las jóvenes.

-No Hayate estaremos fuera custodiando la carreta con los demás guerreros.-dijo la más joven tras sonreírle a los tres que allí se encontraban y salió y tras ella lo hizo Kagome.

Hayate miro hacia la mujer humana y el youkai y espero la bomba de preguntas que caería pidiendo explicaciones por parte de su amigo Touga.

-¿Por qué nos trajiste al futuro?-dijo el gran general perro mirando hacia su amigo.

-Por que a Sesshomaru le echaron una maldición con veneno, esta para que desaparezca debe estar la sangre de sus progenitores entonces…-estaba explicando el youkai gato pero su amigo no le dejo terminar volviendo a interrumpir.

-¿Quién fue?-dijo este ahora con una voz fría y potente.

-Touga ya relájate no lo sé, solo sé que las chicas vinieron a pedirme ayuda para que tu volvieras y lo de Izayoi fue idea mía puesto que se qué sino me obligarías a hacerlo así que me adelante a que me lo pidieras y lo hice yo.-dijo el demonio.

Entonces el inuyoukai mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa instalada en los labios por lo que pensaba le hablo con un toque de diversión.-Después de todo Hayate al final nuestros hijos se casaron ¿no?-dijo Inuno divertido.

-Si lo hicieron pero no precisamente con quien tú crees.-dijo el youkai divertido viendo como este se descomponía y se le ponía la cara blanca.

-No te entiendo, ¿A qué te refieres Hayate?-dijo el inuyoukai confuso mirando hacia su amigo y es que no entendía a lo que se refería.

-Ya lo entenderás Touga no seas impaciente.-dijo el lord del Norte para quedarse observando como Izayoi le acariciaba el pelo y le sonreía a lo que el correspondía con la misma sonrisa y llevando sus manos hacia la cara de la chica y acariciándole con dulzura la mejilla.

….

Odio estar así, y es que cuando van a traer el antídoto, cada vez me siento más débil… Odio este sentimiento de debilidad y es que mi cuerpo no reacciona a los movimientos que le mando a hacer, ni puedo abrir los ojos si quiera me siento como un débil humano. Odio esta sensación de debilidad de que tengan que cuidar de mi, además que todavía no logro entender cómo es que esto me afecto a mí al gran Lord de las tierras del Oeste al gran taiyoukai Sesshomaru Taisho, yo no soy débil, Y ¿Rin? ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Por qué tarda tanto? Antes de perder el conocimiento ¿Rin se transformo en una youkai? ¿Es eso posible? No seguro fue mi imaginación. Y es que, ¿Les habrá pasado algo a esas dos locas? Sabía que alguien las debía de acompañar y el estúpido de su hermano no lo había hecho.

\- Sesshomaru puedes dejar de decir esas cosas, resulta muy molesto.-dijo la demoniza harta de escuchar los delirios de su hijo. Y es que nunca pensó que escucharía tanto la voz de su hijo aunque él no lo estuviera permitiendo.

Como si pudiera evitar el hecho de que escuches todo lo que pienso vete de mi habitación y no me escucharas másgruño el demonio de mal humor y es que esa situación le superaba en todos los sentidos posibles, como lo había hecho él para encontrarse en esa situación. Juro que cuando encuentre al infeliz que me hizo esto lo matare, lo matare con mis propias garras lenta y dolorosamente

-Sesshomaru para tu cuerpo no se relaja y empeoras a cada segundo, sino te relajas ya te aseguro que morirás así que hazme el favor y deja de pensar.-dijo la demoniza realmente preocupada por su hijo y es que este era tan tozudo como su padre.

Bruja todo esto es culpa tuya y juro que como le pase algo a esas insensatas, madre lo pagaras

-Sesshomaru nada de esto es culpa mía y deja de llamarme bruja pedazo de perro desagradecido tenle un respeto a tu madre, además confía más en esas niñas tienen mucho poder y la misión que les mande la lograran estoy segura de ello, de hecho tu pequeña Rin fue la que mato al youkai que te ataco ten mas fe en ellas.-dijo la demoniza preguntándose cuanto les quedaban a esas chiquillas por llegar el tiempo se agotaba si no fuera porque la vida de su cachorro se extinguía sino llegaban pronto desearía que tardaran mas ya que desde cachorro era la conversación más larga que habían mantenido debía de reconocerlo cuando se dio cuenta comenzó a reír como loca.

Y ahora de ¿Que te ríes madre? pensaba el peliplata con un cabreo más que palpable.

-En que si no estuviera tu vida en juego dejaría que te quedases así durante un tiempo, no conversábamos tanto desde que eras un cachorro.-finalizo la demoniza con una sonrisa y acariciándole el flequillo y es que este lo tenía pegado a su frente estaba ardiendo.

Bruja te aprovechas de que no me puedo mover sino…

Para ya Sesshomaru descansa que estas ardiendo.-dijo aquella con diversión en la mirada ya que ver a su hijo así de impotente le resultaba gracioso y grandioso ya que ver a su hijo así de subyugado a algo era impensable pero después de decirle eso y un simple quejido de él le hizo caso por primera vez desde que estaba a su lado y se relajo dejando la mente en blanco y descansando ella solo pedía que las chicas llegaran cuanto antes, su hijo era fuerte pero estaba demasiado débil.

…

Hayate veía como sus amigos se miraban con amor, con anhelo, con alegría que por fin estuvieran juntos con tranquilidad y es que el sabia de buena mano que su relación había sido difícil y sobre todas las cosas nada tranquila, pero este también sabía que verlos así le perjudicaba a él en sobremanera le traía recuerdos del pasado que no quería recordar.

**FLASHBACK**

El gran lord del norte regresaba por la mañana a medio día, de una gran batalla que había durado más de un mes y es que unos youkais menores habían intentado conquistar sus tierras pero tras una dura batalla en la que muchos youkais murieron en sus manos ya se encontraba en su palacio, en su hogar ahora le quedaba ir a visitar a su mujer, este ante el recuerdo de su dulce Naomi sonrió como un bobo y es que desde que la vio en Goshimboku en su época, desde que sus mirada chocaron azul zafiro junto a marrón achocolatados cayeron en las garras del amor por que él sabía que su princesa le amaba, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta del hecho de que una de sus sirvientas le había estado llamando como loca pero él ni cuenta se había dado.

-Mi señor la señora esta en el jardín bajo el árbol de sakuras, lo está esperando sabia que llegabas hoy.-le dijo la youkai dragón que le miraba con cariño y es que llevaba años sirviéndole y nunca lo había visto tan feliz como en ese momento con sus ojos zafiro iluminados llenos de amor y felicidad y sabia que esa sacerdotisa le amaba a el de igual manera no le importaba lo que fuese este.

-Gracias Riku.-dijo su señor con una enorme sonrisa dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba su señora la que le tenía una gran sorpresa.

Cuando llego al jardín se encontraba esta recostada en el árbol estaba con muchas flores en las manos y tenía la vista perdida en el cielo celeste de aquella maravillosa mañana, esta levanto la mirada cuando noto su presencia observándole y entonces se fundieron uno en el otro con tan solo una mirada, esa mirada tan intensa, tan esperada en ese mes.

-Hola querido ¿Qué tal te fue?-dijo la dulce joven mirando hacia su amado youkai con una sonrisa cuanto había ansiado verlo, ver esos ojos azul que adoraba, sintió como su pulso se aceleraba y le faltaba el aire y es que el efecto que tenía en ella ese hermoso ser no tenia comparación con nada, sintió la necesidad de tirarse en sus brazos como si de respirar se tratase así que sin esperar un segundo más corrió hacia su compañero este la cogió y empezó a reír la subió y después la bajo para besarla y abrazarla aunque cuando esto paso se separo de inmediato y la miro a los ojos.

Este había visto como su mujer, su hermosa mujer corría hacia él y se lanzaba a sus brazos no podía ser como podía ser su mujer tan hermosa, dulce, cariñosa, buena… es que era demasiado eran demasiado los sentimientos que le causaba la cogió y la subió para después bajarla y besarla como hacía tiempo deseaba, como hacía un mes que esperaba hacerlo no veía el momento de tenerla así , cuando la abrazo noto un cambio en su olor es que acaso se separo de ella y la miro buscando la respuesta a su pregunta sin formular a lo que ella contesto con una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Si mi amor estamos esperando un bebe.-dijo esta en voz alta para después acercarle la mano a su vientre aun plano el lord se quedo en estado de shock pero cuando reacciono la cogió en brazos y la levanto y empezó a girar con ella en los aires y es que ahora la amaba aun mas como podía amarse tanto a un ser, esta cuando vio las acciones de su amado comenzó a reír de manera dulce y lo beso tras abrazarlo.

-Te amo Hayate.-dijo la joven con una sonrisa tímida pero sincera.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

En ese momento volvió al carruaje viendo como Touga e Izayoi lo miraban preocupados ya que llevaban largo tiempo llamándolo y este ni pestañeaba parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos y es que en eso mismo había estado perdido en los pensamientos de un pasado más feliz que el presente.

-Hayate ¿Te pasa algo?-dijo Touga realmente preocupado por su amigo.

-No te preocupes amigo recordé algo del pasado.-dijo el youkai con simpleza levantándose y mirándolos.-¿Ya llegamos?-pregunto por qué notaba como no estaban en movimiento.

-Si por eso te llamábamos con tanta intensidad tus hijas avisaron de que habíamos llegado y acabamos de aterrizar.-dijo Touga para levantarse con Izayoi a su lado y salir de la carreta detrás de Hayate.

El panorama que allí se presentaba era indescriptible en la puerta del palacio se encontraba un Inuyasha mirando hacia la figura de su madre y padre que se encontraba justo enfrente a él, este había notado la presencia de que llegaban e iba decidido a decirle a Kagome un par de cosas ya que no había tenido la decencia de avisarle con el guerrero de Hayate de que había llegado bien pero en cuanto vio la figura de sus padres se quedo paralizado, sorprendido sin saber qué hacer ni que decir se había quedado con la cara desencajada de la sorpresa sus ojos se iban a salir de sus cuencas y es que los recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza en esos momentos, fue como ser bañado con un balde de agua helada sin esperárselo, todos los recuerdos rondaban en ese momento en su cabeza y es que nunca imagino que volvería a ver a su madre a su adorada madre, a su bella madre, a la mujer que le acariciaba su pelo mientras le contaba historias de su padre, la dulce mujer que le curaba y lloraba en silencio cuando llegaba con heridas que los niños le hacían, aquella mujer que le abrazaba desde la espalda y le decía cuanto lo quería mientras le hacía cosquilla o le besaba en sus orejas haciéndole reír, cuanto la había echado de menos, le había hecho tanta falta durante su niñez se fue demasiado pronto, y es que le hizo tanta falta en la adolescencia y adultez también y es que esa sonrisa siempre le hizo falta, no se lo podía creer ¿De verdad que era ella? aquel ser al que siempre había venerado aquella figura que para él era intocable, su adorada madre estaba allí enfrente a él al lado de su mujer y Rin mirándole sorprendida y con amor como siempre había hecho como en sus recuerdos, como cuando era niño y le decía mami te quiero, le miraba con emoción y orgullo lo veía como ahora con esa misma mirada que le dedicaba cuando era niño lo podía ver en sus ojos, pero menos había pensado que conocería a su padre algún día, al gran lord del que todos hablaban, del que su madre le contaba aquellas historias como si fuese un dios, del que su hermano millones le dijo que no era digno de portar su sangre, aquel ser que todos hablaban con orgullo y devoción pero que el solo podía molestarse ya que no lo había conocido no sabía ni que aspecto tenía su pena siempre era esa cuando la gente hablaba de el así que nunca lo había conocido, la envidia que siempre le tuvo a Sesshomaru fue que lo conoció que pudo hablar con él, y ahora él lo tenía en frente mirando a su hijo con asombro y es que no le extraña ya que eran idénticos con la única diferencia es que su hijo era más joven se veía en él la adolescencia mientras que a su padre se le veía la adultez, su hermano se lo dijo el día que lo conocieron, Inuno miraba a su abuelo y este lo miraba a él y es que eran idénticos si no fuera porque el mayor se veía su figura más imponente y madura se podría decir que eran gemelos, era increíble el parecido Inuno no retiraba su mirada dorada a su abuelo al igual al contrario y es que los dos se sentían confundidos el menor siempre le dijeron que se parecía a el pero no sabía que hasta ese extremo se parecía a el.

-Querido se que pasaron doscientos años y habrás de saber muchísimas cosas al igual que conocer a mucha gente pero en estos momentos nuestro cachorro nos necesita ya habrá tiempo para todo lo demás.-dijo una figura parecida a una diosa, pero que era una Inuyoukai que miraba a su ex compañero con frialdad y seriedad para volverse por donde vino dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de su hijo, aunque cuando se volvió dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios, pequeña apenas predecible, y es que ella quería mucho a ese youkai no de forma romántica, pero habían sido muchos años juntos y era normal ese sentimiento aunque nunca lo reconocería ante nadie su orgullo superaba ese sentimiento y es que su orgullo era demasiado grande pero lo que ella no sabía es que Inu no Taisho la conocía demasiado bien y supo que ella se había alegrado de su regreso.

Los dos peliplatas se perdieron de la vista de todos el la seguía a ella de cerca pero sin hablar ninguno de los dos llegando hacia las grandes puertas de madera de la habitación esta era marrón claro y en ella se podían ver muchos labrados de inuyoukais batallando era hermosa digna de un gran lord, esa habitación que una vez fue suya pero que actualmente pertenecía a su hijo mayor la demoniza abrió las grandes puertas y se interno en esa gran habitación y tras ella entro el para después cerrar las puertas y dirigir la mirada hacia tu primogénito que se encontraba en la enorme cama recostado, entonces fue cuando en la cabeza del gran general perro resonó la voz del ser que descansaba en la cama.

¿Padre?

**Bueno pues aquí finalizado el siguiente capítulo de Lazos que nos unen antes que nada agradecer a Sakura R que me da muchas ideas, sé que me tarde pero debo decir que este es muy largo y me costó mucho ya que quería plasmar bien los sentimientos quería que cuando ustedes lo leyesen sintiesen lo que sienten los personajes bueno espero que les haya gustado y que me lo hagan saber gracias por leerme y mandarme reviews y no paren de hacerlo, me gustaría recordar que he creado un grupo en Facebook se llama ¨Inuyasha Sesshomaru Fanfic¨ en el que yo Sakura R subimos fotos además de que hoy subiremos las fotos de todos los personajes de esta historia, además de que con cada capitulo se hara un juego tipo trivial y quien gane ganara una foto con su nombre, espero que me busquen y nos sigan de verdad que nos encantaría bueno un saludo y espero que les gustara el cap y si lo hizo o no hacédmelo saber a través de un Review y no hace falta decir que si alguien tiene sugerencias, quiere que pase algo decídmelo e intentare cumplirlo un besote grande y espero que os gustara.**

**Ailynpatricia67**** Me alegra que te este gustando y espero que cada vez te guste mas jejeje bueno espero que te guste el capitulo y que me lo hagas saber jijiji ni que decir tiene que si quieres que pase algo en especial dímelo e intentare cumplirlo además te voy a sugerir que te unas a nuestro grupo de facebook ¨Inuyasha Sesshomaru fanfic¨ subimos muchas fotos además de los capítulos y a partir de hoy subiremos también fotos de todos los personajes de esta historia bueno sin más me despido un saludo y espero que te guste.**

**Sakura R**** Que te puedo decir yo a ti hermosa… Muchas gracias por tus reviews, por tu gran apoyo y ayuda de veras cada vez gracias a ti me veo más cerca de mi sueño, Muchas gracias amiga espero que te guste esta capitulo que sabes que llevo trabajando en el días además del sentimiento que he querido mostrar un beso grande y espero que te guste y no dejes nunca de leerme apoyarme y escribirme reviews me encantan y a pesar de la distancia te siento cerca un beso y abrazo grande.**

**Lily Love 12**** Gracias espero que te guste este capítulo y que lo disfrutes y me lo hagas saber a través de un review, y si quieres que pase algo en especial dímelo e intentare cumplirlo además te voy a sugerir que te unas a nuestro grupo de facebook ¨Inuyasha Sesshomaru fanfic¨ subimos muchas fotos además de los capítulos y a partir de hoy subiremos también fotos de todos los personajes de esta historia bueno sin más me despido un saludo y espero que te guste.**

**Hikari 1992**** Me alegra que te haya gustado y que te sorprendiera con los pensamientos de Sesshomaru pretendía un poco eso jejeje espero que te guste tanto este capítulo como el otro e incluso mas y que me lo hagas saber bueno comentarte que si quieres que pase algo en especial dímelo e intentare cumplirlo además te voy a sugerir que te unas a nuestro grupo de facebook ¨Inuyasha Sesshomaru fanfic¨ subimos muchas fotos además de los capítulos y a partir de hoy subiremos también fotos de todos los personajes de esta historia bueno sin más me despido un saludo y espero que te guste y que me lo hagas saber.**


	11. Chapter 11 Un amor real

**Un amor real.**

Padre

Escucho el gran general perro la voz de su hijo en su cabeza quedándose absorto con la imagen que en aquella enorme cama que un día fue suya, en ella se encontraba su hijo mayor o más concretamente se veía el cuerpo casi sin vida de su hijo, su piel blanca como la nieve con un brillo especial se veía sin este mismo, su fría y estoica cara se veía sin expresión alguna además que su imponente presencia que haría temblar a muchos estaba desapareciendo como el vapor de agua, tenían que actuar.

No puede ser mi padre está muerto, es que acaso ya morí es que acaso no logre soportarlo, tiene que ser así sino como noto la gran presencia de mi padre está algo débil pero esa presencia puedo sentirla en cualquier lugar nadie más exceptuando Inuno la posee pero… tiene que ser mi padre ya que Inuno es más débil su presencia a la de mi padre, pero no puedo estar muerto puesto que también noto la presencia de mi madre, entonces es que estoy delirando sintiendo a mi padre o es que este me ha venido a recoger porque voy a morir en segundos.

-Inu no Taisho hay que actuar está muy débil.-decía la antigua Lady del Oeste realmente preocupada por su hijo y es que en aquella habitación cada vez olía mas a muerte, este asintió y viendo como la demoniza paseaba por la habitación a una gran velocidad que solo puede poseer un ser sobrenatural y de repente se paro frente a él con una copa de plata en las manos y en la otra una daga con la empuñadura de oro con labrados de lunas en cuarto menguante dibujadas en color azul oscuro y la hoja de oro blanco se podría decir que esa daga era digna de un dios.

La demoniza cogió la daga se la coloco en la palma de la mano y cerrando esta misma estiro del mango hacia abajo haciéndose un corte limpio en su delicada y bella mano color marfil que ahora estaba manchada de aquel liquido espeso, esta derramo ese liquido color rubí dentro de la copa cuando de la herida dejo de emanar sangre se lo paso al que fue su compañero durante años para que hiciera la misma acción, siguiendo el mismo ritual que había seguido la demoniza y cuando los dos finalizaron, Irasue cogió la copa de las manos del gran general perro y con la mirada le pidió que se acercara a la cama con ella, una vez que llegaron junto al cuerpo de su primogénito, el demonio se le quedo mirando con rabia de no poder cambiarse por él, odiaba verlo así de mal postrado en una cama sin poder hacer más que pedirle a Kami, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que olía a sangre de su hijo miro hacia donde le venía el olor y es que Irasue le había hecho un fino corte en su mano como habían hecho ellos dos y ahora echaba la sangre de Sesshomaru en la copa y tras esa acción la acerco a los labios de este y le hizo beber.

-Sesshomaru bebe.-dijo la youkai mirando a su hijo viendo como este tragaba y empezaba su cara a coger color al igual que el olor a muerte desaparecía de la habitación haciendo que los padres empezaran a relajarse, eso quería decir que en pocas horas el demonio estaría de nuevo con casi toda su vitalidad.

….

Fuera de aquella habitación todo era silencio en el palacio, todos estaban pendientes a que el corazón del joven Lord siguiera latiendo y no se parara, demasiados sentimientos abordaban los corazones de aquellos youkais, humanos y hanyous a pesar de que Sesshomaru había sido un demonio no querido por lo frio, calculador y cruel que podía llegar a ser pero después de la batalla contra Naraku cuando el volvió al palacio cambio no era que se hubiese vuelto amable y cálido sino que no era tan despiadado y cruel con los sirvientes del castillo eso había hecho que la gente empezara a admirarlo como un día hicieron con el general perro su padre.

…

Las horas pasaban desde que Inu no Taisho había entrado en esa habitación con Irasue y todavía no habían salido, la noche había caído y todos se encontraban en el gran salón del Oeste Kagome se encontraba al lado de Hayate, Inuyasha se encontraba con Inuno e Izayoi que estaba más que feliz de ver a su hijo sano y salvo y de estar conociendo a su nieto, las hijas de Sango junto a los hijos de Koga habían salido a entrenar y matar las horas para no pensar Koga Ayame Miroku Sango y Shippo andaban hablando junto con el guerrero de Hayate y Yutora mientras yo no sabía qué hacer mi preocupación subía de intensidad con el paso del tiempo y es que mi señor no se despertaba así que sin más deje el salón sin decir nada a nadie y me dirigí al jardín del Oeste justo debajo del balcón de mi señor, me dirijo hacia el árbol de sakura que allí se encuentra a donde mi señor siempre le gusta sentarse y pensar o eso creo ya que no habla solo admira el paisaje, y me siento apoyando mi espalda en el tronco, ahora la luna baña mi piel blanca como la nieve, la brisa hace que mis cabellos negros como el cielo de esa misma noche baile, es una noche preciosa a conjunto de aquel maravilloso paisaje tan hermoso que parece una pintura pero a pesar de tan bellas vistas no logro disfrutarlo, amo las flores, los arboles, la naturaleza…

Pero mi mente está ocupada con un solo ser, todo el mundo desaparece para mí y solo viene a mi cabeza una mirada y un rostro un joven albino, su cabello de color plateado al igual que la marca que posee en su frente que muestra una luna muestra que desciende de ella, todo lo contrario a aquellos ojos que podrían compararse con el sol, estos son de un color muy peculiar y es que parecen oro fundido aunque en ellos la gente capten frialdad odio y rencor pero yo sé que eso es una simple fachada, yo se que él es amable y cariñoso conmigo no de la manera que todos esperan pero a mí me basta.

Sé que cuando me mira, me mira con amor y cariño no con el que yo sueño pero me basta con esa pequeña entrega de su ser.

En mis manos poseo su obi amarillo con pequeños detalles en lila, y es que sin que nadie lo notara lo cogí antes de salir del palacio, así lo sentía como si estuviese conmigo, mi señor Sesshomaru… se que usted es fuerte, se que usted puede salir de esta, por favor no se deje vencer mi señor resista, usted es el gran lord de las tierras del Oeste hijo del gran general perro, no puede caer a la primera de cambio, no puede…

Noto como las lágrimas se agolpan en mis ojos ahora zafiro, noto como sin aguantar más dolor estas caen por mis mejillas sin ningún control, noto como la parte superior de mi vestimenta de lucha se va empapando a cada minuto y es que el solo pensar que aquel ser que me salvo de la muerte infinidad de veces muera me estremezco y quiero desaparecer morir con él, sé que es egoísta, pues claro que se que lo es pero solo de pensar que mi amado señor muera no puedo pensar más que seguirlo a la muerte, no quiero vivir en un mundo donde el no esté donde no sienta su presencia, y es que… lo amo, lo amo con todo mi ser, me da igual como sea o lo que la gente piense de el yo lo amo tal y como es, de repente dejo mis pensamientos a un lado ya que escucho la voz de aquel demonio que tanto amaba y del que no había parado de pensar.

-Rin.-dijo este con su voz fuerte y varonil pero no con tanta fuerza como acostumbraba.

Mire hacia arriba y me encontré con la figura de mi amado youkai, su mirada dorada me observaba con detenimiento, me estudiaba para agacharse luego acercar su mano a mi mejilla y limpiar los restos de lagrimas que allí se encontraban yo solo podía admirar sus ojos ámbar, no podía apartar la vista de esa mirada a la que amaba ante todas las cosas y es que fue lo primero que vi cuando desperté la primera vez que me revivió, no me lo puedo creer que mi youkai esté aquí tocándome la mejilla, que este bien, sano y a salvo, yo no consigo articular palabra solo consigo despegar la lengua del paladar para decirle su nombre en apenas un susurro.

-Señor Sesshomaru.-dije en apenas un susurro para ver y sentir casi en el mismo momento como él dirigía su mano hacia mi mejilla, me agarraba la cara con cuidado y se acercaba a ella hasta que solo unos centímetros nos separaban, nuestros ojos dorados y zafiros no habían perdido el contacto en ningún momento, mi respiración estaba acelerada, mi corazón va desbocado y es que su boca está muy cerca de la mía, solo un poco más y se tocarían pero lo peor es que me ha atrapado en su mirada no puedo escapar sus ojos ámbar me han absorbido de tal manera que no puedo admirar otra cosa que no sea eso, pero en ese momento sin previo aviso se lanza a mis labios, en un principio me quedo paralizada pero tras un gruñido de mi señor y morderme en el labio para que abriera mi boca para profundizar el beso y que no parara de besarlo, no pude hacer más que intentar seguirlo yo nunca había besado a nadie, estaba confusa, había deseado ese momento desde hacia tanto tiempo, y tanto tiempo que lo amaba, que nunca me pude imaginar que llegara a corresponderme algún día pero en ese momento lo que más pasaba por mi cabeza era el nerviosismo hasta que Sesshomaru paro abruptamente y giro su cabeza yo estaba en shock notaba como mi cara ardía mi respiración era de todo menos tranquila, ¿Por qué había parado? ¿Es que acaso no le a gustado? ¿Tan mal lo hice? No puede ser que vergüenza no podre mirarlo más a la cara y menos tener una relación con el mas de la que teníamos incluso peor no tendremos ningún tipo de relación pero entonces, paro mis preguntas mentales y lamentaciones separa abruptamente cuando siento unas presencias ¿Cómo no las note antes? Cuando giro la cabeza no me puedo creer lo que veo, estoy asombrada no me lo puedo creer ahí están todos mirándome con asombro desde Irasue pasando por Inuyasha y todos mis amigos, los guerreros, Hayate pero el que destaca entre todos es el señor Inu no Taisho, el padre de mi señor que tiene la boca abierta y mira a su hijo más que sorprendido entonces comienza a sonreír se que esta situación le divierte además de que no se la esperaba para nada, entonces me doy cuenta que mi mano esta posada en el regazo de mi señor yo rápidamente la intento apartar pero el gira la cabeza hacia mí y mirándome directamente a los ojos me agarra la mano con fuerza pero no para hacerme daño sino avisándome para que la mantenga en aquel lugar a la misma vez que me dice con su voz fuerte e intimidante aunque sabe que eso conmigo no tiene efecto alguno lo seguí por demasiados años y le perdí el miedo a ese tono y mirada suyos pero el acostumbraba a hablar así cuando deseaba imponer algo.

-No Rin.

Automáticamente asiento a su petición bueno mejor dicho a su imposición, pero bueno el es así siempre lo fue. Tras el ver que le hago caso gira su cabeza de nuevo hacia nuestros espectadores que nos observan con fascinación, curiosidad y sorpresa, sigue con su mano encima de la mía aunque le dije que no lo soltaría el tampoco suelta la mía no sé si será que no se fía de mi palabra sabe lo vergonzosa que puedo llegar a ser y no me gusta ser el centro de atención y menos en esta situación mis pensamientos vuelven a ser interrumpidos por la imponente voz de mi señor.

-¿No hay nada mejor que hacer que mirarme?-dice mi ojidorado mirándolos a todos con esa mirada de glaciar tan típica en el pero sorprendentemente a nadie le afecta no sé si es el hecho de que se nota que aun no está al cien por cien o que le perdieron el miedo tras años, pero el caso es que ninguno aparta su mirada de mi señor y yo cada vez estoy más avergonzada desplazo mi mirada hacia el suelo no puedo seguir mirando todos nos observan y es que como pude llegar a esta situación y Sesshomaru sigue sin soltarme la mano y sin apartar la mirada retadora de todos los espectadores yo no aguanto más así que me levanto mi señor me agarra la mano con fuerza pero yo ya no soy una débil humana eso él lo nota en cuanto me ve pero no está acostumbrado a que no le haga caso, entonces al ver que me alejo el me mira como me alejo para acercarse a mí a una velocidad sobrehumana y me abraza por detrás cogiéndome las manos para que no me mueva, ya no está pendiente de los espectadores solo está pendiente de lo que yo hago, no le importa lo que piensen de él lo sé sino no estaría haciendo todo esto frente a ellos sin importarle su orgullo herido.

-¿Dónde vas?-me dice mi albino con voz potente y es que el no entiende mi reacción lo se pero no me importa debo de salir de allí cuanto antes cojo sus manos y con delicadeza hago que me suelte cuando lo hace me giro y tras mirarle fijamente a sus orbes doradas me decido ha hablar y a pesar de todo lo nerviosa que me encuentro no titubeo y mi voz suena fuerte y decidida.

-Volveré, no me sigáis.-dije para después hacerme una bola de luz y salir volando de aquel lugar, en pocos segundos se que e salido de los alrededores del palacio todavía me encuentro en las tierras del Oeste pero ya no estoy cerca del castillo, sé que no me han seguido han respetado mi decisión, se donde quiero ir y que quiero tranquilidad no quiero estar con nadie deseo estar sola para poder pensar en lo que a pasado hace apenas media hora, llego a mi destino tenía claro donde quería llegar, es el mismo claro es el mismo árbol donde hace quince años conocí a ese demonio no sé por qué quise llegar aquí lo único que sé es que mi instinto me decía que debía de estar aquí, observo el claro y la única diferencia que veo es que el follaje creció el árbol donde un día mi señor estuvo apoyado con tantas heridas bañando su cuerpo solo creció unos centímetros sin pensarlo más me siento y apoyo en el árbol y miro hacia las estrellas que bañan el cielo negro no se qué pensar me toco los labios pensando en el beso que me dio mi peliplata todavía puedo notar sus labios fuertes y decididos junto a los míos nerviosos, todavía puedo sentir como nuestras lenguas batallaban dentro de mi boca y finalmente ganaba mi señor, pero ahora pienso ¿Sera por que ahora soy youkai? ¿Si aun fuera humana me querría? No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando porque aun no me he preguntado el ¿Por qué soy una youkai? Es todo tan confuso no se qué pensar se que lo que hice no estuvo bien pero por primera vez en mi vida sentí la necesidad irrefrenable de estar sola de meditar y pensar.

…..

En el palacio del Oeste todos observaban al gran youkai platinado que observaba por donde se había marchado la que un día había sido su niña, su protegida se encontraba confuso y con su orgullo herido y es que ella nunca le había hablado así, nunca había visto esa mirada de ella, una mirada de decisión en ella no había sitio para la duda, fue ha echar el vuelo iba a ir a por ella pero entonces noto como una mano lo agarraba con fuerza cuando giro se encontró a su hermano pequeño y es que ¿Qué quería aquel ahora?

-Suéltame.-dije con mi acostumbrada actitud pero este no me hizo caso, he perdido el respeto de todo y la culpa de ello la tuvo la hembra que se fue como alma que llevaba el diablo no me puedo creer que se haya ido así es que acaso no siente nada por mi fui tan estúpido de enamorarme perdidamente de una humana que no me correspondía, noto como mi hermano me aprieta con más fuerza y es que no me di cuenta cuando mis ojos se tiñeron del color de la sangre y mi iris se volvió azul al compas que los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaban, estaba perdiendo el control, sabía lo que decía hacer, cerré mis ojos y tras unos segundos volvía estar relajado volví a mirar a mi hermano este me hablo con fuerza y sin achantarse.

-Sesshomaru no vallas, pidió que la dejásemos.-dijo Inuyasha intentando hacerme entender pero a mí no me interesaba sus explicaciones.

-Inuyasha suéltame.-volví a exigirle pero él seguía sin prestarme atención entonces mi padre se acerco y me miro a los ojos sonrió y me dijo en un volumen que solo yo Inuyasha y mi padre lo oiríamos.

-¿Tienes algo que proteger Sesshomaru'?

Yo lo mire y soltándome de Inuyasha cogí vuelo buscando la esencia de la que sería mi hembra no permitiría que ella me hubiese enamorado y ahora se fuera no el gran Sesshomaru no permitiría eso, entonces note el leve olor de su fragancia seguí aquel rastro todo lo rápido que logre, para llegar a un claro muy conocido por mí al igual que por ella allí fue donde nos conocimos ella apenas era una niña y yo era un demonio orgulloso y cruel, entonces mire hacia el árbol donde un día estuve yo apoyado y la encontré a ella, apoyado en este y mirando hacia el cielo repleto de estrellas la observe durante unos segundos hasta que no lo soporte mas y le hable con furia.

…

-Rin.-escucho que me nombran miro al frente y veo de nuevo a mi albino me observa con detenimiento, puedo notar como también ahí furia en su aura yo no le contesto simplemente le miro con la misma fuerza que él lo hace sin intimidarme sin agachar la mirada y es que me siento fuerte, me siento poderosa y decidida a que quiero saber la verdad, entonces él me vuelve a hablar esta vez con más furia y es que se que no le gusta repetir las cosas dos veces pero esta vez no me importa necesito saber la verdad necesito que aunque me duela me diga el por qué no lo hizo antes, lo que mas temía era la respuesta que mas ansiaba, ¿Era porque me acababa de convertir en youkai?

-Rin ¿Por qué te fuiste así del palacio?-dijo el ojidorado mirándome con exigencia quería una respuesta y la quería ya lo conocía pero esta vez no iba a ser la sumisa Rin, no, ella iba a exigirle las respuestas que necesitaba, sentía temor por la respuesta pero mi fuerza por saber esa pregunta que me estaba matando por dentro superaba al miedo, porque sé perfectamente que él nunca me mentiría por muy dura que sea la realidad él me diría la verdad lo sé, es algo que siempre he sabido.

-¿Por qué me beso?-dije con fuerza sin perder el contacto que nuestros ojos poseían ámbar junto a zafiro era una batalla de miradas que no pensaba perder esta vez no necesitaba saber la verdad, noto como está confuso no se esperaba que le respondiera con esa pregunta y que no contestara a la suya pero lo que más le desconcierta es esa respuesta, lo se lo conozco demasiado bien, pero yo no estoy dispuesta a que el ataque con otra pregunta así que vuelvo a el ataque aprovechando que el está desconcertado.- ¿Fue porque soy youkai?-esa es la pregunta que mas ansiaba hacer pero la que más miedo me da escuchar su respuesta y es que si fuera por eso no se a donde se iría mi fortaleza, el me mira en su mirada puedo ver confusión y sorpresa, no se esperaba estas respuestas y menos que no agache mi mirada ante la suya intimidante pero me he prometido que llegare hasta el final de mis dudas.

-Rin no te bese porque fueras youkai lo hubiera hecho aunque fueses humana.-dijo el mirándola con furia y es que ella nunca se había atrevido a hablarle así.

-Sesshomaru no me mientas soy mayorcita y puedo asimilarlo además nunca me mintió ¿Por qué lo hace ahora?-dije indignada ¿Por qué me mentía? Nunca lo había hecho ¿Por qué lo hacía ahora?

-No miento, nunca lo hago.-me dijo casi perdiendo el control mirándome cada vez mas enfadado y al límite.

-Sesshomaru tu mismo dijiste muchas veces que un humano era inferior a ti, que nadie tiene derecho a estar con el gran Sesshomaru que una humana nunca seria digna de ti, ¿Cómo ahora quieres que te crea en que lo querías hacer siendo youkai o humana?-le dije enfrentándolo y con las lagrimas agolpadas en mis ojos a punto de resbalarse por mis mejillas pero no dejaría que me vencieran mis sentimientos no en esta ocasión yo soy fuerte.

-Tu una simple humana tan indigna de mí, del Gran Taiyoukai Sesshomaru el hijo del gran General perro lograste lo que ninguna youkai logro en los siglos de mi existencia, conseguiste que a mí al gran Sesshomaru no le importara la procedencia de su compañera ni la de mi descendencia.-dijo con furia acercándose con cada palabra hasta solo estar a un palmo de mi cara ahora la confusa y que no se creía lo que escuchaba era yo ¿Eso había sido una declaración de amor? Sesshomaru había dicho ¿Que yo conseguí que me amara desde que era humana? No sé que responder no me esperaba esa respuesta y menos ayudaba la distancia o mejor dicho la poca distancia que había entre nosotros solo faltaba un centímetro para que nuestras bocas se tocaran y yo no podía evitar desear que nuestros labios se volvieran a tocar no podía evitar el desear que su boca tocara la mía y comenzáramos de nuevo con esa danza de lenguas que yo sabía sin lugar a dudas que ganaría el.

-¿Por qué te fuiste Rin?- me pregunta con su voz y mirada de hielo para no perder la costumbre pero veo como sus brazos se dirigen a mi cintura y me agarran con seguridad fuerza pero con delicadeza y de nuevo mi respiración se acelera mi corazón va desbocado y es que su pregunta con el tono no concuerda con sus actos delicados pero el es así, el no a despegado su mirada ámbar de mí, me observa como un cazador a su presa y es entonces cuando me habla con un tono que nunca le escuche a él y que no se cómo identificar es… una voz seductora, con esa voz me hace la misma pregunta y yo no puedo estar más nerviosa mi corazón no puede ir más rápido.

-Rin ¿Por qué te fuiste del palacio?-me pregunta para segundos después darme la vuelta mi espalda toca su pecho sus manos están en mi cintura tocan mi abdomen tapado con la tela de mi vestimenta de combate no puedo hacer nada más que respirar con más fuerza ahora con una garra él a retirado el pelo de mi cuello y a dejado un beso ahí.

-Responde.

Oigo que me dice justo encima de mi oído con exigencia pero yo no recuerdo ni la pregunta que me dijo solo puedo notar como acaba de hablarme a milímetros de mi puntiaguda oreja, sus manos viajan por mi cuerpo como su pecho está pegado a mi espalda como sus labios dejan delicados y húmedos besos en mi cuello, solo puedo sentir no hablar, Sesshomaru me pega un pequeño mordisco en mi cuello como toque de atención a su pregunto sin responder y yo como una autómata respondo lo que creo recordar que es la pregunta.

-Tenía miedo… estaba confusa…-respondo siendo sincera, el me da la vuelta de nuevo sin que yo me diera cuenta y tras mirarme unos segundos a los ojos se lanza a mis labios sin pedir permiso con posesión yo no le puedo seguir el ritmo es un experto mientras yo es al primer hombre que beso con veinticinco años que tengo es increíble que esto esté pasando, me muerde el labio como hizo antes para que le deje adentrarse en mi boca, yo le dejo y es entonces cuando nuestras lenguas empiezan una danza que vuelve a ganar el, me doy cuenta cuando nos separamos que me ha quitado mi vestimenta y que me encuentro en el sujetador y las bragas que me dio Kagome cuando llego yo las había usado antes prestada por Sango pero ya tenía las mías propias, el hilo de mis pensamientos se vuelve a esfumar cuando el me coge en estilo nupcial y me deja en el tronco del árbol que hace rato estuve apoyada, tras eso se tiende encima de mi cuerpo medio desnudo y me besa desde el cuello hasta el ombligo yo siento escalofríos pero a la vez siento mucho calor, siento como mi piel arde, ahora vuelve a besarme pero desde el ombligo hacia arriba cuando llega a mi cuello sube hasta mis labios y se queda ahí a centímetros de besarme mis ojos y sus ojos están conectados, ¿Cómo llegue a esta situación? ¿Cómo le deje que llegáramos aquí? Pero entonces los ojos de oro fundido me hacen estremecer junto a esos labios que parecen pintados que me dicen en el mismo lugar que se encontraban hace unos segundos.

-Mía, eres mía.-me dice con imposición para después atrapar de nuevo mis labios sus manos ahora están en mis pechos los aprieta contra su mano mientras que su boca no me da tregua y me estremezco no puedo remediar el estar perdida en este mar al que él me ha arrastrado y es que mi cuerpo es solo sensaciones no puedo hacer más que sentir lo que sus manos me hacen lo que su boca me hace, es la primera vez que siento esto y es tan fantástico es tan buena esta sensación, mis manos se mueven por pura inercia y se dirigen hacia el Haori de mi señor para quitárselo, y este al ver lo que quiero hacer se lo quita dejándome un pecho blanco y brillante al igual que su cara y brazos, lleno de músculos y con una marca violácea en sus caderas, quiero besar cada marca de su cuerpo pero él no me deja solo me permite tocarle sus fuertes brazos su abdomen y espalda llena de músculos solo el tacto de su piel me tiene extasiada es entonces cuando noto que mis pechos están al aire no sé como hizo para que el sujetador desapareciera sin que me diera cuenta solo sé que ahora su boca posee uno de mis botones rosados mientras el otro es estimulado con la mano yo hecho mi cabeza hacia atrás y gimo no puedo hacer otra cosa mis manos junto a mis garras lo agarran de los hombros, noto como mi intimidad esta empapada y como mis pezones están duros y ardiendo cuando el cree que ya me a torturado lo suficiente vuelve a subir a mi boca me hecha el pelo hacia atrás y junto a mis labios me repite lo que me dijo antes pero ahora en su voz puedo detectar deseo, eso me hace sentir mejor eso quiere decir que no solo yo estoy afectada.

-Eres mía Rin.-me dice para después adentrarse en mi boca para poseerla a su antojo pero ahora no me pilla tan desprevenida le quiero seguir el ritmo pero no puedo, el sigue besándome pero ahora una de sus manos se ha trasladado a mi intimidad yo cierro las piernas de manera automática pero el me las agarra con una mano mientras con la otra me acaricia por encima de de la tela yo gimo con fuerza y me arqueo estas sensaciones nunca las había sentido.

-No las cierres.-me dice para después soltar mis piernas y seguir acariciándome ahí, noto como estoy empapada, noto su masculinidad en mi muslo es muy grande y grueso lo puedo notar incluso con su Hakama puesto es entonces cuando noto como una brisa corre por la zona donde hace unos segundos me acariciaba y es que mis bragas han desaparecido dejándome totalmente desnuda y expuesta a lo que él me quiera hacer y es entonces cuando pone uno de sus largos dedos en mi botón rosado me acaricia en ese punto con la yema de sus dedos yo me retuerzo me estremezco hacia sus caricias expertas, en mi vientre noto una sensación agradable que sube y baja pero mi señor adentra dos dedos dentro de mí y es cuando esa sensación sube sin parar el no para dos de sus dedos se adentran en mi sin parar mientras otro me acaricia en ese botón rosado que se encuentra en mi intimidad y yo lo único que puedo hacer es gemir sin parar y arquear mi espalda hacia atrás es entonces cuando me pierdo, me pierdo en una sensación mi cuerpo parece que a explotado de placer me siento como si estuviera en las nubes, siento como mi señor se levanta y se vuelve a acostar sobre mi me mira a los ojos me coge de las caderas y noto como algo duro se posiciona en mi entrada antes de que pueda decir algo ya se ha adentrado en mi noto como algo dentro de mí se rompe y me duele, mi peliplata se queda quieto encima de mi me mira a los ojos expectante esperando a que yo le diga algo pero ¿Que quiere que diga? Entonces el acerca su mano a mi rostro y me acaricia.

-No llores Rin el dolor pasara.-dijo para después besarme cada mejilla, ¿Cuando comencé a llorar? No lo sé, solo sé que me dolió pero ahora, ahora siento la necesidad de que continúe de que se mueva se lo hago saber moviendo mis caderas el parece que lo capta y empieza a moverse a un ritmo tranquilo pero por momentos va subiendo de intensidad me embiste con fuerza y rapidez yo vuelvo a estar al límite y es entonces cuando vuelvo a sentir esa sensación antes sentida y me dejo llevar por ella llegando al éxtasis entonces escucho de su boca un gruñido gutural y como después me muerde en el hombro con fuerza y no sé porque yo también siento esa necesidad así que dirijo mi boca hacia el hombro contrario al que él me muerde y hago la misma acción que hace el, ambos gruñimos para después yo caer hacia atrás y el encima de mí nuestras respiraciones poco a poco se acompasan y él se levanta de encima mío y me tiende su Haori para que me lo ponga este me queda inmenso me queda como un vestido, veo como él se pone su hakama pero ¿Por qué no me pongo mi ropa? Entonces lo miro y le pregunto por qué no me pongo mi ropa.

-Sesshomaru ponte tu Haori yo me pondré mi traje de combate.-dije con la voz aun temblorosa y es que acabábamos de entregarnos y nos habíamos hecho la marca de pertenencia eso quería decir que él era mío y yo era suya, ¿Pero cómo había pasado eso?

-No te la puedes poner.-dijo él con simpleza, no lo entendía hasta que dirigí mi mirada azul hacia el suelo y pude apreciar como mi ropa estaba esparcida por todo este y rota en pedazos, mi primera reacción fue enfadarme pero justo al siguiente segundo era felicidad, eso quería decir que lo que acababa de vivir era real y que había hecho que el Gran Sesshomaru perdiera el control conmigo no me lo podía creer pero la ropa rota esparcida por el claro y el ardor que sentía en mi hombro izquierdo lo demostraba el me cogió de la mano y con ese contacto comenzó el vuelo de vuelta hacia el palacio del Oeste.

…

En el palacio del Oeste se encuentra un youkai tigre corriendo por los pasillos de este buscando a Inuyasha o el antiguo Lord del Oeste Inu no Taisho es entonces que llega a una sala, la sala de guerra entra sin pedir permiso es importante lo que debe de decir así que no hace caso al protocolo y sin perder más tiempo se dirige a los dos y al hijo de su superior que se encuentra junto a su padre y abuelo, ahí mismo se encuentran Hayate y su guerrero pero este no presta atención a nadie más que a sus señores.

-Señores Inu no Taisho e Inuyasha en la tierra de Musashi se han encontrado tres cuerpos justo al lado del pozo devora huesos.-dijo Yutora nervioso.

Inuyasha se quedo estático no podía ser este había dejado de funcionar hace muchísimos años solo volvió a funcionar cuando Kagome y su hijo regresaron ¿por que ahora iba a funcionar? Y ¿Quién serian esas personas?

-Yutora ¿Saben quiénes son?- pregunta Inuno nervioso no sabe porque pero sabe que debe de preguntar algo le dice que no son tres demonios que aparecieron por casualidad.

-Señor Inuno solo le puedo decir que son humanos, es un anciano junto a una mujer de unos treinta años y un joven de unos veintitrés años.-dijo el guerrero para dejar a Inuyasha e Inuno mas asombrados ¿Podría ser? ¿Sería posible que fueran ellos? ¿No o Si? Así que sin más Inuno y su padre empezaron a ponerse su armadura para ir en busca de esos humanos que muy dentro de su deseaban que fueran ellos los que ellos se imaginaban.

**Bueno pues aquí el nuevo capítulo, principalmente decir que va dedicado a mis dos sis mayores Sakura R y PatyLuna gracias por todo su apoyo y por ayudarme tanto y como agradecimiento os dedico este cap que se las ganas que teníais de lemon Rin Sesshomaru y Tony no te preocupes que no me olvido de ti y cuando escriba el lemon de Kagome e Inuyasha por supuesto. Y me a los que me leen y me mandan reviews pedirles perdón por la tardanza de este cap es que este me a costado un poco ya que a este capitulo le e puesto muchísimo sentimiento.**

**Sakura R**** Mi niña gracias por ese comentario tan fantástico por decirme que me a quedado increíble y me encanta el toque de comedia y nunca dejare de luchar por mi sueño. Bueno y no dejes de ayudarme no sabes cuan importante es para mi un besote grande.**

**Lily Love 12**** Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap y tu sugerencia la añadi con gusto espero que este te guste tanto como el otro y que me dejes un review haciéndomelo saber un saludo.**

**Patyluna**** Gracias mi niña espero que este te encante también y que no me dejes de dejar reviews Un beso cariño.**

**Vero Paulinilla**** Muchas gracias por tu reviews y por leerme, me alegro que te haya encantado y espero que aunque haya tardado este también te encante un saludo y sígueme dejándome reviews y si tienes una sugerencia no dudes en decírmela intentare cumplirla.**

**Ailynoatricia67**** Me alegro que te este gustando espero no haber tardado mucho y espero que este también te encante un saludo.**


	12. Chapter 12 El pozo devora huesos

**Bueno antes que nada me gustaría pedir disculpa por la gran espera y es que entre problemas familiares, fiestas en mi ciudad no di abasto además de que cada vez me resulta mas complicado escribir pues la historia junto que avanza se complica pues hay que unir bien los cabos para que no queden sueltos bueno tras esta explicación decirles que hay un grupo en facebook en los que publicamos la historia hay concursos dibujos e imágenes de Inuyasha si algún lector le interesa le invito a unirse el grupo se llama ¨Inuyasha Sesshomaru fanfic¨ Bueno y sin mas les dejo leer un gran saludo.**

**El pozo devora huesos y Goshimboku**

Naomi se encontraba barriendo en el patio del templo cerca de Goshimboku, sus pensamientos estaban perdidos en su hija y su nieto estaba feliz por ellos pero triste, sabía que no los volvería a ver jamás, en ese momento hizo cuenta a que estaba justo bajo el árbol sagrado ya que vio las raíces de este mismo, dirigió la cabeza hacia arriba admirando la grandeza de aquel árbol y apreciando lo cuán importante había sido ese viejo árbol en su familia, tanto en su vida como en la de su hija entonces sus recuerdos se dirigieron hacia el día que lo conoció, unas lagrimas surcan sus mejillas ¿Por qué el destino fue tan cruel con ellos? Ellos se amaban a pesar de ser de mundos distintos al igual que de razas a ellos no le importo y de esa relación salieron sus dos maravillosos y hermosos hijos, pero entonces su cabeza tuvo que parar de recordar pues un gran estruendo sonó en la caseta del pozo, Naomi corrió hacia aquel lugar donde ya se encontraban su padre e hijo pequeño Sota y es que al parecer ellos también habían escuchado ese gran estruendo.

-¿Qué pasa papa?-pregunto Naomi alarmada por aquel gran estruendo que pareciese que la caseta se hubiese derrumbado pero no era eso lo que paso ya que esta se erguía orgullosa como siempre entonces que fue ese ruido, esta miraba a su padre, que a su vez miraba hacia la caseta como si de un ciempiés se tratase.

-Abuelo ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?-pregunto su nieto Sota con preocupación ya que su abuelo tenía cara de espanto su rostro se pinto de color blanco como un papel.

-Papa.-exigía Naomi cada vez más nerviosa dentro de la caseta se escuchaba ruido pero lo único que hacían ellos era mirar hacia esta con espanto.

-No puede ser…-fue lo único que dijo el abuelo que miraba hacia la caseta con asombro.

-¿Qué pasa padre?-chillo la mujer mirando a su padre con desesperación y es que no entendía que estaba pasando que estaba dentro de aquella caseta, Naomi no pudo aguantar más y acercándose hacia la puerta la abrió sin más entrando.

…

Entre en la caseta que guardaba el antiguo pozo mágico, el pozo devorador de huesos que me transporto a mi hacia mi gran amor y después a mi hija hacia el segundo hijo de mi gran amigo que más tarde sería su gran amor y el padre de su hijo, entonces note como la magia salía de este note como un poder que desde hacia muchísimos años no sentía y ahora me envolvía con la fuerza de antaño e incluso mas, entonces algo invisible me cogió del tobillo y tiro de mi haciéndome caer dentro del pozo escuche como la voz de mi padre e hijo chillaban llamándome se acercaron a ver y también fueron arrastrados por la gran magia que envolvía el lugar.

-Mamaaa.-grito la voz de mi hijo con temor.

-Naomiiii.-gritaba mi padre.

Note como la magia que hacía años que no sentía me envolvía note como me transportaba a través del pozo note mi fuerza de sacerdotisa volver como antaño e incluso con más fuerza, fue entonces que capte dos presencias puras y poderosas ya conocidas para mí, no eran ni mi padre ni mi hijo, tampoco eran mi hija y nieto, fue entonces cuando se escucho la voz fina y melodiosa de mi amiga, de mi gran amiga Midoriko a la que llevaba casi veinte años sin ver, el paisaje se volvió verde lleno de arboles y el cielo que antes era totalmente negro de estar dentro de la caseta se volvió de color azul con adornos de nubes blancas y un sol resplandeciente, estaba frente a Goshimboku y al otro lado se encontraba Midoriko mi gran amiga.

-Naomi.-dijo mi amiga con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hago aquí Midoriko? ¿Es que acaso e muerto?-pregunte con asombro ya que primero estaba cayendo dentro del pozo y ahora estaba aquí con mi gran amiga que seguramente llevaría siglos muerta, vi como mi gran amiga negaba con la cabeza mientras tenía una sonrisa sincera en los labios miro al árbol y asintió a este.

-Naomi.-hablo ahora una voz gruesa y fuerte parecía masculina pero lo que más le sorprendió es que esta provenía del Goshimboku.

-¿Eres Goshimboku?-dijo la mujer sorprendida.

-Así es.-afirmo el árbol para continuar hablando.-el pozo devora huesos hace que ustedes los de su familia y sus enamorados pasen por las épocas por que el pozo esta hecho de una rama de mi cuerpo, yo era el que siempre controlaba el pozo, antes de que me digas por qué no te devolví a tu época con Hayate cuando se sello era porque no era momento, te quiero decir principalmente que hay cosas que están por encima de nosotros y al igual que tu hija espero quince años tu tuviste que esperar 20 años para volver a estar en tu época las cosas pasan así por algo, durante años tanto en una época como en la otra pude ver como tu hija, padre, hijo, Hayate, Inuyasha y tú me cuidabais acariciabais y contabais lo que os acongojaba y os alegraba yo escuchaba y prometo que nunca pude hacer nada ahora me permitieron hablarte para avisarte que el pozo se cerrara para no volver a funcionar jamás tienes tres días para decidir que harás, tienes la opción de volver al futuro y quedarte allí o quedarte en el pasado.-finalizo el árbol sagrado y yo me encontraba desconcertada con todo lo que me había dicho y es que era increíble, no me podía creer me estaba dando a elegir entre mi mundo o mi corazón.

-Naomi tu hijo y padre ya tomaron la decisión solo faltas tú pero como ya dijo Goshimboku tenéis tres días para aseguraros una vez que pasen esos tres días donde os encontréis será vuestro mundo para siempre no podréis regresar jamás.

-Pero Midoriko que debo de hacer mi hijo y padre no tengo derecho a pedirles que se queden aquí al igual que yo no quiero regresar.-dijo la mujer desconcertada y asustada pues cuando su deseo se había cumplido no sabía cómo lo iba a hacer.

-Tu padre e hijo ya tomaron su decisión y coinciden con la tuya.-le comunico su amiga con una sonrisa para después acercarse a ella.-Naomi mi gran amiga se que vuestro camino fue difícil y trabajoso pero por fin lo lograsteis os queda un gran camino pero sé que lo podréis superar, dale gracias a mi pequeña princesa Kagome que me libero de mi gran carga y a ti por no decirle de donde venia hasta que el sello fue roto, te deseo lo mejor amiga se feliz y fortaleza para los maslos días que vienen.-dijo esto y la abrazo para después darle un beso en la mejilla y desaparecer.

…

Inu no Taisho junto a Inuyasha e Inuno andaban por los pasillos del palacio del Oeste se dirigían hacia la sala de armas, Hayate y su guerrero junto a Yutora iban detrás de estos cuando Inu no Taisho dijo alto y claro dirigiéndose a su amigo.

-No iras Hayate te quedaras aquí.-dijo el gran general perro con un tono que no insinuaba una súplica ni una petición era una orden en toda regla su amigo se quedo asombrado ya que aquel había utilizado el tono ese solo una vez y fue para salvarle la vida.

-No me des ordenes Toga sabes que podría ser ella.-dijo su amigo con la voz tan fiera como la había puesto el gran general perro y es que él era el gran general gato y no se iba a amilanar con lo que dijera este.

-Lo sé y por eso no te debes de preocupar si es la reina de las tierras del norte la traeré sana y a salvo a las tierras del Oeste confía en mí y cuida de los míos por favor.-dijo Toga de manera sabia pero entonces aparecieron en el lugar dos mujeres que no se tenían que enterar de nada.

-Inuyasha ¿Donde vais? Y ¿Qué es eso de que la reina del Norte está aquí?-dijo está mirando a el peliplata con un deje de desconfianza, ella sabía que su madre era la reina de las tierras del norte.

-Kagome no te debes de preocupar aparecieron tres cuerpos en el pozo devora huesos son dos mujeres y un hombre y vamos a averiguar quién son, ya que esas tierras también nos pertenecen al Oeste.-dijo Inuyasha mirando a Kagome a los ojos convencido, los demás hombres lo miraban con asombro ya que le había mentido descaradamente con los sexos de las personas que habían encontrado.

-Nosotras iremos.-dijo Rin convencida agarrándole la mano a Kagome dándole fortaleza y es que Rin no sabía la razón pero algo dentro de ella le decía que debían de ir, que era importante para ellas.

-No iras Rin y tu tampoco Kagome.-dijo uno de los youkais más temido de todos los tiempos, Rin al escuchar esa voz se giro y lo vio a él vio su mirada fría como el hielo sus orbes doradas le miraban con exigencia.

-Sesshomaru iremos digáis lo que digáis así que no os queda otra que avisarnos.-dijo Rin retándolos a todos con la mirada y haciendo aumentar su youki haciéndoles saber que no se iba a amilanar con lo que le dijeran.

Todos miraban a las dos mujeres con asombro y es que Rin y Kagome parecían que se habían sincronizado a la perfección para activar su youki hasta un límite que deberían de haberse transformado en gatos gigantes pero sus ojos seguían del mismo color zafiro y sus respiraciones seguían igual de tranquilas de repente las dos se tranquilizaron se miraron y se dirigieron hacia sus habitaciones sin decir nada mas, sin mirar a aquellos youkais que se habían quedado clavados en ese largo pasillo.

-¿Eso paso?-dijo Yutora asombrado mirando a las dos ojizafiro como se iban sin mirar atrás con las cabezas bien altas, entonces Hayate comenzó a reír sin poder parar con carcajadas estridentes todos lo miraban como si se tratase de un desquiciado.

-¿De qué te ríes Hayate? Yo no le vi la gracia.-dijo Inu no Taisho mirando a su amigo con las cejas juntas.

-Pues Toga me rio de mis hijas que tienen el carácter de su madre además de que nos hizo a los youkais que estamos aquí que somos los más poderosos quedarnos callados.-dijo Hayate y comenzó a reír de nuevo sin parar mientras que Inuyasha, Toga y Sesshomaru lo fulminaban con la mirada.

-Valla si mama daba miedo siendo humana siendo youkai es terror.-dijo Inuno mientras un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo, pocos minutos después comenzaron de nuevo la marcha hacia la sala de guerra por otro lado las dos mujeres youkais habían ido a la habitación de Kagome a recoger la espada que le dio Totosai después fueron a por armas para Rin.

-Kagome debemos salir sin que nos vean ya.-dijo Rin mirando a la chica a los ojos.

-¿Dónde iréis?-dijo una youkai muy hermosa que nada más y nada menos se trataba de la antigua Lady del Oeste.

-Señora Irasue vamos hacia el pozo devora huesos a averiguar quién son las personas que aparecieron pero no queremos que nadie sepa.-dijo la joven Rin.

-¿Por qué debería de guardaros el secreto es que acaso no sois las compañeras de mi hijo y su hermano?-dijo la antigua Lady mirándolas a las dos a los ojos.

-Si Irasue pero esto es algo que debemos de hacer nosotras dos.-dijo la ojizafiro mayor pues la menor se quedo sin habla y es que no había pensado en que haría cuando se encontrara a su ¨suegra¨

-Está bien no diré nada pero no me hagáis arrepentirme, podéis salir por el Oeste en diez minutos que hay cambio de guardia tendréis tres minutos para salir sin que os vean.-dijo la seria youkai volviéndose para irse por donde llego pero esta noto como una mano le agarraba del brazo haciendo que parara, la peliplata giro la cabeza y miro como Rin era la que le había parado.

-Gracias Señora Irasue.-dijo esta con una sonrisa amable a lo que la lady asintió para después irse de verdad por donde vino con su caminar elegante, tras eso las dos chicas se fueron para el balcón del Oeste a la espera de cómo les dijo Irasue que la guardia se cambiara tendrían poco tiempo para irse pero el justo ahora que eran youkais, cuando vieron el cambio de guardia justo cuando se los dio la antigua lady del Oeste se miraron asintieron y convirtiéndose en una bola de luz se fueron en dirección al pozo, al pasar los alrededores volvieron a su forma humanoide volando hacia el pozo.

-Kagome ¿Quién es la reina del Norte?-dijo la más joven mirándola.

Kagome la miro a los ojos no sabiendo que contestarle era su madre pero también la de ella el problema era que Rin no sabía que ella era su hermana, siempre había pensado que era huérfana, finalmente se decidió por contarle quien era sin entrar en detalles.

-Pues veras Rin la reina del Norte la Lady de esas tierras era mi madre hasta que se quedo encerrada en el futuro.-dijo Kagome esperando la reacción de la pequeña, pero esta simplemente asintió y siguió volando hacia la aldea, hacia el pozo devora huesos.

Al llegar no se podía creer lo que sus ojos veían y es que ni en el más raro de sus sueños nunca imagino esto, no sabía cómo podría haber pasado pero, eran su abuelo, mama y Sota esta aterrizo al lado del cuerpo de los tres y comenzó a llorar como era posible que estuvieran ahí, como llegaron y porque estaban inconscientes, los aldeanos del pueblo al ver de quien se trataban esas dos youkais se acercaron.

-Lady Kagome…-dijo una joven mujer que miraba con atención los tres cuerpos.

-Mei no me llames Lady Kagome, llámame Kagome.-dijo la ojizafiro sonriendo volviendo a mirar a sus familiares por otro lado Rin se había quedado callada mirando el cuerpo del chico no sabía el que pero algo lo atraía a él y decía que era importante pero ¿El qué? Ese chico debía ser el hermano de Kagome y ella nunca lo había visto pero algo le atraía a el.

-Vale Kagome.-dijo esta con una sonrisa para después continuar.-lo que pasa es que aparecieron esta mañana quisimos traerlos al pueblo pero nos dieron órdenes de que los dejáramos aquí así que fuimos a por medicinas y los estuvimos tratando ahí mismo.-dijo la joven mirando ahora hacia Rin, se estaba comportando de manera extraña no paraba de mirar al chico y decía palabras que no tenían sentido era un simple susurro que un simple humano no podría apreciar pero Kagome si lo podía oír y no se pudo creer lo que oía.

-Lazos de sangre nos unen.-decía la pelinegra menor dirigiéndose hacia Sota parecía que estaba en trance sus ojos y sus pasos se dirigían hacia el chico sin mirar atrás su mirada estaba fija en el no pestañeaba al igual que sus pasos eran seguros y directos cuando llego a él lo abrazo como si llevara años esperándolo Kagome no entendía nada sabía lo que significaba lazos de sangre pero por qué Rin lo decía ella no tenía idea que significaba y mas porque abrazaba a Sota así como si tuviese miedo en que desapareciera.

-Rin ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo una Kagome muy asustada mientras que el abuelo y Naomi se habían despertado y miraban a Rin asombrados por el gran parecido que guardaba con Sota y Kagome y la gran conexión que sentían con ella, fue entonces que Rin miro a Kagome a los ojos.

-Kagome ya entendí que me llamaba a que viniéramos juntas ya entendí el porqué desde que te vi por primera vez te sentí como mi hermana.-dijo Rin para volver a mirar al chico que se encontraba todavía en un sueño profundo y mirándolo volvió a hablar.-Hermano despierta.-dijo la joven poniéndole la mano en el corazón a lo que para sorpresa de todos este abrió los ojos que eran de un azul zafiro al igual que los de las dos chicas.

-Sota.-dijo el abuelo mirando sorprendido como su nieto cambio su color de ojos y observando como de repente el aire empezaba a pesar y Kagome y Rin se estaban elevando en el aire al igual que Sota llegando a un punto que pararon de elevarse para quedarse dando vueltas por el cielo viendo como Sota cambiaba su pelo era igual un color marrón chocolate igual al de su hija con la diferencia de que este era liso y lo tenía por el medio del muslo, creció unos centímetros en altura, su musculatura creció haciendo de el un hombre más corpulento, mas musculado unas garras salieron en sus manos y finalmente apareció un pequeño rayo celeste en su frente.

-Kagome.-grito la voz fiera de un hombre peliplata que miraba hacia la figura de la chica mayor que seguía en el cielo con los ojos cerrados dando vueltas.

-¿Qué está pasando?-dijo un desconcertado Inu no Taisho.

-Abuela, Abuelo.-dijo un chico con los ojos dorados mirando hacia las dos figuras que a lo lejos se encontraban justo al lado del pozo observando lo que estaba pasando pero estos al escuchar el grito con aquella voz que conocían muy bien lo miraron y lagrimas salieron de sus ojos este no perdió más tiempo y se dirigió en dirección a sus abuelos y una vez que llegaron allí se fundieron en un abrazo rápido pero con mucho sentimiento.

-¿Qué pasa abuelos? ¿Por qué está en el cielo que está pasando? Y ¿Por qué el tío Sota se está convirtiendo?-dijo Inuno mirando la escena con cara entre espanto y desconcierto.

-No, no lo sabemos.-dijo Naomi mirando como sus hijos no paraban de dar vueltas, desde lejos se podía ver que en el cielo había una danza de tres youkais hermanos que celebraban algo pero en aquel lugar lo único que se veía era espanto, nerviosismo y desconcierto no entendían que pasaba.

Naomi sintió como una mano con garras le agarraba con delicadeza esta dirigió la mirada para prestar atención a quien le había tomado su mano y su sorpresa fue encontrarse a su amigo y el de Hayate el gran general perro.

-Lady Naomi, reina de los territorios del Norte es un placer volver a verla.-dijo Toga mirándola para hacerle una inclinación y besarle la palma de la mano con delicadeza cuando le soltó la mano y la miro esta sonreía con orgullo y se lanzo a sus brazos para la sorpresa de su padre que veía como el que identificaba como el padre de Inuyasha ya que era igual a su nieto y aunque todos lo dijeran nunca imagino que el parecido seria tanto.

-Toga ¿Estás vivo?-decía la mujer abrazando a su amigo este rio sin parar para separarla a los pocos minutos la miro a los ojos para contestarle a su pregunta.

-Si estoy vivo gracias a tus hijas que utilizaron el espejo de Hayate.-dijo el gran general perro haciéndole entender a Naomi como es que estaba allí.

-Pero ¿Y Hayate? ¿Dónde está?-dijo la mujer con lagrimas agolpadas en los ojos estas estaban amenazantes por salir sin parar.

-No te preocupes él se quedo en el Oeste esperan…-no consiguió finalizar pues el gran general gato apareció de repente hablando con fuerza dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba su mujer y amigo.

-Enserio pensabas ¿qué me quedaría allí como un anciano esperando a que vinieras a decirme quien eran?-dijo el gran general gato mirando a su amigo que no pudo hacer mas que soltar una carcajada pero después de eso no dio tiempo a mas una luz violácea salió del cuerpo de los tres seres que llevaban un buen tiempo dando vueltas en el cielo y de ella salieron cuatro chicas jóvenes y una sacerdotisa muy conocida por todos los que allí se encontraban menos por el abuelo, todos miraban hacia el cielo asombrados y es que los tres youkais pararon de dar vueltas quedándose quietos mientras cinco figuras estaban en medio.

-Hola Hayate y Naomi me alegro de volver a verles,-dijo Midoriko con una sonrisa mirando a sus amigos.-a ti también Toga pero esta vez no eres solo tu el protagonista.-dijo ahora con una sonrisa picara sabiendo cuanto le molestaba a ese hombre que le dijera eso y recibió un gruñido de este reafirmando que le molesto.-Vine para deciros que se os a dado una oportunidad para vivir vuestras vidas, Rin es vuestra hija, melliza de Sota pero alguien la cogió en el futuro y la trajo al Sengoku estas cuatro chicas mataron a esa persona y la dejo con una familia humana para que se criara entre ellos hasta que el momento que fuera necesario, y ellas viajaron al futuro para cuidar de Naomi y sus hijos sin levantar sospechas se convirtieron en humanas hasta que el sello de los hermanos fuera roto olvidando quien eran y de donde venían, tenéis grandes enemigos queriendo que caigáis, queriendo apoderarse de vuestras tierras, los lores de los puntos cardinales no querrán permitir lo que entre ustedes se formo tengan cuidado, mucho cuidado, entre ustedes conseguiréis vencer solo confiad.

Todos se quedaron asombrados sin entender las palabras de Midoriko ninguno conseguía hablar y es que en sus cabezas intentaban comprender que les quería decir aquella poderosa miko.

-Midoriko pero ¿Qué quieres decir con lo que entre nosotros se formo?-dijo Toga mirando a su amiga a la que fue la creadora de la perla de Shikon.

-¿Quién son nuestros enemigos?-dijo Hayate sin entender lo que decía la miko.

-Más no os puedo decir mis amigos y lo siento, pero estas cuatro hechiceras os ayudaran por mi.-dejo de mirarlos a todos y dirigió su mirada hacia los dos hermanos peliplatas que la miraban con desconcierto aunque en sus rostros no lo mostraban en ellos solo mostraban frialdad y sospecha, dejo el cielo para ponerse al frente de ellos.-Gracias por destruir la perla de Shikon con Kagome y destruir a Naraku, pero escuchen bien como se les ocurra hacerles daño a esas chicas vendré de donde este y los asesinare lenta y dolorosamente y si es una amenaza así que no me retéis, pues para mi seguís siendo unos cachorros os conozco desde casi que nacisteis y conozco a vuestros padres así que sed buenos sino queréis ver mi poder.-dijo esta para desaparecer en ese momento dejando a los hermanos furiosos por lo que habia dicho aquella miko y es que como se atrevía a pensar que les iba a hacer daño y menos amenazarlos, pero entonces dejaron de tomarle importancia a lo que había dicho pues los cuerpos de los jóvenes cayeron desde la gran altura como peso plomo estaban inconscientes, Inuyasha voló a coger a Kagome Sesshomaru a coger a Rin y Hayate cogió a Sota.

-Vamos al Oeste.-dijo Inuno dirigiéndose hacia el abuelo y cogiéndolo en brazos para levantar el vuelo.

-Toga coge a Naomi.-dijo Hayate mirando a su amigo para después añadir con mirada asesina.-Y cuidadito a donde pones las manos.- Inu no Taisho comenzó a reír estridentemente y cogió a su amiga con sumo cuidado esta sonrió con el comentario de su amado y es que siempre fue un poco posesivo.

-No te preocupes Gato que la dulce Naomi es mi amiga mi compañera se encuentra esperándome en el Oeste.-dijo este riendo.

-¿Izayoi?-dijo la joven en brazos de su amigo con una sonrisa esperanzadora.

-Si mi Lady por fin estamos juntos.

Y así todos se dirigían a la mayor velocidad posible hacia el Oeste entre contentos y asustados por los tres jóvenes, las cuatro hechiceras los custodiaban para que nada les pasara en el camino pero nadie había notado las miradas rojas como la sangre de dos seres que vieron toda la escena, estaban escondidas detrás de los grandes árboles.

-Dentro de poco empezara la venganza hermana.-dijo una mujer.

-Si hermana dentro de poco nos podremos vengar del Oeste y del Norte, tras doscientos treinta años de espera nuestra venganza será culminada.-dijo la otra para poner una sonrisa cínica.

**Bueno pues aquí el final del nuevo capítulo sé que es un poco corto pero bueno prometo que los siguientes serán más largos, espero que les haya gustado y que me merezca un reviews para bien o mal jejejeje, bueno si tienen tiempo y no les importa déjenme un review diciéndome que les pareció y si tienen cualquier sugerencia no duden en decírmela intentare cumplirla y sin mas un saludo nos leemos en el siguiente cap y sugiero quien quiera pertenecer al grupo de Facebook se llama ****¨Inuyasha Sesshomaru fanfic¨ ****espero que les vaya bien un gran saludo y espero que hayan disfrutado.**

**Setsuna 17**** Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo y gracias por el review espero que este también te guste y que me lo hagas saber si tienes cualquier sugerencia no dudes en decírmela bueno un saludo y gracias de nuevo por tu review.**

**Patyluna**** De nada mi sis me alegro que te gustara y si sabes que me gusta escribir con mucho sentimiento para que el lector se transporte a la lectura como si estuviese viviéndola el mismo espero que este también te guste muchísimo y que me lo hagas saber mi niña bueno un beso grande espero que si tienes un ratito me dejes tu review.**

**Sakura R**** Pues mi sis que no te de un microinfarto jejejeeje que habrá muchas más escenas así siiii se siempre donde cortar para dejarte más que intrigada jejeeje bueno mi niña espero que este cap también te guste muchísimo un besote grande.**

**Lily love 12**** Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como el otro y que me lo hagas saber y si tienes alguna sugerencia ya sabes no dudes en decírmelo un gran saludo.**

**Tony**** Gracias tony de veras gracias, pongo todo lo que hay de mi y mas en cada palabra que escribo y me alegro que te guste espero que este capítulo te guste un besazo y un saludo.**

** .96**** Gracias me alegro que te gustara y espero que este te haya gustado tanto o mas que el anterior perdón por la tardanza pero tuve asuntos que resolver espero que si te gusto me lo hagas saber en un review si puedes y si tienes cualquier sugerencia no dudes en decírmela un gran saludo.**

**Ailynpatricia67**** Me alegro que te haya fascinado, lo siento por tardar tanto en actualizar pero de veras que tuve contratiempos, y sorry por no poderte dar una opinión sobre tus fics es que no vi ranma pero cuando pueda lo veré y te daré opinión sobre tus fics encantada bueno espero que si tienes alguna sugerencia me lo hagas saber un saludo besos y abrazos y no te preocupes yo soy igual de cursi.**

** .39**** Espero que te haya gustado este cap y que lo hayas disfrutado disculpa por la espera pero no lo pude hacer antes por diversos asuntos, espero que te haya gustado y si puedes me lo hagas saber y si tienes cualquier sugerencia me la digas intentare cumplirla un saludo.**

** 04**** Espero que te haya gustado la actualización, perdón por la espera pero de verdad que estuve muy liada y no te preocupes no dejare la historia sin terminar no es mi estilo jejejeje bueno un gran saludo y espero que si puedes me dejes un review diciéndome que te parece.**

**Hikari1992**** Muchas gracias me encanta de que te haya gustado y espero que este te guste tanto o mas que el otro y que tus dudas se disipen un poco, lo siento por no actualizar antes pero estuve liada con muchas cosas y no pude dedicarme al cien por cien además de que cada vez se complica mas y no puedo dejar ningún cabo sin atar, espero tu reviews diciéndome si te gusto o no si puedes claro jajaja un saludo y abrazo me alegra que te guste mi historia.**

**Bueno a los demás lectores que no se atreven a dejar review espero que les guste y la disfruten gracias por leerme aunque sea en silencio, y les animo a que me dejen reviews con lo que les apetece ver un gran saludo a todos y gracias por leerme de verdad, Nos leemosss.**


	13. Chapter 13 Amor verdadero

**Amor verdadero.**

Llegamos al palacio del Oeste y sin prestar atención a los de mí alrededor me dirigí hacia mi habitación con mi mujer en los brazos, mi Kagome seguía inconsciente y yo a cada segundo que pasa me siento más preocupado y es que no entendía que estaba pasando desde que había vuelto, no había podido estar cerca de ella y ahora ella estaba desmallada sin responder.

Una vez que llegue a mi habitación abrí la puerta con fuerza, me dirigí hacia la cama y la recosté en ella la miraba y observaba como hipnotizado, veía como su cabello negro caía por toda la cama, como sus bellos ojos del color del mar profundo se mantenían cerrados sin darme el placer de fundirme en ellos, era impotencia lo que estaba sintiendo y es que amaba a esa loca chillona, la estaba viendo y veía como la iba a volver a perder, no podía soportar como estaba ahí inconsciente, tan quieta, tan débil me sentía inútil y es que a la mujer que debía de proteger no la protegí como antaño, vi la mirada de mi hijo hacia su madre preocupado cuando entramos en palacio pero que podía hacer yo entonces, no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, me acerco hacia la cama, a donde se encuentra mi amada Kagome la miro perdiéndome en su belleza me siento a su lado, levanto el brazo y lo dirijo hacia su rostro con mucho cuidado de no hacerle daño con mis garras, noto la delicadeza de su piel la temperatura perfecta pero lo que me llama la atención es que su piel parece crema, y es que hacia tanto que no estaba así con ella que ni si quiera recordaba cuan especial era ella para mí, la había echado de menos la amaba como a ningún ser junto a su hijo pero ese sentimiento esa sensación de tocar su rostro con el dorso de su mano en una caricia y tener esa sensación ese sentimiento tan puro, que sin ella proponérselo instalo en lo mas hondo de mi corazón haciéndome amarla sin poder olvidarla jamás, no solo era hermosa tenía tantas, tantísimas virtudes que no podría acordarse de todas, era chillona y charlatana sus orejas sensibles habían sufrido más de una vez a causa de ese defecto de su carácter pero debía de reconocer que también lo amaba esa vitalidad y alegría con la que hablaba y se dirigía a la gente pero en especial cuando me habla a mi haciéndome que me funda en su mirada pura y cristalina, esa mirada que sin tocarme me ha tocado hasta lo mas hondo de mi alma haciendo que sienta un calor interior que no sentía desde que mi madre había muerto. Y es que eso mismo era lo que llamaba la atención de aquella pequeña humana que había venido del futuro, aquella pequeña humana guardiana de la gran perla de shikon no tama, la joven chica que venía con unas vestimentas muy cortas y hablaba de cosas mágicas, tenia mal carácter y era aniñada e inmadura, pero lo gracioso y grandioso de ella es que con tan solo una de sus miradas y sonrisas hacia que cualquier persona derribara todos sus muros y callera a sus pies haciéndola ver como una amiga incluso a su hermano el cubito de hielo de su hermano la quería, nunca se lo había dicho pero él lo sabía, el sabia que le gustaba Kagome, que la aprobaba como su cuñada por que el sabia que el intercedió para que ella volviera, él sabía que su hermano la apreciaba y la quería como otra youkai de su clan incluso cuando era humana, y es que todavía recordaba cuando ella su miko desafió a su hermano por el sin importarle que su vida estaba en juego, y es que con su fuerza y valentía Kagome hizo que muchos humanos, mikos, hanyous, hechiceros y youkais le mostraran respeto como a un igual sin importar de donde viniera ella y ahora aquí estaba en la cama inconsciente realmente no sé cuantas horas hallan pasado giro mi cabeza hacia el balcón y veo como anochece, el sol se está ocultando y en la habitación empieza a escasear la luz me levanto y me dirijo hacia las velas que hay encima de la cómoda, doy un chasquido con mis dedos y en ellos aparecen llamas que utilizo para encender las velas y ponerlas por toda la habitación una vez que termino con eso se volvió a dirigir hacia la cama y se sentó donde minutos antes estaba, admirando de nuevo a su bellísima mujer, entonces escucho como alguien se acercaba y no hizo más que girar hacia la puerta haber de quien se trataba, esta se abrió y en ella apareció un joven de pelo plateado cogido en una cola alta con unos ojos color oro y en cada una de sus mejillas un rayo morado, me miro pero solo durante unos segundos después desplazo la mirada hacia mi mujer yo también dirigí la mirada hacia ella entonces mi hijo hablo.

-Hace tantos años que deseábamos estar aquí.-dijo aquel chico sin parar de mirar a la pelinegra.-Hace tantos años que queríamos reunirnos con todos ustedes padre, ella nunca me dejo de hablar quien era, nunca dejo de decirme cuanto te amaba y cuanto deseaba volver a verte, nunca dejo de decirme y recalcarme de cuanto tenía que estar orgulloso de cómo era, de que aunque fuera distinto a todos los de mi alrededor yo era especial no debía de avergonzarme justo al contrario debía sentirme orgulloso de cómo era y de donde venia.

Yo no me podía creer lo que mi hijo me estaba diciendo no me podía creer con el sentimiento que me lo contaba, no me podía creer que aquel joven poderoso fuera mi hijo el de Kagome no me podía creer que aquel chico me dijera que estaba orgulloso de lo que era de donde venia me parecía increíble que no se avergonzara de mi, que Kagome le hablara de mi con tanto orgullo que le hablara para mostrarle de que él no era una aberración ni era nada malo, todo lo contrario era una bendición de Kami, el y su madre era lo mejor que le había pasado a él en dos siglos y medios de existencia ellos poseían su corazón. Entonces me di cuenta como mi hijo se acercaba a su madre con lentitud y sin retirar la mirada de ella.

-Padre me sentí tan solo, tenía a mi madre, abuelos, tíos pero realmente el que siempre me hizo falta fuiste tú, oía como cada uno de ellos hablaban de ti hablaban de tu fuerza, tus poderes, mama me contaba sobre la lucha contra Naraku, me conto sobre los tíos, sobre Kikyo, sobre la perla, Kanna, Kagura, Hakudoshi y todos los que pertenecieron a sus vidas mientras que mama perteneció a este mundo, me conto cada pelea y reconciliación de ustedes, como se conocieron y cada palabra que salía de su boca referente a ti, padre eran con un amor y admiración tan grande como el mismísimo océano incluso como el mismísimo universo, ella nunca se fijo en otro hombre ni si quiera estudio la opción, la vi como lloraba día y noche por tu ausencia, como se sentaba al lado de Goshimboku y te hablaba mientras lloraba sin parar, recuerdo una vez de pequeño que me acerque a ella y le pregunte por que lloraba y lo que me contesto se me quedara grabado para siempre.

**Flashback**

Una mujer se encontraba sentada bajo un gran árbol, el árbol sagrado lo miraba y lo acariciaba con amor al igual que le hablaba, un niño de cinco años de pelo plateado y ojos dorados como el sol corría por los alrededores del templo donde vivía pero al oler agua salada se paró de golpe y miro hacia el árbol sagrado donde se encontraba su madre sentada observando este mismo, el sabia que ella estaba llorando, odiaba cuando su linda madre lloraba, cuando lo hacía no tenía esa sonrisa que le encantaba, así que con mucho sigilo se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado esta le miro y le sonrió mientras con el dorso de su mano se limpiaba las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué lloras mami?-dijo el niño pequeño mirando a su madre con los ojos muy abiertos esta le sonrió con esas sonrisas que el amaba eso le hizo sentir feliz.

-Haber pequeño ven aquí con mama.-dijo la pelinegra cogiendo a su hijo pequeño y sentándoselo en el regazo.-Mama llora porque hecha mucho de menos a tu papa.-respondió Kagome a la pregunta que le había hecho su hijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Pero ¿Por qué papa nos abandono?-dijo el pequeño mirando a su madre con expectación y es que en el colegio sus compañeros le habían dicho que su papa abandono a su mama.

-Inuno ¿Quién te dijo que tu papa nos abandono?-le pregunto Kagome muy enfadada Inuno se estremeció y es que por la cara que puso su madre se dio cuenta de que lo que dijo no estuvo bien.

-Mama no te enfades lo siento es que los niños del colegio me dijeron que…-intento explicar el pequeño pero su madre no le dejo terminar.

-Inuno quiero que sepas que tu papa no nos abandono si él pudiera estar con nosotros lo estaría, así que no hagas caso a lo que te digan los niños de tu clase ellos no tienen ni idea cielo.-dijo la pelinegra metiendo los dedos entre la cola de pelo plateada de su hijo como si sus dedos fueran un peine, este giro su cabeza haciendo que su madre dejara de hacer lo que hacía cosa que a esta le extraño pues a aquel pequeño de ojos dorados le encantaba que ella le acariciara el pelo.

-Mama pero entonces ¿Dónde está? Yo nunca lo he visto, seguro que él no nos quieres y tú no quieres que yo este mal, además siempre se meten conmigo porque dicen que soy un bicho raro.-dijo el pequeño Inuno con lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos dorados mirando a su madre con pena y asco hacia si mismo, estas amenazaban con mojar todas sus mejillas fue en ese momento que a la joven miko se le cayó el mundo encima y sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas derramándose y deslizarse hasta llegar a su barbilla donde ya se perdían, el niño levanto su cabecita y vio como su madre volvía a llorar y la abrazo con más fuerza.-Mami no llores yo siempre voy a estar contigo.-decía el pequeño abrazando muy fuerte a su madre él no entendía el por qué fue su llanto.

-Mi niño.-comenzó a decirle separando su cabecita de su pecho pero este estaba poniendo resistencia pues no quería volver a ver a su madre llorar pero esta quería verlo a los ojos así que hizo un esfuerzo para separarlo, cuando lo consiguió continuo con lo que le quería preguntar.- Tu papa no está aquí porque está atrapado ¿Lo entiendes verdad? El nos quiere muchísimo más bien nos ama-a pocos segundos el niño asintió pues entendía y sabía que era cierto pues en los ojos chocolates de su madre había visto su sinceridad y necesidad en que la creyera.-Muy bien mi pequeño.-respondió dándole un beso en la frente para volver a mirarlo a los ojos y preguntarle sin ningún rodeo mas.- ¿Por qué te dicen que eres un bicho raro? ¿Y porque tu les crees?-dijo la miko achicando los ojos intentando revelar que le respondería su pequeño.

-Pues mami me dice que mi pelo es de viejo y mis ojos son muy raros de alienígenas además mis garras y mi fuerza.-dijo el chico mirando hacia el suelo sin querer mirar a los ojos de su madre.-Y eso que no voy con mi verdadera forma sino…-su madre al ver que estaba avergonzado le levanto su pequeña cabecita cogiéndole de la barbilla para tener acceso a esas orbes doradas tan parecidas a su padre, tío y tan igual a su abuelo.

-Mi cielo tu eres especial y precioso, tu mirada es como el oro fundido, es como el propio sol, mi sol, tu cabello plateado como la luna y suave como la seda.-dijo la miko viajera del tiempo quitándole la pulsera a su hijo para que sus rasgos demoniacos aparecieran.-Tus orejas puntiagudas se parecen a los elfos del señor de los anillos tus garras y tus marcas en la cara son rasgos de un youkai de raza pura además de que te hace ver hermoso.-le dijo su madre acariciándole los rayos morados de sus pómulos fue entonces que consiguió que el niño sonriera pero esta continuo con su explicación pues quería que a su pequeño hijo le quedara claro que su padre los amaba que no hiciera caso a lo que le decían los niños ellos podían llegar a ser muy crueles, pensar que su hijo si quisiera podría matarlos en breves minutos sonaba irónico.-Y mi niño no vuelvas a pensar que tu padre no nos ama o que eres un bicho raro al contrario, eres un ser hermoso y que debe de estar orgulloso de lo que eres y quien eres, eres el nieto del gran general perro Inu no Taisho lord de las tierras del Oeste, eres el sobrino del gran Sesshomaru Taisho Lord de las tierras del Oeste y eres hijo del Gran hanyou Inuyasha Taisho, los más temidos de la época antigua.-termino su madre con una sonrisa viendo como al pequeño le brillaban los ojos de la ilusión por lo que su madre le había dicho.

-¿Enserio mama que el abuelo, tío y papa son tan importantes?-dijo tan entusiasmado y emocionado como solo un niño podría admirar a sus mayores y es que ahora mismo el los veía como a unos héroes. Kagome rio y lo abrazo después volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y asintió fue entonces que el niño volvió a hablar con una petición.-Mami, ¿Me puedes contar como conociste a papa y al tío?

-Si mi niño te lo puedo contar.-le contesto con una sonrisa y lo volvió a acomodar en su regazo apoyando la cabecita del pequeño en su pecho y comenzó a relatar la historia mientras le acariciaba el pelo.-Yo cumplía quince años e iba hacia el colegio corriendo por que como siempre llegaba tarde, pero entonces vi a tu tío Sota en la puerta de la Pobeda del viejo pozo así que me acerque y me dijo que Buyo se metió dentro y no sabía dónde estaba, así que entre yo y entonces…

-¿Qué paso mama estaba ahí papa?-preguntaba el niño entusiasmado por saber.

-Inuno no me interrumpas sino no lo cuento.- dijo la miko viendo como su hijo asentía y hacia la señal de cerrarse la cremallera y tirar la llave cosa que le hizo reír y continuar con la historia.-Bueno como iba diciendo entre yo a buscar a Buyo y entonces lo encontré debajo de la escalera pero de repente el viejo pozo empezó a moverse y cuando mire hacia atrás había algo que me agarro y me arrastro hacia dentro de este, cuando mire era una mujer ciempiés horrible, me quería matar por que buscaba algo llamado la perla de shikon, la esfera de los 4 espíritus yo estire mi mano asustada hacia uno de los brazos de aquella horrible criatura y este se quedo pegado a mi mientras que aquel ser salía disparado de mi, tras eso aparecí en el suelo del pozo mire hacia arriba y no me podía creer lo que veía y es que no se veía el techo de la pobeda sino que se veía el cielo azul adornado con nubes blancas eso me desconcertó así que con mucho trabajo empecé a escalar hasta que conseguí salir entonces vi como alrededor mía había mucha vegetación no estaba nuestra casa ni la caseta del pozo mire hacia un lado y otro y pude ver a Goshimboku así que me fui corriendo a él y fue entonces…-la miko de la shikon no tama se quedo callada y miro hacia la cicatriz en la que alguna vez su amado estuvo sellado, su hijo la miraba impaciente por saber respuestas.

-Mama ¿Y entonces que paso?-pregunto el niño impaciente por saber cómo seguía la historia y es que estaba muy interesante su madre dejo de mirar al árbol sagrado y lo miro a él con una sonrisa.

-Pues entonces cuando estaba frente a Goshimboku lo vi, vi a tu padre clavado en este árbol por una flecha el estaba en un sueño profundo su pelo plateado igual que el tuyo, se movía con el viento, me acerque a él subiéndome por unas ramas que había a sus pies y tras moverlo llamarlo y tocarle sus orejitas no respondía pero en ese momento apareció detrás mía toda la aldea me ataron y me llevaron a la aldea y de repente apareció una anciana que empezó a echarme polvos diciéndome que saliera el demonio de dentro de mí y es que la anciana Kaede pensaba que estaba poseída pero tras unos minutos se dio cuenta que era la reencarnación de su hermana, me soltaron y me dieron de comer y un lugar donde dormir y después de llevar un rato dentro de la cabaña se escucho una campana que avisaba que venía un demonio cuando salimos estaba ahí de nuevo la ciempiés pidiéndome la esfera de los cuatro espíritus yo asustada salí corriendo hacia el pozo para regresar a casa pero ese ser asqueroso no paraba de perseguirme caí al suelo y grite pidiendo ayuda como nunca lo había hecho fue entonces que tu papa despertó y cuando llegue a los pies del árbol el me confundió con Kikyo la que era mi antecesora pero después de unos minutos de ataque del ciempiés me decidí a liberarlo y después de unos segundos el ciempiés desapareció por que tu padre lo destruyo con el ataque de garras de acero, y así fue como conocí a tu padre.-finalizo la pelinegra mirando como su hijo le miraba con los ojos que se le salían de las orbitas y la boca abierta ella rio y puso atención a lo que su hijo le diría en breves momento pues era tan curioso como ella.

-¿Enserio?

-Si mi niño por eso no vuelvas a pensar que eres un bicho raro o que no eres digno pues es todo lo contrario.

-Si mami, ahora me puedes contar ¿Como conociste al tío Sesshomaru?-dijo el niño con una sonrisa ilusionada.

-No, cariño ya es tarde te la contare otro día ¿Vale?

El niño puso una carantoña en señal de que estaba disgustado pero al ver que su madre se levantaba lo cogía en brazos y le daba un beso se quedo satisfecho y acepto que otro día le contara la historia de cómo conoció a su tío así que la miko y el pequeño youkai entraron en la casa.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Inuyasha se quedo estático no sabía hacia dónde mirar, no sabía que pensar ni que decir y es que, que podía decir después de lo que le acababa de contar su hijo no sabía cómo reaccionar ni que decir solo quería agradecer a aquella joven youkai que estaba acostada sobre la cama, agradecerle hasta que se le fuera la voz pues ese joven que estaba enfrente de el mirando a su madre como si fuese la única mujer en el mundo era el mayor regalo que una mujer le había dado después de su madre que le regalo la vida, y es que como no la iba a amar si era una mujer fantástica que siempre supero las expectativas de todos, siempre fue especial y diferente de hecho ella fue la tercera persona que le acepto como un hibrido.

-Padre.-dijo el peli plateado menor mirando a su madre con amor y detenimiento para hacerle una pregunta a su padre que lo dejo helado.- ¿Tu amas a mi madre?

Inuyasha miro a su hijo no sabía que contestarle claro que amaba a su madre más que a su propia vida pero decírselo así.

-Padre, ¿Amas a mi madre?... ¿Me quieres a mi?-dijo ahora mirándole directamente queriendo ver la respuesta en sus ojos tan iguales a los de el mismo, Inuyasha que había estado con la mirada agachada la levanto de golpe y lo miro a los ojos que mostraban desconcierto, miedo y sinceridad, se acerco a él y tras cogerlo de los hombros le hablo de manera determinada.

-Cachorro claro que lo quiero desde el primer momento que me entere y a tu madre la amo como nunca ame ni amere a ninguna otra mujer sea de la raza que sea, ella y tu sois mi familia sois los que me hacéis luchar nunca dudes eso por favor.-cuando finalizo lo abrazo su hijo lo tomo desprevenido pues estaba sorprendido con lo que le había dicho y con esa muestra de afecto tan fuera de lugar si se trataba de su padre y es que su madre siempre le conto que él era muy reservado pero consiguió reaccionar y le correspondió a su abrazo fue entonces que los dos se sobresaltaron ya que la bella durmiente despertó.

-Mis hombres… Llevaba años soñando con este momento nunca imagine que sería tan perfecto.-dijo la joven youkai de ojos azul zafiro sentada en su cama mirando a los dos hombres de su vida.

-Mama…-dijo el ojidorado menor para tirarse encima de su madre a abrazarla como si llevara siglos sin verla.

-Kagome… ¿Estás bien?-dijo ahora el compañero de la joven youkai mirándola como si no existiera mas nada que ella, se dirigió hacia ella y con el dorso de su mano le acaricio la mejilla y de su ojo se derramo una lagrima que resbalo hasta su pecho Kagome al ver eso miro a su hijo en señal de que los dejara solos había llegado el momento de que hablaran y encarecieran que pasaba entre ellos.

-Madre, Padre iré a ver cómo están mis tíos haber si se despertaron, y haber los abuelos deben de estar muy nerviosos.-dijo el joven para dirigirse hacia la puerta a paso rápido cuando llego a la puerta escucho en apenas un susurro en su mente palabras que hicieron que en su rostro se dibujara una sonrisa sincera.

Gracias cachorro y no dudes con lo que te dije

Cuando salió el joven Inuyasha beso a Kagome de manera dulce y con amor, le acaricio los brazos mientras la besaba, fue un beso corto pero cargado de sentimientos y cuando se separaron se miraron directamente a los ojos azul zafiro fundido en el oro derretido de él no podían hablar sus miradas lo decían todo por ellos, hasta que Kagome interrumpió aquel silencio y quietud.

-Inuyasha… Gracias por lo que le dijiste a Inuno el te admira desde que es un niño siempre me preguntaba por ti y practicaba sus poderes demoniacos para que cuando lo volvieras a ver te sintieras orgulloso de él.-dijo está riendo mirando hacia el balcón pero entonces noto como la mano de su amado se poso en su barbilla y la giro para que la mirara fue entonces que se volvieron a conectar sus ojos.

-Kagome, mi Kagome no me tienes que agradecer lo que le dije lo siento, igual que lo que le dije que sentía y siento por ti también es muy cierto, no sabes lo mal que lo pase pensé que te volvía a perder y eso sería morir, no podría volver a vivir en un mundo donde tu o Inuno no estuvierais, además te tengo que agradecer más que nunca por la crianza que le diste a nuestro cachorro y lo que más amo de lo que le has enseñado es que no se avergüenza de quién es y además es una buena persona, gracias Kagome por haber criado a nuestro cachorro así.-finalizo el antiguo hanyou mirando hacia el suelo y es que se sentía mal de no haber estado junto a su mujer para criar a su cachorro, esta le puso la mano en la barbilla y se la levanto lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió.

-Sin ti nunca lo hubiera conseguido.-contesto esta con alegría con una sonrisa en los labios que desconcertó a su acompañante que no tardo en preguntarle.

-Kagome ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Si no estuve nunca con ustedes.

-Pues lo digo porque es cierto para mí siempre estuviste conmigo tus ojos siempre estaba presente al igual que tus sonrisas tus caricias y tus celos.-al decir lo ultimo comenzó a reír disimuladamente mientras él peliplateado la miraba.

-Pero…-empezó a decir el joven pero su acompañante le puso el dedo con sus garras en los labios evitando que siguiera.

-Pero nada cariño.-dijo la joven con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos que solo poseía cuando estaba junto a él, junto a su Inuyasha, lo amaba a tal punto que ni ella conocía ese límite, se quedaron mirándose fijamente uno perdido en los ojos del contario no hablaban ni se movían solo eran los ojos del otro hasta que el youkai no aguanto más y se lanzo encima de su mujer la beso como llevaba años ansiando, como llevaba quince años ansiando el beso era intenso y profundo, pararon solo por la necesidad inminente de respirar pero solo estuvieron separados dos minutos pues Kagome empezó a besarle el cuello y las orejas puntiagudas que ahora poseía fue entonces que este reacciono.

-Kagome para.-dijo Inuyasha demasiado brusco eso hizo que la miko se preocupara que lo que había dicho el hanyou era mentira y el al ver el cambio de olor en ella se reprimió mentalmente pues no había sido delicado y termino la frase para aclarárselo.-acabas de despertar y no quiero que te vuelvas a desmallar.

-Inuyasha estoy bien te necesito a ti.-dijo la joven miko-youkai mirando a su compañero y es que no mentía lo necesitaba a él.

-Kagome…-comenzó a decir Inuyasha para negarse pues temía por ella pero esta no le dejo continuar pues con su gran velocidad lo acostó a él y se quedo ella encima sentada mirándole a los ojos no duro mucho ese contacto pues la joven dirigió sus labios al contrario y empezó a besarlo con intensidad, pasión y amor, como llevaba años ansiando hacer y el no tardo en corresponderle mientras hacían una lucha con las lenguas sabiendo que ganaría el pues la estaba torturando de una manera exquisita, le acariciaba el trasero con una mano y la otra la tenía en los pechos de ella masajeando lo que tocaba, tras unos minutos separaron solo sus labios de aquel intenso beso pues necesitaban aire en sus pulmones, pero entonces se hizo a la inversa la mujer quedo abajo mientras el hombre quedo arriba desgarro su ropa completa sin esperar aprobación de la susodicha pero a ella para nada le incomodaba justo al contrario, además que ella también participo en desvestirlo a él con mucho cuidado pues eran las ropas de rata de fuego y sabia lo importantes que eran pero sin tiempo que perder le quito a Tessaiga la tiro al suelo, después se dirigió hacia su armadura para quitársela de la cual necesito la ayuda de él para quitarla cuando esta cayó al suelo sin tiempo que perder Kagome le quito el Haori y dirigió sus labios hacia el pecho de este, el cual sintió un escalofrió por el tacto suave y húmedo de los labios de su amada disfruto unos segundos pero tras eso la separo y se dirigió hacia el hueco de su cuello, lo beso y fue dejando un rastro de besos desde el hueco del cuello bajando por todo el torso parándose a atender los pechos con mimo continuo bajando por la barriga plana de ella en la que un día creció su cachorro, continuo hasta su intimidad donde se paro y miro a su mujer que se encontraba respirando con dificultad mirando hacia él con los ojos llenos de lujuria y con todo el rostro rojo de el calor que poseía y la tensión acumulada, Inuyasha sin más tiempo que perder se dirigió hacia su intimidad con su boca haciendo que la miko-youkai gimiera sin parar esta mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y sus manos se mantenían cerradas en puños agarrando con fuerza la sabana que debajo de ellos se encontraba y es que en su bajo vientre comenzó a sentir el preludio al éxtasis hasta que exploto, exploto en un fuerte orgasmo que la dejo desconcertadamente satisfecha como nunca lo había estado, no le dio tiempo a pensar mucho pues sintió como en su entrada se posicionaba el largo y duro miembro de su compañero esta abrió los ojos para mirarlo y vio como sus ojos color ámbar, era oro liquido mirándole con deseo, pasión y lujuria sin pensarlo mas Inuyasha la cogió por las caderas y sin más con fuerza se adentro en ella los dos soltaron un grito y es que llevaban tanto tiempo deseando aquello, las embestidas eran certeras y fuertes sus cuerpos lo exigían así, sus respiraciones eran trabajosas por el gran esfuerzo y el gran momento tan ansiado estaban los dos al límite notaban como esa ya tan conocida sensación de placer subía por su bajo vientre sabiendo que debían de aumentar las embestidas si es que era posible, fue entonces que el contacto visual se hizo presente mientras que un increíble orgasmo los abordaba y justo en ese momento los amantes clavaron sus colmillos en el hombro contrario marcando a la pareja como compañeros de vida.

-Inuyasha Te amo.-dijo Kagome tocándole el torso a Inuyasha después de tanto ejercicio se encontraban los dos acostados en la enorme cama abrazados, Inuyasha tras la confesión de su mujer le sonrio y la beso en los labios de manera dulce la recostó en su pecho desnudo y le dijo en apenas un susurro.

-Yo también pequeña.

Un ruido estrepitoso sonó de repente por lo que Inuyasha totalmente desnudo salto como si fuese una rana y cogió a Tessaiga apuntando hacia la puerta con lo que no contaba es que aparecieron allí todos desde su madre y padre, Irasue pasando por Koga, su hermano, Rin, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Ayame, Souten, Jaken, Hayate, el abuelo, Naomi, Sota, Inuno y los hijos de los susodichos imagen que era para una postal Kagome en la cama tapada hasta la barbilla y su cara roja como los tomates Inuyasha en frente de la puerta apuntando a todos los presentes con Tessaiga pero sin ropa y la tenia posicionada donde su miembro estaba erguido en todo su esplendor por lo que no es de extrañar que todos lo miraban a ese punto él ni se daba cuenta su enfado llegaba a tal limite que no prestaba atención a la situación.

-Alguno de ustedes me pueden explicar ¿Qué carajo hacen aquí?-chillo descontrolado sin poder parar de soltar todo insulto que se le venía a la mente, Kagome intentaba que se diera cuenta de la situación pero el antiguo hanyou estaba tan concentrado en que le habían interrumpido que no escuchaba.

-Inuyasha…-decía la miko-youkai.

-No Kagome esta vez no se los perdono los voy a matar a todos y de manera lenta, ¿Cómo pueden entrar a nuestra habitación sin llamar sin pedir permiso…-chillaba el youkai descontrolado hasta que Kagome pego el chillido más grande de su vida ya que aquel ser que era un adonis no paraba de andar por la habitación completamente desnudo con el miembro bien erguido lo que hacía que ella se distrajera pero no era la única todas las mujeres lo miraban incluso su madre lo miraba sorprendida y el baka no se daba cuenta.

-INUYASHAAA…-grito la joven lo cual hizo que el youkai se parara a mirar con enfado a su compañera pero lo que en un principio era el sentimiento de esa mirada al segundo siguiente se convirtió en confusión pues no entendía por qué ella estaba roja como un tomate este sin darse cuenta todavía de su situación dejo la espada en el suelo y se dirigió hacia su compañera preocupado.

-Kagome, pequeña ¿Te pasa algo?-dijo el joven con preocupación poniéndole una mano en la frente.

-Inuyasha lo que me pasa es que quiero que te tapes.-contesto la miko furiosa mirando a todos los que se encontraban en la puerta.-Ustedes no tienen otra cosa que hacer que mirar a Inuyasha.-dijo aquella enfurecida.

Inuyasha cuando se dio cuenta se puso del color de su Haori, con rapidez quito una de las sabanas de la cama y se la enrollo en la cintura fulminándolos a todos con la mirada menos a su mujer que se encontraba con una bata que la cubría hasta los pies solo se le dejaba ver de su hermoso cuerpo eran sus delicadas manos su cuello y el nacimiento de sus pechos.

-Pues la verdad es que si pero los necesitamos a ustedes para ese menester.-dijo el gran Inu no Taisho.

-Estupendo padre nos podéis dejar a mi hembra y a mí que nos vistamos por favor.-dijo el youkai con enfado.

-Pues la verdad es que no Inuyasha es muy importante hablarlo cuanto antes.-dijo el gran general perro dejando a su hijo boquiabierto.-Inuyasha ya te hemos visto desnudo y tu mujer está tapada así que ponte el Hakama y vamos ya.-este se volvió cogió del brazo a su mujer y se fueron hacia la sala de guerra todo los demás lo siguieron mientras Inuyasha miraba hacia la puerta incrédulo por o que acababa de pasar y es que no se lo podía creer, Kagome lo miraba divertida pero decidió hacerle caso a su suegro así que cerrándose bien la bata cogió el hakama de él y se acerco a este le beso el brazo y se lo paso.

-Inuyasha como tardes mandare a tu hermano a por ti.-dijo el gran Inu no Taisho riendo.

-Os voy a matar dijo Inuyasha cabreado mientras que su hembra sonreía y lo agarraba de la cintura una vez que se puso el hakama.

-Venga vamos cariño la familia nos espera.

**Bueno pues aquí e nuevo capítulo de Lazos que nos unen, se que tardo en subirlo pero cada vez me es más complicado escribir, puesto que me implico demasiado, lo siento por la tardanza pero bueno espero que haya merecido la pena la espera un gran saludo y un besote grande espero que les haya gustado y si tienen cualquier sugerencia no duden en decírmelo.**

**Agradecimientos**

**Lily Love 12 y Nicole m Santiago**** jejejeje ya sé que cambiaste el nombre corazón así que no te preocupes jejeje me alegro que te haya gustado y te haya hecho gracia jejejeje espero que este te guste igual, lo siento por no poner a Inu no Taisho de esa manera pero es que yo veo a Inu no Taisho como un enamorado de Izayoi un fiel compañero bueno un gran saludo y espero que te haya gustado y que me lo hagas saber y ya sabes cualquier sugerencia coméntamela e intentare cumplirla.**

**ailynpatricia67**** Me parece buena idea intentare integrarlo en los próximo capítulos, me alegro que te este gustando y espero que lo siga haciendo y que me sigas haciendo sugerencias de cualquier tipo sin ningún problema intentare incluirlas, bueno un gran saludo espero que te guste este capítulo y que me lo hagas saber un saludo y beso.**

**IBM-MATH**** Me alegro que te haya gustado, y si lo siento por la demora pero es que cada vez me cuesta más escribir, sorry por la tardanza, para el siguiente voy a intentar por todos los medios terminarlo antes, bueno un gran saludo gracias por leerme y escribirme reviews espero que te haya gustado este cap mucho y que me lo hagas saber y si tienes cualquier sugerencia no dudes en decírmela, bueno sin más me despido un gran saludo.**

**Sakura R**** Gracias mi niña y no dudes que no lo dejare nunca es mi gran sueño y lo conseguiré cueste lo que me cueste y eso se lo debo a ustedes mis niñas que no han parado de apoyarme y animarme a seguir por eso gracias mis amores, jejeje e intentare tardar menos en subir capítulos lo siento pero sabes que cada vez me cuesta mas un gran abrazo y beso mi niña tequiero.**

**setsuna17**** Si hasta el final aunque tarde un poco mas no la dejare, me alegro que te guste y espero que te siga gustando y me lo sigas diciendo jejeje me animan mucho y me motivan, si tienes alguna sugerencia dimela sin problema la intentare cumplir, bueno un gran saludo.**

**Guest Hikari 1992**** Jejejeje me alegro de que te guste y que hayan merecido la pena esos nervios y espero que te siga gustando y que sigas esperándolos con ilusión y ya sabes cualquier sugerencia dímela y sin lugar a dudas intentare cumplirla bueno amiga un gran saludo y no dejes de mandarme reviews please me encantan y me motivan, bueno un gran saludo y nos leemos.**

**ANGELICA**** Gracias me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que este te encante igual y que me lo hagas saber y si tienes cualquier sugerencia no dudes en decírmela un gran saludo.**

**Evilangeux y mechitas 123**** Sin problema te agrego yo al grupo pero dime tu nombre para poder hacerlo, y no te preocupes lo entiendo todos tenemos problemas jejeje asi que no te preocupes y me alegro que te este gustando, espero que este también te encante y cuando puedas dime que te pareció, espero que si tienes alguna sugerencia me lo hagas saber, bueno un gran saludo.**

**Bueno lectores gracias por leerme, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo un gran saludo.**


	14. Chapter 14 Reunione y Descubrimientos

**Hola muy buenas, regrese con el nuevo capítulo. Ante todo debo de decir perdón, perdón y mil veces más perdón y es que estuve desaparecida además de no actualizar en demasiado tiempo, lo siento de verdad pero tuve bastantes problemas familiares me tuve que ir durante dos semanas a cuidar a un familiar fuera además de diversos problemas de mas como mi falta de inspiración, y prometo que era cierto pues me ponía delante del ordenador y a pesar de tener claro lo que quería no me salían las palabras, pero gracias a mis dos amigas hermanas Sakura R y Paty Luna e conseguido escribirlo y que mi inspiración vuelva casi al cien por cien, gracias por todo y a todos los que me leen y me mandan reviews apoyándome y de nuevo gracias y lo siento por la ausencia y bueno les dejo leer que estarán deseando después de mi larga ausencia un gran saludo y beso espero que les guste.**

**Reunión de descubrimientos**

Inuyasha y Kagome iban agarrados de la mano andando en dirección a la sala de guerra donde todos los esperaban, ella iba vestida con una bata que llegaba a los pies esta era azul cielo con detalles de flores de distintos tonos de azul y rosado haciendo que sus ojos azul zafiro resaltaran, mientras que el iba solo con su hakama de rata de fuego su pecho estaba descubierto dejando a la vista unos marcados abdominales, llegaron a la puerta levemente abierta y tras Kagome hacerle un pequeño apretón de manos entraron juntos para después cerrar la puerta.

-Ya iba a mandar a Sesshomaru a por ustedes.-dijo Inu no Taisho con una sonrisa en los labios y una carcajada detrás de los dientes, Kagome se puso tan colorada como el hakama de su compañero mientras este puso su cara seria pues no le hacía gracia aquella broma.

-¿Podemos empezar?-dijo Inuyasha cabreado.

-Hay alguien que nos quiere destruir.-comenzó a hablar el Taiyoukai de mirada fría como un glaciar fue entonces que todos se pusieron serios y comenzó hablando Hayate que se encontraba con la espalda de Naomi pegada a su cuerpo y el abrazándola con sus manos posadas en sus caderas.

-¿Tenéis alguna idea de quién puede ser?

Kagome miraba como su padre agarraba a su madre en un abrazo posesivo como si temiese que fuera a desaparecer de repente y vio como su madre la miraba a ella con una sonrisa que llevaba años sin ver, una sonrisa de enamorada, de ilusión, de felicidad esta sonrisa le llegaba hasta los ojos que estaban iluminados, fue entonces que entro en acción el abuelo que los dejo a todos asombrados menos a su hija Naomi, sus nietos Sota y Kagome e Inuyasha que lo conocían muy bien.

-Pero ¿Cómo que alguien os quiere destruir? ¿Ustedes no son youkais puros fuertes que pueden con todo? ¿O es mentira? Sera eso, no son tan fuertes como ellos decían.-dijo el anciano pues el mismo se contestaba las preguntas pero de lo que no se dio cuenta el abuelo es que acababa de tocar el orgullo de un youkai cosa que no era recomendable puesto que su orgullo era enorme todas las mujeres que se encontraban allí miraron con detenimiento a los hombres de la habitación y quitando a Miroku, el hijo de este y a Sota que aunque fuera youkai todavía no sentía el orgullo de esa sangre a todos los demás les temblaba la ceja y miraban al abuelo con ganas de asesinarlo pero él ni se inmutaba seguía lamentándose por haber creído en la fuerza de los antiguos youkais, así que decididas las mujeres comenzaron a llamarlo pero él no escuchaba, pero a cierto youkai solo le resonaba en la cabeza las preguntas dichas por aquel viejo que aunque fuera el abuelo de su cuñada, cuñado y su compañera, le había dicho que era un ser débil ese era consciente de que con un solo movimiento de su dedo estaría muerto y partido en cachitos en el suelo, su furia subía mientras seguía escuchando las palabras del viejo en su cabeza y sus ojos se empezaron a teñir de un rojo sangre su dorado empezó a desaparecer apareciendo una lagrima azul zafiro en medio del rojo sangre pero su furia se vio relegada a la nada cuando sintió una mano suave acariciándole su mano y un susurro de su compañera pidiéndole temple, así tan rápido sus ojos se habían teñido volvieron a la normalidad y Kagome harta de que el abuelo no les escuchara y viendo como su cuñado por poco se transforma por su pérdida de nervios no aguanto más y hizo captar su atención.

-Abueloooooo.-chillo la miko-youkai soltando una descarga de Reiki que hicieron que todos se quejaran y el abuelo prestara atención ahora a su nieta al igual que todos los allí presentes.

-Mujer no hagas eso o ¿Es que nos quieres purificar?-dijo Inuyasha que se acercaba de nuevo a su compañera y la miraba con amor.

-No… No… No lo hice queriendo… perdónenme… No sé lo que paso estaba controlando el Reiki pero me cabree.-dijo la joven preguntándose como había hecho eso si en ese momento no había sacado su poder espiritual de hecho había puesto su youki por encima del reiki por miedo a hacer daño a ellos pero este sin ella darse cuenta había salido perdiendo el control de sus dos fuerzas eso le dio realmente miedo pues ella desde el principio controlaba sus dos poderes eso quería decir que sus poderes seguían en aumento y ahora no sabía cómo hacer para controlarlos si antes que solo tenía poder espiritual le costaba ahora que también poseía poderes youkais no sabría como haría para controlar las dos fuerzas que eran totalmente opuestas, debía de aprender mejor ha equilibrar la balanza sino tendrían que lamentar una desgracia, fue entonces que alguien más entro en aquella sala y todos se quedaron atónitos al ver a la antigua Laidy del Oeste junto a un youkai, que no se podía decir menos que atractivo, este poseía un cabello tan plateado como los inus que llevaba sujeto en una cola como Inuno e Inu no Taisho, su piel blanca y brillante como estos, su altura imponente, pero lo que hacía que marcara la diferencia con ellos eran unos ojos verdes como la esmeralda y una pequeña marca en la frente que era una pequeña marca de una llama tan verde como sus ojos que hacia intuir que su poder mas predominante es lo relacionado con el fuego.

Los youkais allí presentes con la entrada de aquel youkai no dieron crédito a que la antigua Lady del Oeste apareciera con nada más y nada menos que un antiguo pretendiente suyo, al mismo tiempo que lo había sido Inu no Taisho, un youkai en especial muy parecido a ella con carácter y mirada fría como el hielo en la cara de este si se hubieran fijado los allí presentes como se habían fijado su madre y padre se hubieran dado cuenta el desconcierto en un principio, un sentimiento que solo se pudo apreciar solo unos segundos tras camuflarla solo se vio como este alzo una ceja y tras llevar la mirada hacia las manos unidas de aquellos dos dirigió su mirada hacia el hombro derecho, donde debía de haber una marca de apareamiento y es que en el ambiente se podía detectar sus esencias mezcladas y no pudo más que asombrarse pero para sorpresa de sus padres este miro a su madre y asentó su cabeza en modo de aceptación para después decir.

-Lord Issei.-dijo el Lord de las tierras del Oeste, este había sido uno de los pocos que lo había reconocido, solo lo habían reconocido el, su padre, hermano, Hayate, Naomi, Koga y Ayame aunque todos los demás youkais si pudieron detectar el olor que desprendían tanto Irasue como el desconocido, se habían marcado y sus esencias se habían mezclado nadie se atrevió a hablar hasta que Sesshomaru continuo.-Espero que trates a mi madre como se merece y que no te tenga que matar.-finalizo tranquilo mientras que su mirada glaciar se quedaba fija en la mirada de aquel desconocido que todos por descarte habían deducido que era el lord del sur ya que Sesshomaru era del Oeste, Hayate del Norte y Koga el del Sur. Tras esa amenaza por parte de Sesshomaru hablo Inu no Taisho.

-Lord Issei me alegro que finalmente hayas decidido cortejarla de nuevo y no tengo más que decir que la cuides, la respetes y la ames como yo no supe hacer.-finalizo el antiguo gran lord de las tierras del Oeste Inu no Taisho dedicándole a su antigua compañera una sonrisa de felicidad sincera mientras al mismo tiempo este le apretaba la mano a Izayoi su gran amor la madre de su segundo hijo, pero en ese mismo momento mientras miraba con una sonrisa a su antigua compañera un recuerdo del pasado le acudió a la cabeza.

**Flashback**

Me encontraba paseando por los jardines del palacio del Oeste mis padres hablaban con los padres de mi futura compañera, la bella youkai Inu Irasue, yo no sentía amor por ella como si sentía mi amigo Issei, el futuro Lord del Este, pero no podía hacer nada con lo que habían decidido mis padres y mis futuros suegros yo se que ella es bella y poderosa pero eso no es suficiente para amarla, eso para lo único que sirve es para que mi raza perdure en el tiempo y para una descendencia poderosa pero no para que nos amemos, yo se que ella está confundida, yo se que ella cree amarme por mi imponente figura y poder además de que nadie podía negar de que soy atractivo y bello pero como bien pienso para mí lo hago para ella, no me puede amar por esas razones, ya que el amor es de otra manera, es tan complicado como sencillo pero que puedo hacer yo al igual que ella nada, simplemente lo único que puedo hacer es entenderla y comportarme con ella lo mejor que pueda lo que más temo y lamento es por mi gran amigo Issei que va a ser el mayor perjudicado, el nunca me conto sus sentimientos hacia ella pero si pude ver como desde que eran niños congeniaban muy bien cómo mientras que íbamos creciendo y nos encontrábamos en las distintas fiestas de la corte Hayate se quedaba conmigo charlando mientras Issei estaba con nosotros pero con su mirada perdida en aquella peli plateada tan parecida a mi pero a la vez tan distinta, yo y Hayate vimos como durante años ellos se dedicaban miradas cómplices como se sonreían con disimulo y como cuando estaban solos se podían tirar horas hablando, yo y Hayate nos habíamos dado cuenta como durante aquellos años como aquellos dos estaban destinados a estar juntos pero tras la última fiesta de los Lores de los puntos cardinales se había anunciado el compromiso de los hijos de los últimos Inus, Lores de las casas del Oeste y de la casa del Oeste y la luna y yo mismo no pude hacer más que dirigir mi mirada hace mi amigo Issei y ver como se le descomponía y como su youki se entristecía al ver que su gran amor se casaría con uno de sus mejores amigos pero, ¿Yo que podía hacer?, entonces algunos ruidos captaron mi atención y como el youkai sigiloso que era se dirigió hacia donde capto el ruido y se escondió viendo como Issei y Irasue hablaban bajito.

-Irasue, no lo hagas por favor… no te cases… no lo hagas te lo suplico…-dijo mi gran amigo con aquel que hice tantas travesuras al igual que disfrute y luche, y no podía más que tener una sonrisa en los labios por saber que mi amigo era como siempre pensé, a pesar de ser un gran guerrero un youkai zorro blanco como ninguno era un ser de amor al igual que Hayate y yo y en ese momento odie a mis padres y a los de ella los odie por romper algo tan bonito como lo que tenían ellos.

-Yo lo amo a el Issei no insista es mi deber.-le respondió mi prometida con una sonrisa no muy convencida de lo que sus labios querían decir eso me mostro que sus padres la intentaban convencer de unos sentimientos que ella no sentía.

-Irasue eso es mentira… eso es lo que te convencieron tus padres pero tú sabes que tú me amas así, siempre fue así.-dijo esto para después cogerla del brazo acercarla hacia ella y besarla con pasión y amor a lo que ella respondió con el mismo sentimiento, cuando él se separo de repente dejando a la ojidorada sin saber que decir ni hacer fue entonces cuando mi amigo contraataco y me dejo más que asombrado.-Dime que este beso fue falso, dime que tu respiración me engaña, al igual que lo hace tu piel, tu corazón y tu esencia, dime que lo que tus ojos me chillan es mentira.

Irasue se quedo con la mirada perdida en aquellos ojos esmeralda que tanto amaba, se quedo mirando aquellos ojos que tanto adoro pero que ya se le había sido prohibido y se le partió el corazón con lo que le iba a decir pero no había mas remedio era su deber desposarse con el gran amigo de su gran amor.

-Lo siento Issei pero no te amo yo amo a Inu no Taisho y seré su compañera por lo cual no me vuelvas a besar.-dijo aquella hermosa youkai alejándose casi al instante de haberlo dicho cuando estuvo lo suficiente alejado pudo ver como su gran amor tras quedarse arrodillado en el suelo mirando hacia este durante unos minutos se levanto y soltando un quejido de dolor se convirtió en un zorro blanco enorme y salió a toda velocidad por el cielo quería convertirse en el perro gigante que era, su bestia interior quería reaccionar, pero no quería hacerle más daño así que decidió permanecer quieta, solo con la mirada fija por donde había desaparecido su gran amor mientras de sus hermosos ojos dorados antes llenos de felicidad, ahora eran poseídos por la tristeza y de ellos se derramaban unas gotas de agua salada que se perdían en el comienzo del níveo cuello estuvo unos segundos así hasta que se seco las lagrimas que le quedaban en el rostro y con un susurro casi inaudible le dedico las últimas palabras de amor.

-Te amo mi zorro albino.-tras eso se fue sin mirar atrás sin haberse dado cuenta que unos ojos muy parecidos a los suyos habían observado y escuchado todo lo que había pasado en aquel lugar, y con una pena que nunca imagino que sentiría se resigno a que por su culpa separaría a su mejor amigo y al amor de su vida.

**FIN FLACHBACK**

Inu no Taisho sacudió la cabeza alejando aquel triste recuerdo, ya no era caso recordarlo porque al fin y al cabo todo acabo bien, unos siglos después pero no hay mal que por bien no venga gracias a ese poca valentía que demostró entonces al no oponerse a aquel matrimonio nació su primogénito y eso había sido una de las mejores cosas que le había pasado en su longeva vida y sabia a pesar de lo fría y orgullosa que era Irasue que ella pensaba igual, al fin y al cabo tantos siglos de convivencia había servido para que en ellos naciera una gran amistad incluso podría decir una gran hermandad ,salió de sus pensamientos cuando la fuerte voz de su amigo sonó en toda la habitación.

-Lo sé Toga y no lo dudes aunque fue tu compañera sabes que la ame desde que éramos unos niños.-dijo Issei mirando a Toga y Hayate ellos sabían mejor que nadie lo que sentía por Irasue y quien mejor lo conocían junto a esta.

-Bueno Toga ya basta no hace falta que sigamos hablando sobre esto ¿No?-dijo la antigua Lady de esas tierras mirando hacia su antiguo compañero y es que ante los demás no podía bajar la guardia debía mantener su orgulloso y frío carácter aunque Inu no Taisho, Issei, Hayate, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha sabían que ese carácter cambiaria en poco tiempo lo veían en sus ojos que habían cambiado y sorpresivamente las mujeres lo captaron por ese sexto sentido que tenían las mujeres.

-Bueno continuemos con la reunión sería lo mejor ¿No creen?-dijo un serio Inuno que necesitaba recoger la mayor información que le fuera posible sobre todo lo que había pasado con su familia y todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Si continuemos cachorro.-dijo el orgulloso padre para continuar con la conversación por la que estaban allí todos reunidos.

-Bueno me presento para quien no me conozca soy Issei youkai zorro albino Lord de las tierras del sur amigo de el gran general perro antiguo Lord de las tierras del Oeste y de Hayate el gran general gato Lord de las tierras del Norte compañero de vida de Irasue.-finalizo cogiéndole la mano a Irasue y sonriendo a todos los que le miraban.

-Encantada Issei, yo soy Kagome Taisho compañera de vida de Inuyasha Taisho el hijo del gran general perro, hija del Lord Hayate el gran general gato, y fui la miko de la shikon no tama.-finalizo la joven azabache haciéndole una simple reverencia con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

-Pequeña Kagome yo te conocí hace muchos años cuando aun eras una niña pero es lógico que no te acuerdes, pero con lo de que tú fuiste la que destruiste la perla de Shikon me ha sorprendido pensé que fue una humana no una youkai…

-Y fue una humana, fue antes de que se rompiera el sello y saliera a la luz lo que realmente soy.-dijo ella explicándole comprensiva tras eso en la sala se formo un silencio más que incomodo hasta que el cayado Koga hablo con fuerza en su voz.

-Haber sabemos que alguien nos quiere derrotar a los puntos cardinales, yo no tengo tantos años como ustedes y necesito que me expliquéis que han pasado en los últimos años de batallas amenazantes hacia los reinos, mi padre no fue nunca muy comunicativo además de que yo aun no había nacido y murió apenas yo siendo un cachorro.-dijo Koga seguro mirando a todos los lores.

Kagome se quedo mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa en los labios y es que estaba conociendo al Lord Koga no a el chaval que peleaba siempre con Inuyasha por ella, estaba orgulloso de él y contento porque al final se diera cuenta que amaba a Ayame, al fin y al cabo ella siempre lo amo, ahora se podía apreciar en él a un gran líder, a un gran guerrero, entonces sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Toga que comenzó a hablar con su voz potente e intimidante, nada como cuando había hablado con ella y su hermana había sido dulce y cariñoso como si fuésemos sus hijas.

-Cachorro no te podemos explicar las guerras de los últimos dos mil quinientos años pues han sido demasiadas, además hubo unos siglos que intentaron destruir los puntos cardinales pero los cuatro reinos nos unimos para evitar que cualquiera cayéramos además de proteger a los descendientes de cada Lord, esa época fue la más negra pues no se podía confiar en nadie nada más que en tu compañera y cachorros, así que Koga como veras no te podemos explicar todo.-finalizo Toga mirando fijamente al hijo de su amigo y es que eran tan parecidos, tan iguales su misma forma de ser, su mismo físico era increíble el tan gran parecido que poseía, no se podía creer que aquel gran youkai fuera el cachorro de su gran amigo aquel que siempre deseaba tocar sus espadas y jugar con ellas.

De repente se escucho como alguien llamaba a la puerta y tras una invitación para que entrara de Inuyasha entro un muy serio Yutora miro directamente hacia los Lores del Oeste para después hablar con un tono de voz intimidante y imponente.

-Mi Lords hay cuatro mujeres abajo esperando entrar, me dijeron que eran las cuatro hechiceras protectoras de los puntos cardinales y que debían entrar urgentemente yo les dije que…-No consiguió finalizar su explicación puesto que Sesshomaru lo interrumpió dándole permiso para que las hiciera pasar y este sin más salió de la habitación haciendo una reverencia.

Todos en la habitación quedaron en un silencio sepulcral y es que de todos era sabido que cuando había una reunión de Lores no se les podían interrumpir a no ser de que fuera un caso de vida o muerte, de todos era sabido, fueran humanos hanyous o youkais que cuando los cuatro puntos cardinales se unían a hablar nadie y bajo ningún concepto debían de interrumpir así que todos imaginaron que sería importante aquella conversación pues ellas habían insistido, en ese momento se escucharon las puertas abrirse y tras ellas aparecieron tres mujeres con una apariencia de treinta años y una mujer con una apariencia de cuarentaicinco, parecían ser humanas corrientes si no fuera por la indumentaria tan parecida a la que traía Kagome siempre del futuro todos las miraban estupefactos pero solo a un pequeño grupo se le salían los ojos de las orbitas y es que a Inuyasha, Kagome, Naomi, el abuelo, Sota e Inuno no se podían creer lo que veían, fue entonces que escucharon la voz de sorpresa de Sango.

-Kagome estas ¿No son tus amigas del futuro? Aquellas que me enseñaste una vez en la fotografía esa que tú hacías con el aparato ese que parecían pinturas…-dijo una Taijiya mas que sorprendida con lo que sus ojos le mostraban, sí que es verdad que aquellas chicas de las fotos eran más jóvenes pero es normal habían pasado quince años desde entonces, pero ella estaba segura podría jurar que eran ellas.

-¿Tías? ¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo Inuno mas que sorprendido acercándose a ellas y tocándolas y es que no se creían que todo aquellos fuese real como iban a estar aquí sus tres tías, las amigas de su madre y es que aquello no era posible puesto que eran del futuro no de aquella época quinientos años en el pasado no tenía sentido que estuvieran allí frente a ellos, en aquella época.

-Hola Inuno, nosotras también nos alegramos de verte.-dijo Ayumi con una pequeña sonrisita haciéndole ver que no la había saludado como ella quería así que sin mirar quien mirara la abrazo y la cogió en peso para después decir.

-Tía Ayumi pues claro que me alegro de verlas como no iba a alegrarme pero me sorprende en sobre manera que estéis aquí en la era feudal cuando ustedes sois del siglo XXI, del futuro.-dijo el ojidorado mas pequeño mirando a sus tías, hasta que una de ellas se decidió a hablar dejando a todos allí más que sorprendidos.

-Inuno cariño nosotros siempre fuimos de esta época lo que pasa que ni nosotras mismas lo sabíamos.-respondió una muy seria Yuka mirando a Kagome que estaba a punto de salírsele los ojos de las orbitas sin entender nada.

-Yuka ¿Cómo es posible? No lo entiendo ustedes sois de Tokio siglo XXI llevamos desde que teníamos diez años juntas no podéis ser de este tiempo, mis amigas son vuestras reencarnaciones ¿Cierto?- decía una Kagome desquiciada sin poder dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían y sus oídos escuchaban, le debían estar fallando sus híper desarrollados sentidos, si seria eso o no, estaba soñando eso era soñaba con que las dos épocas estaban unidas, pero ahí acabaron sus ideas de lo que estaba pasando puesto que Eri tomo el control de aquello.

-Haber Kagome tranquilízate que estas desequilibrando el Reiki y el Youki,-dijo mirando para su amiga que se quedo sin habla física y mental y continuo hablando mirando ahora hacia todos sin pararse en nadie en especial.-Hola a todos Mi Lords, Mi Ladys, princesas y príncipes ante todo y para empezar os quiero aclarar quienes somos nosotras cuatro, Ella es Aoi,-dijo Eri señalando a una mujer más bien madura de unos cuarenta y cinco años, esta poseía un rostro angelical, su piel era blanca como la nieve, sus ojos poseían un verde que se podía asemejar al de la oliva, su pelo color rubio era liso y le llegaba justo donde termina la espalda, era alta esbelta y se le veía fuerte de hecho su edad solo era visible por unas pequeñas arrugas que surcaban sus ojos, Kagome ahora se quedo mas sorprendida puesto que esa chica era la que desde pequeña le había hecho la vida imposible se metió con ella y la desprecio siempre, ¿Cómo podía ser ella una guardiana de su familia y suya si le había hecho la vida imposible siempre?- Y es la guardiana más antigua, ella se llama Yuka, ella Ayumi y yo Eri, somos trillizas y nos asignaron ser vuestros guardianes con nuestro primer trabajo.-finalizo Eri con la primera explicación esperando la bomba que sería su amiga puesto que no se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí Aoi su mayor enemiga desde siempre hasta que ella misma la presento.

-Eri ¿Cómo puedes decir que esta es mi guardiana cuando me hizo la vida imposible toda la vida? Es la persona que más daño me ha hecho, más me ha insultado, me ha maltratado y me ha hecho sentirme tan mal que incluso yo misma no confiaba en mi misma.-dijo la youkai ojizafiro mayor mirando hacia aquella mujer con cara de ángel pero que para ella siempre fue un demonio pero no como lo era ella sino de esos que comparas cielo con infierno no se podía igualar al malvado y despreciable Naraku pero si era una persona sin ningún tipo de corazón.

-Lady Kagome perdóneme por mi comportamiento en la época futura pero debo explicarte porque lo hice.-dijo la joven de pelos rubios esperando a la aceptación de Kagome al fin y al cabo siempre había sido una chica comprensiva y dejaba hablar a las personas, nunca fue una persona cruel ni injusta para su propia suerte, pero esta le sorprendió en sobremanera pues le contesto como nunca lo hizo, le hablo con una fuerza en ella misma que nunca se pudo imaginar.

-No, no quiero escucharte Aoi nada de lo que me digas puede cambiar lo que pienso de ti, no hay ninguna razón por la cual me hallas hecho eso durante diez años, no hay ninguna razón por lo que una guardiana haga lo que tú has hecho, despreciar, humillar, hacerme daño llegando a tal extremo que hasta dudara de mi misma de mi propia personalidad de mi propia fuerza.-dijo Kagome manteniendo sorprendentemente el Youki y el Reiki demasiado bien para lo alterada y afectada que se encontraba, fue entonces que Inu no Taisho tomo el control de la situación hablando directamente a Eri que había sido la que estaba explicándolo todo.

-Eri sama ¿Puede explicarnos usted como comienza esta historia y todo lo que conlleva?

-Si Mi Lord.-dijo la aludida con una reverencia, con la que se quedaron más que alucinados las que la conocían, puesto que la conocían como la mujer moderna del siglo XXI no como una hechicera de la época feudal que sabía hacer las reverencias como si se hubiese criado para ello mismo, y cuando termino la reverencia se levanto se puso recta y mirando a todos los presentes comenzó el relato con voz clara y tranquila, lo contaba como si de un cuento se tratase no como la historia de ellos.

-Hace tres mil años hubo una gran batalla, esa batalla definiría lo que hoy en día son los reinos, los puntos cardinales que serian gobernados el Oeste por los youkais perros el Este por los youkais lobos el Norte por los youkais gato y el Sur por los youkais dragón entre ellos se definiría un pacto de paz y ayuda entre ellos evitando así que cayeran otra vez en una guerra casi hasta el punto de extinguirse y así fue durante mil años, entre los reinos reino la paz, había guerras pero eran menores y leves y los lores evitaban a toda costa que llegaran a mas, pero llego el sucesor del trono del sur y el quería tener el poder absoluto de los tres reinos al principio intento engañar a los otros lores haciéndoles creer que era el más pacífico, el que más feliz estaba por mantener la paz en los reinos, con lo que no contaba era con que los tres lores eran más listos que él y llevaban un milenio reinando y su intuición les decían que no debían confiar así que hicieron una reunión tres reinos de los cuatro y estos fueron Oeste, Norte y Este, y tras todos exponer sus sospechas llegaron a la conclusión de que debían de estar atentos a los movimientos del dragón y así fue durante cincuenta años, ellos les hacían creer de que confiaban en él y tras querer que aquel youkai enseñara su verdadera mascara hicieron un plan muy sencillo pero desvelaría finalmente la falta de lealtad del Lord del sur, así que convocaron una reunión para engañar al dragón y que diera su verdadera cara, en la reunión se comunicaría que el Lord del Oeste iba a salir de sus tierras por largos días y pedía la ayuda a los demás lores de cuidar a su compañera y cachorro todos estuvieron de acuerdo y así todos volvieron a su reino pero cuando todos supieron que el Ryu había llegado a su reino fueron hacia el Oeste esperando allí los dos días que quedaban para que el Inu saliera en su supuesto viaje, en esos días organizaron el castillo para una simulación de que ni él ni ningún Lord estaba allí y así se hizo cuando llego el día el Lord Ryu no se hizo de rogar y llego para atacar el castillo con todo su ejército como ellos habían predicho lo que no se esperaban era que allí estuvieran los tres lores con el ejercito Inu esperando para el ataque además de que se les unió un aliado amigo de los lores desde hacia quinientos años y estos eran los Zorros albinos tras un día completo de lucha los Lores salieron victoriosos y el líder de los zorros albino se volvió el Lord de las tierras del Sur desterrando a los pocos de los Ryu que quedaron vivo incluyendo su cachorro de no más de diez años las tierras gobernaron con paz y armonía asi pasaron mil seiscientos treinta años hasta que el hijo del Ryu quiso gobernar todas las tierras por venganza a lo que le hicieron a su padre, comenzaría con el Oeste seguiría no el Norte y Este para finalizar con el sur, sus planes eran bastante claros deseaba más que nada ser el Lord de los cuatro puntos cardinales por lo cual viajo por todos los reinos buscando a hechiceras que vieran el futuro que les predijera su suerte y todas decían lo mismo proclamaban con seguridad que él no estaba en el futuro de ninguno de esos reinos que el tanto ansiaba hasta que llego a una que le dijo no le dijo eso pero tampoco lo contrario lo que le conto fue una profecía y el dragón en su eterna egolatría deseo con todas sus fuerzas desobedecerla y eso fue realmente lo que lo enloqueció a que al final acabara extinto a mano de un Lord por querer que aquella profecía no se cumpliera, gracias a esta hizo que muchos youkais menores quisieran revelarse hacia los reinos y sus lores porque miedo a lo que esta decía.

-¨El nieto del primer Lord del sur se enfrentara al nieto del primer Lord del Oeste y este ultimo saldrá exitoso pero no por mucho tiempo pues este por amor caerá también en la muerte pero lo importante de esta historia será lo que dejara, su legado en persona, pues su hijo mayor y menor estarán unidos por el hilo rojo del destino a las dos hijas del Lord del Norte, esto no quiere decir que todo vaya a ser sencillo, por el contrario tendrán duras pruebas y entre ellas habrá algunas que incluso desearan no existir en ese transcurso deberán sufrir todos esos sentimientos que un youkai desprecia, y deberán perder su orgullo por la persona a la que aman, pero de ellos y de los cuatro Lores actuales nacerá una nueva raza más poderosa que ninguna conocida que quedara hasta el final de los tiempos pero si algo de esta profecía no se cumple será porque el nieto del primer nieto Lord del sur utilice el temple y el tiempo para conseguir su propósito¨

-Eso exacto es lo que predijo la profecía y tal como fue predicho todo fue pasando con lo que no contaban los Lores era con que dos hermanas youkais estarían en total acuerdo con el Ryu y hasta después de este muerto siguieron con el plan en la sombra por que aquellas poseían un odio infinito hacia la raza de los Inus y gatos así que cuando vieron la oportunidad hablaron con una hechicera youkai del mar una que poseía el poder de sellar, así que sin opción a fallar sellaron el pozo y se llevaron una de las niñas al pasado para matarla y así que la profecía no se cumpliera con lo que no contaban seria con que cuatro hechiceras que tenían como misión proteger a los cuatro puntos cardinales cogiera a la niña hija del Lord del Norte y la dejara con una familia humana pues la pequeña era humana, así se aseguraban que nadie la intentaba matar una vez que estuvieron seguras de que la niña estuviera bien pasaron por el pozo antes de que se sellara y viajaron a la época de donde era la Lady del Norte y para estar seguras de siempre mantenerlos a salvo hicieron un hechizo de que las cuatro hechiceras se harían pequeñas exactamente a la edad que poseía ahora la mayor de la hija del Lord del Norte cada una se iría con una familia y se harían amigas ellas no recordarían lo que eran ni su pasado solo sabrían que eran unas simples chicas humanas, pero cuando el sello se rompiera y la familia de los puntos cardinales volviera a estar en su tiempo ellas volverían a ser ellas y regresarían a su tiempo antes de que el pozo se volviera a sellar y ya para siempre.-tras decir Eri la última palabra todos se quedaron mirando a las cuatro sin poder creer lo que ellas habían contado, entonces el monje pervertido tal y como se lo describió Kagome años atrás hablo con ese aire intelectual y espiritual que solo un monje viejo podía poseer lo que es de extrañar pues el tenia treinta y pocos años y transmitía ese sentimiento al hablar.

-Entonces, si la profecía dice que cuando los Lores y sus familias estén en el mismo tiempo se creara una raza nueva que estará hasta el fin de los tiempos, ¿Por qué la venerable Midoriko nos aviso de una terrible batalla y unos fuertes enemigos que superan a Naraku?

-Por que aun no acaba monje Miroku esto recién comienza,-dijo Toga mirando para las cuatro jóvenes- los ataques de los que estamos siendo afectados vienen de ahí.-finalizo mirando hacia Hayate haciéndole una pregunta sin formular solo con los ojos a lo que este solo respondió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza del que solo se dio cuenta una ojidorada, que después hablaría con los aquellos dos machos, ellos sabían algo que no querían contar pero ella la averiguaría aunque tuviera que torturarlos.

-Bueno seguimos dentro de dos días con la reunión.-dijo un serio Hayate y con esas palabras todos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta, ninguno dijo nada mas, y nadie se dio cuenta de que tanto Naomi como su padre, sus tres hijos y su nieto se quedaron mirando a aquellos con desconcierto y sin aguantar más su sorpresa Kagome soltó tan brusca como una bomba.

-¿Donde vais?-todos se volvieron hacia ese chillido por parte de la miko youkai que los dejo a todos asombrados y se dieron cuenta de que aquellos no se habían movido ni un milímetro de su lugar vieron como Kagome tenía sus ojos teñidos en rojo de la furia pero no para terminarse de transformar pues su youki estaba alto pero no hasta llegar a ese extremo.-Como os podéis ir cuando un peligro que nos separo de nuestro tiempo que intento separarnos de nuevo que lleva años acechándonos que por poco mata a Sesshomaru y que nos quiere ver muertos. Y ahora decís que en dos días continuamos.-dijo Kagome mirándolo a todos pero sobre todo a su padre y a Inuyasha este último se acerco a ella y poniéndole las manos en los hombros le empezó a hablar tranquilo para transmitirle ese mismo sentimiento.

-Mi amor mañana es la fiesta de los reinos todos los años todos nos unimos y lo celebramos y este año no va a ser una excepción y menos cuando tu mi cachorro están aquí y lo mismo piensan tu padre mi hermano y todos, es la primera vez que están todos los clanes juntos desde hace doscientos treinta años y no es una opción dejar pasar la festividad sin celebrarla todos juntos, la familia es lo más importante mi amor y mañana vamos a disfrutar en familia.-finalizo el inuyoukai cogiendo la mano de esta y dirigiéndose hacia la salida todos lo siguieron y soltaron una carcajada con la euforia renovada del abuelo que no cabía en su gozo de estar entre los legendarios youkais, todos exceptuando a Irasue y su primogénito que muy en su interior aunque no quisieran mostrarlo al mundo querían soltar aquella carcajada como ellos pero sin mostrarlo continuaron con su estoico rostro y su fría mirada pero a diferencia de antaño en sus ojos tan iguales pero distintos a la vez se podía apreciar una luz de felicidad que antes no poseían.

-Bueno cachorro ¿Y dónde me puedo alojar?-dijo el Lord del Sur Issei dejando a todos sorprendidos, pues no sabía como había tenido el valor de decirle eso al gran Sesshomaru este lo único que hizo fue girar la cara hacia él y mirándole con una mirada de glaciar que podía congelar el mismo desierto.

-Yo no soy tu cachorro Issei.-dijo para después seguir andando por el gran pasillo dirigiéndose a su habitación sin mirar atrás.

-Eso dio realmente miedo.-dijo el abuelo que se había quedado pálido solo del rostro y de la voz con la que se dirigió este al otro youkai todos rieron y continuaron andando exceptuando a su compañera y Toga que lo miraron como todavía estaba asombrado.

-Issei amigo de verdad que agallas para decirle eso a mi hijo.- comenzó a reír con el recuerdo.-No tientes a la suerte, acepto el enlace vuestro siendo como es, pero no te preocupes con el tiempo te aceptara pero no lo vuelvas a llamar cachorro te lo recomiendo nos deja a mí y a Irasue por que no le queda más remedio.- y tras eso y un golpecito en la espalda se fue en búsqueda de su amada Izayoi tenían que hablar de muchas cosas y recuperar todo el tiempo que habían estado separados.

-Issei con Sesshomaru…-empezó a decir Irasue pensando en que debería de hablar con su hijo para aclararle la situación y preguntarle su opinión, pero Issei le puso una garra en el labio y tras sonreírle dulcemente le hablo.

-No te preocupes cariño lo entiendo pero ya verás como seremos grandes amigos.-dijo Issei con una sonrisa en los labios seguro de lo que decía, mientras Irasue lo dudaba y levantaba la ceja.

-Bueno ya lo veremos Issei pero no pidas al perro que maullé.-dijo Irasue con una sonrisa asomando a su labio y andando hacia sus aposentos dejándolo allí más que sorprendido y tras quedarse unos segundos allí parado sonrió y fue a seguir a su compañera y es que nunca imaginaria que al final acabaría con su hermoso amor.

**Comentarios**

**IBM-MATH**** muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tus reviews de verdad me encantan, si intento corregirlo siempre jejeje siempre e sido muy mala con los puntos de puntuación y aunque mejore un poco me queda mucho que aprender, muchas gracias por decirme que tengo el toque y que no me rinda pues es un apoyo muy importante que una persona que no es de mi entorno me critique para bien y para mal con mi trabajo, muchas gracias de verdad por apoyarme y leerme. Espero que te guste este capítulo y que me digas que te pareció jejeje. Un gran saludo.**

**hikari1992**** jejejeje me alegro que te haya encantado este capítulo y lo siento por la espera de este ultimo de veras que no quise tardar tanto, espero que este te guste tanto como los demás y que sea igual de interesante y que me lo hagas saber un gran saludo cuídate.**

**Reading Peaxie**** jejeje Me alegro que te haya gustado y que te hayas reído y espero que este también te guste jejeje intentare añadir tu sugerencia al siguiente capitulo jajaja bueno me alegro que te este gustando y espero que siga siendo así un gran saludo y si tienes alguna sugerencia mas no dudes en decírmela y la intentare cumplir un gran saludo y cuidate.**

**Sakura R**** Amiga me alegro que te gustara y perdón por haber tardado demasiado en subir este cap pero ya sabes que tuve dificultades, me alegro que te gustara y espero que este te encante, un beso muy grande mi niña y gracias por tu apoyo incondicional siempre te quiero sister cuidate.**

**Angelica**** me alegra que te guste y disfrutes leyendo tanto como yo cuando lo escribo y me alegra que te guste la historia espero que este también te guste y lo disfrutes un gran saludo.**

**Guest**** Me alegra que te guste y espero que este también te encante y si tienes cualquier sugerencias no dudes en decírmela intento siempre incorporar todas las sugerencias, un gran saludo y cuidate.**

**Anglica**** Gracias por decirme que escribo muy bien y me alegra que te haya gustado tanto y espero que este supere al capítulo anterior jejeje que disfrutes mientras lo lees tanto o mas como yo al escribirlo, y lo siento por tardar tanto en actualizar, tuve bastantes problemas pero ya esta todo medianamente bien gracias por preocuparte, un gran saludo y cuidate.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo espero que les guste y si lo hace y tienen tiempo que me dejen un review diciéndome que les pareció, eso me hace feliz y me hace crecer como escritora pues me ayuda a mejorar lo bueno y corregir lo malo, bueno y sin mas me despido que me enrollo como las persianas un gran saludo y cuídense.**


End file.
